Sister to a Prime
by SilverStormPax18
Summary: SilverStorm Pax, Sister to Optimus Prime. She had a normal life until the war began and her world was dumped upside down. From betrayal to friendship, from love to hatred, from life to death, she faces it all as she learns to become who she was always meant to be as Guardian of the Matrix.
1. Chapter 1

The Golden Age on Cybertron was like that of any Golden Age, peaceful, that is unless you were at Macadam's Oil House. The music blared loudly as mechs and femme milled around talking to one another, drinking, and dancing. One such femme on the dance floors name was SilverStorm Pax, her body swayed in tune with the music. Her graceful, fluid movements caught the eyes of a certain mech, one who frequently came to Macadams after long days, and sometimes nights in the great arena of Kaon. He sat sipping his high grade as he watched her body move, she never missed a beat, the drink her hand never spilling as she moved about the floor. He was waiting for someone, though that was the least of his thoughts at the moment as the bright, blue eyed beauty continued to dance right into the next song as if the music never stopped.

"Megatronus?"

Megatronus snapped out of his thoughts as the mech sat down across from him,

"Orion."

Megatronus shifted his gaze back past Orion,

"Did you order a drink?"

He spoke half absent mindedly, Orion smirked, furrowing his eye brows softly. No doubt Megatronus was eyeing up a femme, what femme could resist a gladiator. Orion turned to see who he was… oh no.

"Not on your life Megatronus."

Megatronus shifted his gaze back to Orion. He blinked with a slight head tilt.

"What?"

Orion tilted his head back toward the dance floor,

"That femme back there that you have your eyes on…"

Megatronus cocked his head,

"The blue one, with the grey lining, she is…"

"My sister"

Megatronous's eyes went wide slightly,

"Your sister? You told me you had one, but I never imagine she was so beautiful…"

Orion crossed his arms,

"And one femme that you will not be putting your hands on."

Megatronus lifted his glass to Orion,

"No femme can resist me."

Orion kept his arms crossed,

"That's. My. Sister."

He stated again more flatly this time. Megatronus smirked.

"Don't worry Orion, I have no intentions of…"

"Orion? What are you doing here?"

Orion stood,

"Meeting with Meagtronus."

SilverStorm nodded,

"Pleasure to meet you, my brother talks about you. Said you two met at a Gladiatorial event? Surprising considering my brother is a pacifist at his spark."

SilverStorm smirked, playfully punching Orion. Orion twisted his face.

"I told you I was there for a purpose."

SilverStorm smile remained as Megatronus stood.

"Perhaps you would like to join us, it sounds as though your brother as not told you the whole story of how we met?"

SilverStorm nodded,

"I would love to…I am a little tired of dancing anyway."

She slid into the booth; Orion sighed as he slid in next to her. His eyes glaring at Megatronus. SilverStorm leaned forward.

"Okay spill how did a world-famous gladiator such as yourself get hooked up with a mech like my brother"

SilverStorm playfully jabbed him. Orion eyed Megatronus, shooting warning glances to him. Megatronus smirked, he found the archivists attempts to be threatening quite entertaining.

"The Kaon Gladiatorial festival, always a big spectacle. Your brother here sought me out, we got to talking about our political views, how we viewed society, and such and surprisingly have similar feelings. I am seriously considering changing my profession from fighting beasts to fighting the biggest, most aggressive beast of them all. The Council."

SilverStorm raised her eyes,

"High ambitions, you think the people will go for it? I mean they know you sure but as a fighter in the arena, and I don't mean the political."

Megatronus leaned back,

"Precisely, people know me. I intend to maintain my following but shift my focus to politics. Your brother here has been helping me with the specifies and legalities."

Orion nodded,

"We are currently working on his platform, and his exit from the arena."

SilverStorm folded her arms on the table,

"Well good luck to you, I hope it works out. Hopefully my dork of a brother here can be of some use."

She smirked at him; Orion just shook his head. SilverStorm was more flamboyant then him, working in Iacon had proved to be much to slow for the fast paced, grab life by the horns femme. Orion on the other hand had enjoyed working in Iacon, it was slow, and he loved learning. The amount of knowledge he had amassed from working there outweighed all his school years combined.

SilverStorm slapped her hands on the table,

"Well, this is my song I am going back out on the floor."

She winked at Megatronus,

"care to join me?"

Megatronus looked at Orion as if to say, see.

"Perhaps some other time."

He smiled while sipping his drink as SilverStorm left. Orion looked at him.

"I mean it Meagtronus, you touch her, and I refuse to help you."

Megatronus grunted,

"Relax Pax. I can have any femme I want with the snap of my fingers; I think I can resist your sister."

…..

SilverStorm couldn't help but glance back over to Megatronus. She knew Orion had been working with him, she had seen him on tv, and in the Daily Data Streams, but to actually meet him. She couldn't help but feel a shiver. He was as handsome as the news reports stated, no wonder femmes flocked to him. She shook her head as she danced, getting her head back on her moves. A mech like that could have any femme he wanted, why would he want a femme like her? A lower class, working femme when there were so much more prettier femmes out there. She sighed; besides he was her brothers friend and she had made it a promise to never get involved with one of her brothers friends.

…..

SilverStorm groaned as she woke up, she hated the early morning alarm. Due to her love for a fast pace with little down time she had taken a job at Praxius Manufacturing, they built anything from space shuttles to cargo shippers to mass transportation vehicles. Orders were consistently flying in, as the populace grew, and the golden age caused the economy to rise. She slipped out of her berth and down the steps of her small apartment building in Iacon. She and Orion shared a floor which contained two rooms, it was a small space but enough for two bots who were barely there. She hit the streets in her alt mode as she drove to Praxius.

She breathed in deep as she approached the factory, the smell of the machines hard at work got her pumped. She quickly jumped into work alongside her fellow co-workers as another day began.

"How are you so happy right now?"

SilverStorm glanced over to her best friend, Elita. Truth be told her mind was still thinking of Megatronus.

"I met this mech last night, real player but handsome. I mean talk about the looks."

Elita smirked smugly,

"I thought it was something like that."

SilverStorm laughed,

"He's my brothers friend."

Elita blushed slightly at the mention of Orion.

"Elita One! You still have a crush on my brother after all these years!"

Elita shushed her with a smile,

"No need to alert the whole plant to that."

SilverStorm twisted the wrench in her hand, tightening the screws on the new Sub-Orbital Shuttle the two were building. She loved teasing Elita about Orion, for years the dark pink femme had her eyes on Orion, all through school and even now. Though both knew Orion was much to shy to make any moves on her.

"I still say you should ask him out, if you wait on my brother you are going to be waiting a long time."

SilverStorm drug out the ending,

"My brother should be classified as the slowest moving object on Cybertron. I've seen space slugs move faster."

Elita dropped her wrench in laughter, she wrapped her arms around her waist.

"You missed your calling Stormy; you could have been a comedian."

SilverStorm shrugged,

"Sadly, most of… no correction…all of my material is picking on my brother."

Elita picked her wrench back up as the loud speaker crackled overhead.

"SilverStorm Pax, please report to the office, there is someone here to see you."

SilverStorm frowned,

"See me?"

"Your parent?'

SilverStorm shook her head no,

"Not till next week, huh maybe they are early. Be right back."

…..

Megatronus strolled into the plant, a young femme, purple and black paint sat at the reception. She gasped when she saw him,

"May I help you…sir?"

She stammered, Megatron smirked. He enjoyed the reaction he got from femmes whenever he was around.

"Yes, you can, is there a SilverStorm that works here?"

The femme twitched, a smile across her face as she fluttered her eyes.

"Yes, she does."

Megatronus reached for her hand,

"And I bet a beautiful femme such as yourself could get her for me?"

The femme squealed as he touched her hand,

"Of course, Megatronus sir, anything for you."

Megatronus leaned on the counter as the receptionist called for SilverStorm.

"She'll be up in a minute…. Can I get you anything?'

Megatronus winked,

"No but thank you…Lakira."

He eyed her name plate placed on the banister. Again, the femme squeal softly as he spoke her name and took a seat.

Megatronus waited as the door creaked open and SilverStorm walked through.

…..

SilverStorm crested the stairs, she peaked through the window of the door. Meagtronus? She felt her spark beat pick up slightly. Why was he here? She took a deep breath, act normal, act normal. She opened the door causing the mech to stand. She was cursing herself for her current state, grease smudges all up her arms and on her face.

"Megatronus? What are you doing here?"

Lakira swooned,

"He's here to see you."

SilverStorm looked over to the starry-eyed femme who was biting her lower lip.

"Keep it in your armor Lakira."

SilverStorm rolled her eyes as she lead Megatronus to the break room.

"Well what are you doing here?"

Megatronus looked around the grungy breakroom, he had seen worse. His eyes landed on SilverStorm.

"As your friend said I came to see you."

SilverStorm scoffed,

"Lakira is not my friend, she a low-down slut who will do any mech who buys her things."

Megatronus snickered,

"What's wrong with that?"

SilverStorm narrowed her eyes,

"Does my brother know you are here? I highly doubt he would approve of this?"

Megatronus leaned on the wall,

"You require your brothers permission to see mechs?"

SilverStorm straightened,

"No, not necessarily."

Megatronus smirked, she was the most gorgeous femme he had ever seen and that fact she wasn't afraid of dirt was evident by the grease smudges made her all that more attractive.

SilverStorm groaned, flicking her fingers.

"Yo, playboy eyes up here."

Megatronus twisted his face in a smile,

"You have spirit, I like that. Most femmes I met are to prissy to even look at dirt but you…"

SilverStorm crossed her arms, don't fall for him, he's just using words he knows you'll love.

"Yeah well some of us have to work, speaking of which I need to get back."

Megatronus pushed off the wall blocking the door with his arm.

"I am not going to let you go until you agree to something."

SilverStorm felt her spark jumped, he was gonna ask her out. She sighed, pretending to be highly annoyed.

"You are going to get me into trouble with my boss."

"Go out with me tonight, there is a new club opening. Techno Sonic Dance Club. And I know you like to dance."

SilverStorm grunted,

"Is that the only way you will let me go back to work?"

Megatronus smiled,

"Fine, I'll go with you now can you move? I have a quota to fill."

Megatronus lifted his arm as she walked under it. SilverStorm held her smirk back, she had a date. Her SilverStorm Pax, she had a date. She walked back out into the shop where Elita was wide eyed and waiting.

"Well?"

SilverStorm smiled,

"I have a date tonight."

Elita shifted her shoulder,

"Oh really?"

SilverStorm looked up toward the reception area, a thin window looked down into the shop, though one could hardly see through the dirt covered glass.

Elita's mouth dropped open,

"Megatronus, the Love of the Kaon arenas asked you out?'

SilverStorm smiled, she couldn't contain her excitement.

"he is so …. So …macho you know. Takes charge. He wouldn't let me down here until I promise to go out with him."

Elita giggled,

"I bet Lakira was jealous as all get out."

SilverStorm rolled her eyes,

"Thought she would overload just looking at him."

Elita lost it,

"I just can't with you."

…..

SilverStorm rushed home from work, she cleaned herself thoroughly making sure every grease smudge was off of her. She was examining herself in the mirror when Orion walked in.

"Evening brother."

Orion sat heavily on the sofa, exhausted from a long day.

"Where are you off too?"

SilverStorm smirked,

"Dancing."

Orion shook his head, SilverStorm was a good dancer there was no doubt about that.

"Be safe."

SilverStorm turned to leave, she felt almost guilty for not telling him.

"You know, I happen to have on good authority that Elita at home tonight."

Orion turned to her quickly,

"And that means what to me?"

SilverStorm opened the door,

"Better make a move before some other mech does."

She shut the door quickly, tonight she was going on a date and she was going to live this one up for all it was worth.


	2. Chapter2

Orion watched the door close, Elita? He sighed, it had been a long day at Iacon, for whatever reason Alpha Trion had been insisting he learn about the 13 original Primes, their history and lore. It was a lot of information to take in and unbeknownst to anybot, even SilverStorm. Alpha Trion had been teaching the young mech self-defense, again Orion had been confused when Alpha Trion had taken him aside and began teaching him. Orion pushed himself back up off the sofa, he walked over to the mirror. A small scratch in his paint where Alpha Trion had gotten the upper hand showed. He reached for the buffer, staring at it in his hand.

"This is nonsense, Elita doesn't want to see me."

He spoke to himself as he buffed out the scratch.

"She's a highly independent femme, what could I possible bring?"

He was still talking himself out of it when he reached her apartment door. He stood in front of it, his spark pounding in his ears as he reached up to knock on the door.

"Just a minute!"

A voice called out from the other side, Orion waited his spark pounding harder and harder as the door opened.

"Oh…Orion? You were the last bot I expected to find at my door."

She smiled gleefully,

"Come in."

Orion smiled back nodding as he made his way inside. He was quite surprised, for such a pretty femme with a sparkling personality… she was a slob. He looked around the apartment, it was a mess, energon cans and bottles lay everywhere, armor polish rags and buffers scattered on the tables, and tools were piled next to the door.

"Sorry for the mess, I haven't had a chance to clean up."

Orion smirked,

"Its your home, you are free to live in any way you see fit."

The two stood in an awkward silence,

"You want a drink?"

Orion shook his head,

"No thank you."

Again, the awkward silence took over, Elita eyed him. He was so quiet; she could tell he seemed to be consistently thinking.

"What are you thinking about?"

She cocked her head at him, Orion looked at her quizitive eyes.

"A lot of things, I have a lot on my shoulders right now. Megatronus is supposed to announce his switch from the arena to political on Friday, my boss is, for some reason or another, insistent on me learning all this random stuff about Primes, SilverStorm is …. Well she's SilverStorm…and there some other stuff."

Elita smiled, that was the longest sentence he had ever said to her.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to vent to you like that."

Elita wrapped her arms around his,

"Its okay, I enjoyed it."

Orion smiled, in truth he felt better now that he had spoken to her.

"Come on, I know this vid plaza in Iacon City."

Orion smiled, as he never let go of his arm and she led them out of the apartment building.

…

SilverStorm approached the new club, a small line had formed, nothing crazy as she made her way to the back of the line a mech stopped her.

"Excuse me are you SilverStorm?"

SilverStorm nodded, not sure where this mech was going.

"Please follow me."

SilverStorm felt odd as she cut the line into the club following the grey painted mech. It all made sense once she entered. Megatronus was there at a booth waiting for her.

"Good Evening SilverStorm."

SilverStorm smiled as she sat across from him,

"Must be nice to be famous, you can just cut the line."

Megatronus smirked,

"I know the mech who owns this place. Pretty good friends with him."

SilverStorm raised her eyes,

"You have more than one true friend?"

Megatronus rolled his eyes amused,

"You're a funny femme, aren't you?"

SilverStorm shrugged,

"I try."

Her eyes glanced out to the dance floor. Megatronus looked at her, surely Orion would forgive him for asking her out… if he ever found out.

"Go dance."

He tilted his head toward the floor. SilverStorm looked at him her eyes bright as she headed out to the dance floor. Megatronus sat sideways in the booth watching her.

"Enjoying the view?'

Megatronus looked up,

"Soundwave how goes the club business?"

Soundwave shrugged,

"It pays the bills, and I enjoy seeing people happy."

Megatronus smirked, as his eyes fell back onto SilverStorm.

"So which young femme has the pleasure of your company tonight?"

Soundwave sat across from him, Megatronus eyed him.

"The dark blue one, with the grey inlay."

Soundwave spotted her,

"She's pretty, good dancer. Now is that with or without high grade."

Megatronus chuckled as he shifted his position to face Soundwave,

"Without. And before you say anything, she is not like the other femmes you normally see on my arm."

Soundwave leaned back, his eyes reflecting a look that stated, yeah right.

"Right, you are just out with a beautiful femme to enjoy the evening…"

Megatronus nodded,

"That's right old friend, with my switch happening I think it's finally time I find that special girl you know."

Soundwave nodded,

"Well good luck to you, you know you will always have my vote."

Soundwave patted the table as he stood,

"You and your girlfriend are on me tonight… enjoy yourselves."

Megatronus raised his glass to the mech as he walked away. The sleek built mech had always been a good friend to Megatronus.

….

SilverStorm watched Meagtronus talked to another mech, she had no idea what Megatronous's endgame was for asking her out tonight, she shook her head. She wasn't going to focus on that now, she was going to enjoy herself on a free night of dancing.

After a while her legs began to hurt from so much dancing as she made her way back over to Megatronus who was looking over her direction.

"Don't you dance?"

Megatronus shook his head,

"Gladiators don't dance. I enjoyed watching you."

SilverStorm could feel herself blushing, his voice alone made her spark skip. Her mind sudden whirled back to Orion.

"Oh scrap, what time is it?"

Megatronus looked up at the clock,

"Going on 1am."

SilverStorm's eyes flew open,

"What! I've been out for like 5 hours! Orion is going to kill me."

She stood up quickly, as Megatronus followed suit.

"Thank you for a great night, I really enjoyed it."

Megatronus smiled,

"The night is not yet over; I intend to walk you home."

SilverStorm placed her hand on his chest to stop him,

"If my brother sees you and me together."

Megatronus gently grabbed her hand,

"Your brother is reasonable, just over protective as a brother should be."

….

Orion felt lighter, happier as he entered his apartment. He had spent a lovely evening with Elita, why had he waited for so long to ask her out? He looked around the apartment not finding anyone present he peaked into SilverStorm room, it was empty. He checked the time 12am, where was she at this hour?

Orion sat on the sofa, he was growing more and more concerned. 1:30am rolled around when the door finally opened.

"SilverStorm!"

SilverStorm eyed him, she knew he would be up and worrying.

"Calm down, I am fine. Before you say anything, I am adult I can go where I please with whom I please and you have no control over it."

Orion narrowed his eyes,

"I am not controlling you Stormy, I merely ask you alert me when you will be out at all hours of the night, I was worried about you."

SilverStorm shrugged,

"I was well protected; you can be assured."

Orion watched her walk into her room and shut the door,

"You were with Megatronus weren't you?"

SilverStorm could hear the annoyance in his voice,

"So, what if I was."

She staid standing behind the door, she listened for as Orion doors shut. She shrugged, at least he didn't slam it though she could still sense the tension. She smirked as she laid back on her berth, Megatronus was in for it next time him and Orion got together.

….

SilverStorm drug herself out of her bed that next morning, cursing herself as she slugged her way to work. She should have been more responsible and not staid out so late on a work night. She groaned as she heavily sat down on her bench to begin work. Elita was next to her, her eyes were bright.

"You'll never guess who actually showed up at my door."

SilverStorm looked at Elita, her eyes half closed with exhaustion.

"My brother?"

Elita smile broadened,

"Yes! We went to the vid plaza! It was such a magical night."

SilverStorm shook her head, Elita was a romantic.

"I'm glad he finally had the bearings to ask you out."

Elita placed her hand on SilverStorms shoulder,

"You okay Stormy? You look exhausted."

SilverStorm nodded, she looked around her. The workshop was a buzz with noise and movement.

"Don't tell anyone but I was out till 1am with Megatronus, his friend owns this dance club."

Elita covered her mouth,

"Why Storm you rebel! What did Orion say?"

SilverStorm slouched,

"He's not speaking to me, left before I did this morning. To avoid me I think."

Elita shook her head,

"He told me he is pretty busy with work and helping Megatronus… maybe he just had extra work to do that's all."

SilverStorm smiled,

"You're a good friend Elita but don't try to defend him, I know my brother. He's not outwardly aggressive but he does get angry, he's just annoyingly passive about it."

….

Orion had an early morning meeting with Megatronus, tomorrow he would announce the change, and everything was almost lined up. Megatronus was waiting for him on the steps to Iacon. Orion took in a deep breath, be cordial, be nice, and don't rip his head off. He spoke to himself as he climbed up the flight of stairs to him.

"Megatronus."

Megatronus sighed,

"You see, that takes so long to say. I am thinking of changing it to just, Megatron…. Thoughts?"

Orion stopped and stared at him,

"You promise you wouldn't make a move on my sister."

Megatronus looked at him,

"I didn't make a move, I asked her out, she danced I watched. I didn't touch her, I promised you I wouldn't touch her, not that I wouldn't ask her out."

Orion shook his head,

"You and your loop holes, you'll make a great politician."

Megatronus smiled,

"Speaking of which…"

Orion nodded,

"I have your speech inside."

He lead Megatronus into the Iacon Hall of Records. The room was dead silent as mechs and femmes milled about their work. Orion lead Megatronus through them to a small desk he had been given to work at.

"here."

Orion handed him the stack of papers. Megatronus flipped through them.

"You have a gift for words Orion, this is quite compelling."

Orion nodded,

"Thank you, I just hope the people find it that way. I don't think they will be to happy to lose their favorite champion."

Megatronus rolled his eyes,

"I can't make a different down there, you know that. I need to be on the same playing field as the council if we want to have any hope of bring equality to Cybertron's masses."

Orion nodded again,

"I know that, I just worry how the council will react once you start rallying against them."

Megatronus shrugged,

"They wouldn't dare come after me. I am much to powerful, physically that is."

Orion rolled his eyes,

"Alright Mr. Powerful, I need to get to work. And you have some last-minute preparations to be made."

Megatronus smiled as he turned to leave,

"You never answered my question."

Orion furrowed his eyes,

"My name?"

Orion lifted his head,

"Oh… Megatron huh?"

Megatronus nodded,

"Its shorter, sounds better no?"

Orion smirked,

"yeah I guess it is."

Megatronus smiled,

"Good, then tomorrow my destiny changes."

Orion watched as the large mech left, he sighed with head shake. Megatronus… Megatron was eccentric. Never did things in a normal fashion.

Orion sat down to begin his work, he glanced up catching Alpha Trion eyeing Megatron as he walked through the door. Orion cocked his head, Alpha Trion was normally friendly… to everyone, except now the old bot didn't move, didn't even blink when Megatron waved to him. He just stared at him with a stoic look on his face.

Orion felt a shiver run up him when Alpha Trion head snapped like a spring to look over a him. His mentor of sorts eyed him. Tilting his head for Orion to follow. Orion gulped slightly, what had he done now?

He walked over as Alpha Trion held open his large office door for Orion to walk in.

"I thought we trained after everyone had left."

Alpha Trion didn't say a word he walked around his desk and sat down. His eyes now looked more sad then angry.

"Is something wrong sir? You look…upset."

Alpha Trion sighed heavily,

"Unfortunately, young one there are many things I can not tell you, though I wish I could. Many things I am not permitted to do, as I wish I could."

Orion scratched the back of his neck; he was highly confused.

"Sir?'

"Be careful Orion, mech like your friend have a darkness in them."

Orion frowned,

"I know he does, but he's changing. Tomorrow he will begin to fight for Cybertron, and not for entertain but for life."

Alpha Trion smiled,

"Hold on to that my student. Now, have you concluded the reading I assigned?"

Orion nodded,

"I must confess, I am confused as to why? I learned about the Primes in school, and I don't agree with violence. There are much better ways to achieve something then fighting and yet you teach me to fight."

Alpha Trion smiled he stood patting Orion on the shoulder,

"Self defense is the act of defending yourself against an attack, not starting one."

Orion sighed; he still didn't like it.

….

SilverStorm finished her shift, it had been a long hard day. Thanks to Elita's skill at lying she had been able to catch a few z's on the creeper under the shuttle. She yawned as she walked up the stairs to Iacon, she would surprise Orion with an apology for staying out to late then take them both out for some energon. She could use some high-grade right about now.

"Oh sorry."

She bumped into a femme leaving as the door opened.

"So am I…Iacon is closed though."

SilverStorm smiled,

"Oh, I know, I am here for my brother Orion."

The femme nodded,

"Oh yeah, I recognize you from the picture on his desk, go on in. He's always the last to leave."

SilverStorm thanked her as she slipped into the door way. The hall was so quiet you could hear a scraplet blink. She looked around, no sign of Orion she walked the row of desks till she found his. There a picture stood of her and Orion, a few years old but them none the less. She picked up the picture with a smile, placing it back down when a bang caught her attention.

She peered down a dark hallway, a conduit of dim lights lite her path. She walked down them carefully, listening. She heard the sounds of struggle as she came upon a cracked door. She peered inside and to her utter surprise she saw her brother, fighting his boss? She stayed put watching the two. She held back a slightly gasp when Orion was knocked down.

"This is pointless!"

Orion shouted,

"I am not a fighter! I never have been, and I never will be."

Alpha Trion looked at him,

"Get up."

SilverStorm narrowed her eyes as he barged into the room, she ran for Alpha Trion lunging at him to which he easily dodged, she recoiled back grabbing hold of his arm and pushing him back off his feet. She growled angrily as she stood in front of Orion.

"You dare to hurt my brother! Big mistake boss man!"

She clenched her fists closed, her chest heaved, as her spark pounded.

"SilverStorm wait."

She turned a glance to Orion,

"Don't worry, He won't ever hurt you again."

She snapped her head back to the now standing Alpha Trion. No one touched her brother, no one


	3. Chapter 3

SilverStorm narrowed her gaze, she didn't care if this was the oldest living Cybertronian no one touched her brother. She held her fists up,

"Higher."

SilverStorm looked at Alpha Trion,

"What?"

Alpha Trion held up his fists, high to his face.

"Keep your fists up, like this."

SilverStorm raised her fists a little higher, the old guy she was about to take down was telling her how? She stepped forward as Orion stood.

"Stormy please, you don't understand."

SilverStorm didn't listen, she didn't respond as she rushed Alpha Trion, Alpha Trion again easily avoided the attack stepping to the right as she stumbled forward though she quickly caught herself and slung back around. Alpha Trion grabbed her arm,

"Focus, don't fight with anger your judgement will be lost in the fight."

SilverStorm back away when he let her arm go.

"Now come at me again but this time don't throw your whole body at me, just your fist. Channel your bodies strength up through you into your punch."

SilverStorm was more confused now then ever, she looked over to Orion who had the look of , "uh-oh", on his face.

Orion looked over to his sister, he tried to silently convey a message of don't do it, he knew Alpha Trion had let her win before, but this time he wouldn't. He watched as the two collided, SilverStorm was lifted off her feet and slammed down hard onto her back, the metal on metal rang in the open area.

SilverStorm groaned, she tried to regain herself. Her back hurt as she pushed herself back up. Orion ran over to her to help her stand. Alpha Trion next to them.

"You have much fire in you young one, you must learn to control it, lest it controls you."

SilverStorm looked up at him,

"What gives?"

She groaned; Orion smiled.

"he wasn't hurting me Stormy, well not in the manner you were thinking. He's teaching me."

SilverStorm looked up at Orion,

"You are learning to fight? You?"

Orion shrugged,

"Not my idea but apparently I have to."

SilverStorm looked at Alpha Trion,

"Sorry, I thought you were trying to hurt him."

Alpha Trion smiled,

"Your protectiveness of your brother does you well."

He turned from them walking toward the doorway. SilverStorm eyed him,

"That bot right there always sends a shiver through me, like he know something we don't"

Orion smirked,

"He probably does. He is the oldest Cybertronian alive. He knew the Primes."

SilverStorm looked back to Orion,

"Yeah right."

Orion nodded,

"Its true, though now that I said that I think I wasn't supposed to tell anybody."

SilverStorm chuckled,

"That secret is safe, no one would believe that."

….

SilverStorms back still hurt the next day, Friday. The whole of Cybertron had tuned in to watch Megatronous's speech. Naturally Orion had accompanied him to the arena. SilverStorm sighed as she flicked on the Vid Screen. The crowd was massive as it hovered around the stage, she was just about to sit when the door sounded with a knock. Who would be here now?

She opened the door to find Ratchet on the other side.

"Ratch? Shouldn't you be at work?"

Ratchet shook his head,

"I took off, figured I'd come over and watch this speech with you. Orion's been talking about it none stop for weeks."

SilverStorm smirked as she and Ratchet sat on the sofa. The crowd began to cheer as Megatronus walked out on stage. SilverStorm smiled when she saw Orion behind him, and some other bot she didn't know.

"Fellow Cybertronians! Rumor has been circling that I intend to leave the gladiatorial arena for the political… those rumors are true! But make no mistake, though I will no longer fight for you, I fight with you! Together as one we will end the oppression the council has forced us to live under! Together we will rise! Together we will fight for our freedom!"

SilverStorm was entranced, as was Ratchet, along with the whole of Cybertron. The gladiator spoke with such conviction, such passion.

"For decades I have fought beasts from across this galaxy, slaying them down and you were by my side to support me! Now I ask you to do the same again as I challenge the greatest, fiercest beast in all the galaxy, the Council! Cybertronians! Today I stand before you to offer you freedom! Freedom from oppression by the council! Even now they sit in the Citadel staring down at us! To them we are nothing more then dirt they tread under their heel!"

The crowds cheered as he spoke, femme and mech alike cheering his name.

"Will you stand with me brothers and sister? Will you fight for what you have earned through centuries of slavery? Join me! Join the fight! I, Megatron, fight for you!"

Megatron waved as he walked off the stage, people chanting and cheering as he did. Orion and Soundwave followed him.

"Quite amazing my friend, I believe you have their full support!"

Megatron chuckled,

"Orion what did you think?"

Orion's face was twisted,

"That was not the speech I wrote."

Megatron smiled handing him back the data pad,

"The people of Cybertron are ready for a change, they need talk of action, not more speeches and talk of negotiation!"

Orion narrowed his eyes,

"Violence never solved anything Megatronu…Megatron. It only makes things worse. That's now a crowd out there, that is the start of a riot! You speak of fighting… talk of war!"

Megatron turned to fully face him,

"Perhaps war is the only way to resolve this conflict. Do you honestly believe the council will just hand over their power to the people without a fight?"

Orion shook his head slowly,

"No… No, I presume not."

Megatron laid his hand on Orion's shoulder. Orion sighed,

"And what will the cost of this war be Megatron?"

Megatron lifted his eyes to look back out to the arena,

"Freedom comes at a cost brother, that is what makes it so valuable."

Orion couldn't help but feeling a dread feeling in his energon processor as he, SoundWave, and Megatron made their exit out of the arena.

…..

SilverStorm flicked off the Vis Screen, turning to Ratchet.

"Wow."

Ratchet nodded slowly,

"Never saw Orion as the war propaganda type."

SilverStorm nodded, though she didn't say anything. Afterall hadn't he written that speech? She sat back down on the sofa.

"There is a lot about my brother I am finding out I don't know."

She sighed, Ratchet was Orion's best friend, she could trust him.

"I found him learning self defense the other night. From Alpha Trion, my brother learning to fight. I have to admit it does scare me a little."

Ratchet nodded,

"All this talk of war has me on edge, the only resemblance of "military" power is the Elite Guard, and they are more like glorified cops then anything."

SilverStorm sat back,

"I'm not cut out for war, neither is Orion. We'd probably be the first two to die."

Ratchet scoffed,

"What an outlook."

SilverStorm jabbed him playfully.

"Says the medibot with the most pessimistic outlook this side of Cybertron."

Ratchet just shook his head, with frown.

"I wish I was a medibot, I'm really nothing more then a gofer. I bring the doctors what they need, hand them tools, and that's pretty much it."

SilverStorm looked at him sympathetically,

"Apparently I am not made to be a doctor, I am too particular."

He said in a mocking tone,

"years of schooling to what, be a hospital maid."

SilverStorm laid a hand on his shoulder,

"You'll get there Ratchet, you are the smartest bot I know. I'm sure they will promote you in time."

Ratchet scoffed with a huff,

"Right, gotta love your optimistic outlook Stormy, even if it is disillusioned."

Stormy twisted her face,

"Do I have to put up with you till Orion gets home?"

Ratchet leaned back on the sofa, placing his hands behind his head.

"As I said I have the day off, so yes!"

SilverStorm groaned, Ratchet was a trick to get along with. Grumpy at times, although quite smart. He was just so annoyingly cocky about it.

A few more hours ticked by slowly till Orion came through the door, SilverStorm jumped up.

"Orion, Ratchets been here forever, I have things to do so bye!"

She skipped out the door quickly not wanting to stay behind and listen to the two. She raced out to the street taking her alt mode she planned on finding Megatronus. She battled with herself as she drove, was it to forward to seek him out? Should she wait till he came to her? On the other hand, if she waited, he may never come. She continued forward till she reached a small town in Kaon, she was surprised Megatronous's dwelling was modest, nothing at all like she had imagined.

SilverStorm drove up to the door, taking her femme form as she knocked. Her spark pounding as she waited, the door opened slowly.

"SilverStorm?"

"Megatronus! I uh….I wanted to congratulate you. The news streams are all a buzz with your speech and the reaction."

Megatron smiled,

"Please call me Megatron now, its more fitting of my new roll."

SilverStorm smiled,

"Then call me Stormy, all my friends do."

Megatron opened the door wider,

"Perhaps we can be more than just friends."

SilverStorm tilted her head,

"What?"

Megatron took her hand,

"I have been thinking and with what I am about to undertake I would love to have you by myside, if you wish. I would ask you to be my girlfriend."

SilverStorm felt her spark soar, she thought she might explode with excitement.

"Me? But why me?"

She mentally kicked herself, why did she have to ask questions.

"Because I see a fire in you, a lust for life, and a passion for it. I enjoy being with you."

SilverStorm giggled,

"We've only been on one date; I can be a right handful you know. My previous boyfriend can attest to that."

Megatron placed his hand on her face,

"His loss."

She smiled,

"Megatron, I would love to be your girlfriend."

…..

In the months that followed Megatron's following grew into a force, the talk of war that was once mere whispers was now a cry. The Cybertronian populace wanted change, and they were willing to fight for it thanks to Megatron's leading. The council having caught wind of this movement summoned Megatron to appear before them.

"You will accompany me, won't you?"

Megatron ask Orion as he sat across from him, SilverStorm at his side with Elita at Orion's. Orion nodded,

"I have come this far with you; I do not intend to stop now."

SilverStorm was sitting leaning up against Megatron, his arm draped over her shoulders. The past few months had been filled with a flurry of excitement, Megatron was consistently on the move making speeches all across Cybertron. SilverStorm, Orion, and Soundwave by his side. Of course, there were those opposed him, those who stood with the council.

"I wish you would let me come to…"

SilverStorm rubbed Megatron arm. Megatron sighed,

"Where I and your brother go is no place for a femme."

SilverStorm sighed looking over to Elita with a shrug. Elita was sitting with her head laying on Orion's shoulder. SilverStorm prided herself on bringing the two closer. Having "forced" Orion to spend time with Elita by frequently having the femme over, even going so far as to set Elita up with another date in hopes it would make Orion jealous and much to her amusement it worked.

"Don't worry about us, me and SilverStorm will be finishing up work at the Praxius center. That shuttled is nearly complete after months of work."

SilverStorm groaned,

"About time, that was the longest project we have ever worked on."

All four sat at Macadam's, talking and laughing, none of them knew what tomorrow would bring. None of them knew that tomorrow life as they knew it would change forever. A darkness was rising over Cybertron, a darkness that would consume them all. The golden age was coming to an end, as all eras of peace eventually do. War was dawning on the horizon; a shadow of death was about to fall over Cybertron.

Alpha Trion walked outside, his beard slightly dragging the ground as he stood in the wind, thunder rumbled as the lightening cracked in the sky.

"It begins"


	4. Chapter4

SilverStorm rolled over on her berth, today was the day. Orion and Megatron went before the council and she and Elita would finally finish that blasted shuttle. She stretched as she stood, the sun was breaking over the peaks as she got ready to go. She walked out of her room, Orion was pacing the floor nervously, she could see his lips moving as he did.

"Orion?"

Orion jumped at SilverStorms voice,

"You okay?"

She chuckled. Orion nodded,

"Yes, fine, just nervous that's all."

SilverStorm sighed with a smirk,

"Isn't Megatron doing most of the talking."

Orion nodded,

"Yes, he is, but I need to have in my head what to say should the council ask me anything."

SilverStorm shook her head,

"Don't stress yourself out to much, oh and don't forget Ratchet is coming over tonight."

Orion felt badly, he knew he have ignoring Ratchet the past few months. He had been so preoccupied with work, training, and Megatron.

A knock came to the door, Orion tried to calm his spark as he walked over to the door. Megatron was here, their journey was just about to begin.

"Good morning Megatron."

Orion invited him in cordially, Megatron smiled with a nod.

"and to you Orion, Where is your sister?"

Orion looked around him, he was just there.

"Stormy!"

He called out as SilverStorm rushed out of the bathroom,

"What?!"

Orion nodded toward Megatron,

"Megatron wants you."

SilverStorm smiled, her hand over her spark.

"I thought something was wrong… primus there is to much tension today. Morning Megatron."

Megatron walked over to her, a knowing smile on his face.

"SilverStorm, today me and your brother embark on something that will change history. A new age is about to dawn, and I cannot imagine it dawning without you by my side, as my bride. My wife."

SilverStorm felt her emotions breaking loose, her put her hands over her mouth as Megatron knelt in front of her.

"Megatron…"

She whispered; Orion was just as surprised. Megatron had not said a word to him. Though he was indeed happy for SilverStorm.

"SilverStorm Pax, will you be my wife?"

SilverStorm squealed as she nodded, jumping into Megatron's arms as he stood. Megatron laughed as he spun her around, placing her down as the two brought their faces together. Orion twisted his face, turning his back. He did not want to see that; it was bad enough his sister had fallen for a "bad boy" like Megatron.

"Uh Megatron we should be going."

Orion stammered. SilverStorm giggled,

"Good luck to both of you."

She watched the two leave before spinning herself around gleefully and falling back onto the sofa. She was engaged! She was engaged! She hugged herself out of excitement, her eyes sudden went wide as she bolted upward.

"Scrap!

She ran out the door and toward her job.

………………………………………

Elita twirled the screwdriver in her hand, it wasn't like SilverStorm to be late. In fact, the femme was always 10 minutes early and now 15 minutes past there was still no sign of her. She did hope nothing was wrong, Orion and Megatron were going before the council today but that shouldn't have held her up.

"Elita!"

Elita jumped up as SilverStorms voice echoed in the shop. She saw SilverStorm come running over to her, a new sparkle in her eyes.

"SilverStorm! What's wrong?"

SilverStorm reached her, grabbing Elitas hands she pulled her in close.

"I'm engaged!"

She barely whispered. Elita's eyes went wide.

"To Megatron?"

SilverStorm nodded furiously,

"Just this morning! Oh Elita, I am so happy, I feel like I am flying."

Elita chuckled as SilverStorm spun herself and chatted on.

"I mean I had always hoped, prayed that we would get married, but something always told me it was just a fantasy but now its real! Oh, Primus its real!"

SilverStorm came back over to Elita,

"You got to be my Best Femme; I wouldn't have anyone else."

Elita smiled as she patted SilverStorm on the shoulder,

"I would love to."

……………………………………..

The day waned on as Elita and SilverStorm had finally managed to get to work. Though their minds weren't in it. The clock ticked by slowly, with each passing minute the question lingered how were their mechs doing? The council could be a scary place, most Cybertronians didn't want to go there. The citadel loomed, with its darkened look and even darker feel.

SilverStorm had a sick feeling deep in her energon processor, she wasn't sure what it was, but something didn't feel right. That feeling followed her and Elita all the way home. SilverStorm opened the creaky door to their apartment as the two walked in, in silence.

Both felt the same, though neither one said it. The hour was growing late as the sun began to sink, both grew more and more worried. Their sparks leapt when there was a knock at the door only for it to be Ratchet, though SilverStorm could tell by his face he felt something off.

"I am not sure how to describe it, its like a disturbance…something is off balance or something. I feel it in my spark and my energon processor."

Both femmes nodded agreeing with his words,

"I have felt that way for the better half of the day. Like a deep sorrow."

She sighed plopping back down on the couch. Not how she had imagined feeling after becoming engaged. Ratchet remained with them as the sun disappeared behind the mountains. SilverStorm shook her head,

"I am going to look for him, they should be well done by now."

She made her way to the door when it opened, there stood Orion. His face was blank, his eyes dim.

"Orion?"

Orion looked at her, though his mind was elsewhere.

"Orion what's wrong? Where is Megatron?"

She guided Orion to the sofa, he shook his head slightly. Ratchet, Elita, and SilverStorm exchanged glances. What had happened to cause Orion to be so out of it? Ratchet knelt in front of him, placing a hand on his head then chest.

"No excessive heat. Your spark rate is a little slow but fine."

Orion didn't move as Ratchet checked him over, reporting that physically the mech was fine. SilverStorm twitched,

"Orion where is Megatron?"

Orion glanced her way but didn't say anything. SilverStorm felt something terrible was happening, she turned running for the door when Orion abruptly stood.

"NO SILVERSTORM!"

His voice seemed to shake the floor,

"Stay away from him, I don't want you to ever go near him again."

SilverStorm turned to look at him, he was glaring at her. Never had he raised his voice to her in such a manner. She was beginning to fell frightened.

"Orion what is going on?"

Orion walked around Ratchet and the sofa,

"I will force you to stay if I must."

He grabbed her wrist tightly, SilverStorm's eyes went wide. Now he touched her in anger, something was definitely wrong.

"Orion please tell me."

She looked deep into his electric blue eyes.

"Megatron has turned on us, on Cybertron."

SilverStorm shook her head, she couldn't believe that.

"How?"

She barely managed

"Today when we went before the council, Megatron began to demand we overthrow the old guard with force, he…he demanded the council declare war and wipe out all of those who oppose the new world order."

Orion let her wrist go, looking to the floor.

"He then proceed to demand them to name him the next Prime."

SilverStorm was in shock over what she was hearing.

"I tried to calm the council; they were getting angry with both of us due to his words. I told them that there were peaceful solutions to what Megatron proposed. They agreed with what I said, they listened to my words. When they banished Megatron the citadel and informed him he was to stop his political campaigning or be thrown into prison he left. I tried to run after him to speak with him but…"

Orion's shoulders went even lower,

"He told me we were through, that I had usurped him and that he was no longer my friend."

Orion shivered,

"I saw his eyes Stormy, they changed. They are a fire ridden with vengeance red now. I fear for what he might do."

Orion purposely let out the part Halogen had stated that he felt Orion, should he find the Matrix, would be worthy of carrying it, to be called Prime. At the moment he didn't care about that, he didn't have what it took to be a leader anyway. As was evident by SilverStorms next movement.

SilverStorm was trying to process everything Orion had just said.

"No, I…I don't believe this, I can't believe this!"

She ran out the door before Orion could stop her, her eyes flowing with tears as she quickly transformed and took to the road. She had to find Megatron, she had to speak with him.

……………………………………..

SilverStorm's face was wet with tears, she had checked Megatron's apartment and he was not there, she headed to the only other place he would be… the arena. She pulled to a stop and transformed. The once beautiful arena, vibrant with life was now desolate and dirty. With Megatron's departure from the arena no one had been able to take his place, the arena lost business and had to close.

"Megatron!"

She hollered walking under the stadium where beasts of all races had once been held.

"Megatron!"

Her voice cracked as he echoed, where could he be. She walked out to the middle of the arena, staring up at all the stands. Graffiti now covered the walls, younglings causing mischief as also managed to sneak in the arena, holding illegal races. The ground of uneven with tire treads and hover marks evident. She was just about to turn to leave when his voice called to her.

"Storm?"

She looked toward the exit as Megatron walked through, she felt a bit of fear run through her.

"Megatron? Your eyes"

Megatron laughed, it echoed into the arena.

"indeed, finally my true colors are free to show themselves."

SilverStorm sniffled,

"So, what my brother said was true, you have fallen to evil."

Megatron smile never left his face as he lifted hers to his.

"Some may call it evil; I call it a new age. Now begins the fight my dear, the new world order. With me at the top, I will rule this planet and all those on it. You will be by my side as Queen, my empress of New Cybertron."

SilverStorm shrunk back, she felt her spark breaking as Megatron continued.

"Already those who remain most loyal to me gather together. We will take Cybertron with such ease. The council won't even know what has hit them. Your brother… he is weak…he will fall with the rest of them."

SilverStorm gasped,

"I won't let you hurt my brother, you monster!"

She smacked her fist off his chest as he grabbed her arms and pulled her into himself. She wanted to fight, she wanted to push away but couldn't bring herself to do it. She still loved him. Finally, she managed to push back against him.

"Please Megatron, don't start a war. We can solve this calmly."

Megatron roared,

"You sound just like your brother."

SilverStorm lowered her head, Orion was right. He was always right. She felt a strong grip grab her arm.

"You will be by my side as I rise to power, whether as my wife or as a prison, your choice. Though I will give you time to think."

Megatron flung her into a cage, where a great beast had once been held. She cowered back into the darkened corner as the cage slammed shut. Megatron's voice echoed as she watched Soundwave, along with several others, about 25 in total walk by here. She shivered in the coldness, and dampness of the cell.

………………………………………….

SilverStorm shivered, somehow, she had managed to fall asleep. She stretched herself out as her jointed creaked. A small ray of sunlight was spilling in, she walked over to the door of the cage. Megatron and the others were still in the center of the arena, though their number had grown. She back away, how had Megatron amassed such a following in such a short time? She heard heavy footsteps coming toward her as she back again into the darkened corner. Megatron glared in,

"Have you made your decision?"

SilverStorm's eyes shone in the darkness, she had to find a way to escape this madness.

"Take me with you and allow me to decide for myself once I have seen you in action."

Megatron though for a moment before nodding in an agreement. The cage door opened as he marched inside, grabbing her arm, and dragging her with him. A small part of him felt bad, he did truly love her, but he could not allow love to jeopardize his conquest.

SilverStorm had no idea where they were going, she walked beside Megatron as his and his and of followers ,about 40 strong now, march up the streets and into the citadel. Mechs and femmes jumped out of their way as they watched in both fear and awe of the fire power the unit carried. Megatron wasted no time, breaking down the citadel doors and making his way right into the councils chambers.

"Councilmen!"

His voice echoed into the large room. SilverStorm felt a shiver run up her as one of the mechs assigned to watch her shoved her to her knees.

"You dared to threaten me, you who sit high above us all. Well no more because today you fall! And I will rise to rule this planet the way it should be ruled! One ruler! One leader to whom you will answer!"

Megatron aimed his cannon, SilverStorm watched with horror as the scene played out in slow motion before her eyes. Megatron and his front men fired, Megatron's blast taking out Halogen, the others wounding and killing other council members. Megatron roared,

"In the name of a new world order I declare war upon Cybertron!"

He and the other rushed out of the citadel, killing anything that tried to stop them. SilverStorm sat in shaking horror. Megatron in his attack had forgotten about her. She couldn't move, she couldn't breathe. She was shaking, hyperventilating, there in front of her were dead bodies, energon pooling and running toward her. She quickly jumped up, pushing her back to the wall. Her hands flew over her mouth she thought she might vomit. She screamed when a hand touched her shoulder,

"My child."

SilverStorm turned,

"Alpha Trion?"

She couldn't hold back anymore as she collapsed into his arms crying, her spark was broken, shattered. Her only feeling was of fear now. What would become of them? Of Cybertron?


	5. Chapter5

Orion paced the floor, Elita and Ratchet watched him. SilverStorm had not returned, and with news of Megatron forces having reach them he grew more and more worried.

"Orion sit! You are doing my head in!"

Ratchet hollered at him. Orion shook his head slowly, sitting down and placing his face into his hands. Elita ran her hand along his back as she laid her head on his shoulder. She was worried too, scared even. They all jumped when a knock came to the door. Orion looked at the door not moving, what it was Megatron? He stood slowly walking over to it, he stopped 10 feet before it.

"Whose there?"

His voice even scaring himself,

"Alpha Trion."

Orion felt a sudden sense of relief and security wash over him as he quickly opened the door. He was even more surprised to see Alpha Trion carrying SilverStorm in his arms.

"Merely exhausted, she has seen her fair share of trauma today."

Orion lead Alpha Trion to the sofa where he gently laid her down. Orion looked up at him, the old bot seems unphased by current events.

"You seem unphased sir."

Orion felt slightly annoyed, here they were at the beginning of what everyone was thinking a war and Alpha Trion acted as though it was nothing.

"As I have told you before my student there are things, many things I am unable to reveal. Though one of such I can reveal, one my journey here to bring SilverStorm back, I saw many taking up arms."

Orion shivered,

"To fight with Megatron no doubt."

Alpha Trion looked at Ratchet and Elita, these four were so young and yet…

"No, my student, against him."

Orion stood,

"What?"

Alpha Trion nodded,

"Megatron's actions were not condone by many, a line has been drawn young ones, a war is beginning. It is time to decide where you will stand when the curtain falls."

All three lowered their heads, none wanted to fight with Megatron, nor did they know how to fight a war.

"Already the Elita Guard summons those who are willing to fight. They plan to stop Megatron before this goes to far."

SilverStorm groaned, sitting up she rubbed her eyes. She heard voice around her, she jumped up. Her spark pounding until she realized she was safe.

"Oh, thank Primus,"

She fell into Orion with a hug,

"You were right… you were right"

She cried into his shoulder, Orion kept his arms around her, stroking her back. He felt sorry for her, he wanted to help her.

"Megatron plans to over take Cybertron. He plans to rule it. He… he wants you dead."

SilverStorm stammered as she wiped the tears from her eyes. Orion looked at Alpha Trion.

"I am not sure what to do."

Alpha Trion smiled,

"The four of you follow me."

…………………………………….

"You will be safe here for a time."

Alpha Trion opened a secret door in his office which lead down to the vaults.

"Hide?"

Orion asked, slightly surprised. Alpha Trion nodded, hiding his smile. He knew Orion would not go for such an act of cowardice.

"We aren't going to hide sir, there are bots that need us."

Ratchet nodded in agreement.

"I may be nothing more then a glorified nurse right now, but I have a doctorate! I can't hide while bots are being hurt and I do nothing. Its against my code, against what I stand for, what I live for."

Both Elita and SilverStorm nodded in agreement,

"Hiding will accomplish nothing but to state to Megatron he is winning by fear."

SilverStorm took Orion's arm,

"We may not be fighters Alpha Trion, but we will do our part to help stop Megatron."

…………………………………….

In the months that followed Megatron's forces had grown exponentially as they took over Poly Hex and Kaon, claiming Kaon as they headquarters. Megatron had announced that his forces would be called Decepticons. A name meant to strike fear into the sparks of everyone they encountered.

Meanwhile the resistance began to call themselves Autobots. A force for good who were fighting to bring freedom and peace back to the now war ridden planet. Most every bot had chosen a side, and those who remained undecided still wavered more to one side or the other. No place was safe now, most cities had been claimed by one faction or another, curfews had been set in place along with martial law. Everyone was expected to be armed much to Orion's disappointment, he still didn't believe in such violence though it became more and more clear everyday that talking was no longer a solution.

SilverStorm sat on the steps to Iacon, the city had been claimed by the Autobots and held one of its larger military facilities. She had been inducted into the army to build war craft alongside Elita. She sighed sadly as she looked around her, units marching the streets, where sparkling's and younglings had once played. She looked to the horizon which once held such beauty now was spotted by smoke and fire, the building around her showed signs of bombings, the ground was cracked and blackened.

Her home, her life, everything had changed so quickly. She shook her head, in a matter of months her life had become a war zone, Cybertron no longer shone brilliantly amongst the stars, instead now a dark shadow was cast over it. A normal day now consisted of screams and explosions; the smell of death lingered in the air.

She pushed herself up to her feet, was it true what was being said? Was Cybertron dying? It was true the sun no longer seemed to shine and Energon no longer seemed to be growing. She turned walking into Iacon, the Hall of Records had been preserved, now mostly used for Military data but still. Even Alpha Trion had managed to save Orion from combat by enlisting him to assist the old sage.

She sighed, Ratchet however had been taken almost immediately and placed on the battle field. Medics were highly valued now. SilverStorm smiled, at least Ratchet finally made it though at what cost. She hadn't seen him in over 3 months, he had been transferred to Tiger Pax. Communications were limited due to the fear of Megatron's forces infiltrating them.

"Hey you okay?"

SilverStorm turned to Elita who was wearily walking toward her. SilverStorm nodded, coming over to meet her. The hall was quiet with only a few murmurs rising amongst them.

"I am just tired, but I think everyone is, no sooner does one fall asleep then you are wakened by alarms and explosions. Elita nodded, she looked around for Orion.

"Orion has been distant lately no?"

SilverStorm nodded her agreement,

"I have noticed that too. Its like he is bearing this whole war on his shoulders."

Elita nodded,

"he is sort of."

SilverStorm turned to her,

"What?"

Elita sighed,

"Look he didn't want me to say anything to you but, he feels responsible like he somehow enabled Megatron to start this."

SilverStorm shook her head,

"That sounds like my brother, blaming himself for something that wasn't."

Elita sighed,

"I don't think he even…"

She looked away, SilverStorm knew what she meant bringing Elita into a hug.

"I know it's silly, I mean we are in a war there are more important things right now."

Elita sobbed softly,

"I just… I still love him you know but I don't think he loves me anymore."

SilverStorm looked at her in the eyes,

"He loves you Elita, more then you realize. Orion just has a hard time dealing with stress, he tends to cut himself off from the world when a situation gets too stressful, he backs away. He has to have time to think. But I know he loves you."

Elita smiled wiping the tears from her eyes. SilverStorm smiled,

"There now, you go get some sleep while we can. I have a few things to attend to."

Elita yawned not arguing as she headed for the bunkers to get some rest. SilverStorm looked around the hall, Orion was here somewhere. She made her way down the hall till she found him.

"Orion?"

She whispered, Orion looked at her through the door way, nodding for her to enter.

"Alpha Trion has me tagging these relics down in the vault. Trackers of some sort."

Silverstorm grunted,

"Maybe when you get a break from that you can go see Elita. She's devastated you have been ignoring her."

Orion glanced at SilverStorm then back to his datapad. He knew she was right. He sighed laying the datapad down on the desk.

"It's my fault Stormy, all of this."

SilverStorm shook her head,

"Orion listen to me and listen good. None of this is your fault. Did you tell Megatron to threaten the council?"

"Well…No"

"Did you force him to take up arms against them and all of Cybertron?"

"No…."

"Then how is this your fault?"

Orion slammed his fists on the desk,

"I supported him! Without me he would have never gotten as far as he did, I encourage him onward."

SilverStorm shook her head,

"You have read the stories and researched the original Primes have you not?"

Orion nodded,

"Then do you believe that the Fallen is the other 12's fault? They caused that?"

Orion narrowed his eyes,

"No, that was his choice to turn on his brothers and sister."

SilverStorm grabbed Orion's shoulders

"Exactly, the others support him though didn't they right up until like Megatron he turned on them! That is what friends, brothers do!"

Orion let her words sink in, he knew her to be right. His mind was so confused, everything that was happening. He still had not told anyone Halogen had told him he would make a great Prime. Like he needed that added stress, what did he know of being a Prime anyway.

SilverStorm snapped him out of his thoughts,

"Now I am going to go and get some sleep. I suggest you do the same."

SilverStorm walked out of Iacon and down to the bunkers. She felt her spark ache, she laid back as sleep took over. She dreamed of a life that could have been.

………………………………………

Alpha Trion hid in the stairwell listening to the conversation, it was only a matter of time now. Soon Orion would find his true destiny and SilverStorm hers. He admired the strength in both of them, though Orion needed some pushing to make him stronger, Alpha Trion chuckled to himself, sometimes you had to bee forced into greatness in order to accept your destiny.


	6. Chapter6

Orion stood staring out of the Iacon doorway, loud explosions in the near distance had caught his attention. He worried for SilverStorm, she had been taken into that particular battle and from the sound of it the Decepticons were getting the upper hand. He sighed heavily as the ground shook beneath him, a heavy burden weighing on his spark. He still had not told anyone about what Halogen had said to him and now he might never get the chance to tell SilverStorm.

…………………

SilverStorm hunkered down behind a now destroyed warehouse, the smoke with thick, choking her and her unit as they attempted to remain under it. They were under heavy suppressive fire, no one could move, no one could change positions. SilverStorm looked to her left and to her right, bots both femme and mech, young and older were hunkered down with her.

"Ironhide…"

She looked to her right, the rusty red mech look over to her.

"Storm?"

"They are getting closer, if we don't make a move, then we are as good as dead."

Ironhide sighed,

"We're dead if we make a move, we are surrounded."

SilverStorm shook her head,

"Then it doesn't matter."

Before Ironhide could response SilverStorm reach over to him, pulling a grenade off his side, she jumped up, not able to see threw the smoke cloud she began to run forward, plasma blasts and bullets whizzed by her. She shifted her weight, running quietly through the smoke till she saw it, the Decepticon battalion. Without a second thought she launched the grenade into the unsuspecting group. She dove to the ground as the grenade exploded, wiping out half of the Deception battalion, the other half frantically shot into the smoke cloud,

"Where did the grenade come from?"

SilverStorm rose to a standing position, her guns activated as she began to shot, taking down cons with her as she ran. Con after Con fell as they appeared from the smoke, the battalion fell into a fell unit.

"Retreat!"

One of the cons hollered as SilverStorm slayed them, she panted heavily as she watched them disappeared. Tens of bodies laid around her, the ground was coated in energon. She fell to her knees in exhaustion as shadows formed in the smoke,

"I suggest a retreat! You don't want to see what I did to your brothers!"

She shakily stood back up as Ironhide along with the others appeared through the smoke.

"Gotta hand it to you kid, I would never have thought that would have worked."

SilverStorm sighed in relied collapsing once again, Ironhide catching her this time.

"Your wounded!"

SilverStorm looked quizzically up at him, she hadn't noticed the injuries to her arms, a bullet whole in her abdomen, and a few grazes on her legs.

"Well scrap…"

She whispered before passing out, the world faded black as she sunk into Ironhide's arms.

…………………….

Orion sat with his head resting on his hands, SilverStorm had been brought into the Iacon Infirmary, she had been critical wounded but was being hailed a hero for saving her whole unit. He looked over to her face, her eyes shut a small glimmer a blue shining through them letting him know she was alive.

"She's recovering, her vitals are coming up."

Orion looked up at Ratchet,

"I knew something like this would happen."

He placed his hand on her face.

"You can't blame yourself, its war Orion."

Orion looked up at Ratchet, he was a full-blown medic now, no more being a hospital go-fer.

"She's always been impulsive, never thinks just does."

Ratchet smiled,

"She saved her whole unit, without her "impulsiveness" her unit, including her, would probably be dead."

Orion sighed,

"I suppose you are right."

Ratchet walked over to him, placing a hand on his shoulder. A silent way of showing his support as he continued to his other patients. Orion smiled at the gesture, Ratchet was a true friend, one who had stuck by him threw everything, the one bot he could call on in a pinch. He turned his attention back to his sister, just before SilverStorm had been taken to battle, Elita had been transferred to Kalis.

He had not heard from her in months, he tried not to assume the worst. He had always been an optimistic bot, but lately his thoughts were turning more and more pessimistic. He stood up, stretching his back. He needed a walk.

He placed his hand on SilverStorms shoulder before leaving, the warm air hit him as he walked out of the infirmary. A gentle breeze was blowing amongst the makeshift buildings and tents that had been constructed. He walked a little ways pausing when he heard voices,

"Cybertron is dying."

He tilted his head, the voices were coming from one of the makeshift structures, the War Lab.

He slowly snuck over,

"This war is poisoning our planet to the core. The spilled energon, the destruction, the evil."

Orion felt a pang in his chest,

"How can we fix it?"

"There is no way to fix it, it will continue to poisoning the core, to slowly destroy Primus's spark until this planet is nothing more than a dead husk."

Orion backed away, Primus? How could this war "kill" Primus, he was much to ancient, much to powerful for a war to destroy him. He turned heading for Alpha Trion, he had an idea, perhaps not the wisest of ideas but an idea.

………………………………………………………….

SilverStorm coughed violently coming out of her darkness,

"Easy Stormy!"

She frantically looked around her, her last memory being that of the Decepticons.

"Easy you are safe."

She looked up at the bot holding her down,

"Ratchet?"

Ratchet nodded,

"You were injured pretty badly; you've been unconscious for a few days."

SilverStorm looked around,

"Where's Orion?"

Ratchet shook his head,

"I wish I knew; I haven't seen him in a few days now."

SilverStorm attempted to sit up, to which Ratchet pushed her down.

"Ratchet I am fi…"

Suddenly her body jolted, her eyes shone brilliantly.

"Stormy?"

Ratchet held the limp form in his arms, her eyes wide open, her spark pounding in her chest.

"Stormy?"

…………………………………………………………………..

Orion stood looking down into the well, he had told no one other then Alpha Trion of his plan. He knew Ratchet would attempt to stop him and SilverStorm was still unconscious. He threw the long rope down and began to slowly scale the sides of the well. He had no idea if he would ever come back out, but he had to try. Had to try and reverse the affects of what was happening, he had to try and save the core.

Orion stepped carefully as the well grew darker, and darker.

"Easy"

He whispered to himself as he slowly scaled, his spark dropped when his foot slipped causing him to plummet. His grabbed at the air hoping to grab something to stop his fall when he felt his body stop. He looked around him, he was still floating but not falling. He blinked when a bright light suddenly lit him up.

"Orion Pax."

A loud voice echoed though wearily.

"Yes, that is me."

"You have come here for what purpose?"

Orion gulped, his spark pounding.

"To help you, I heard you were in danger from this war, that it was poisoning you. Since I enabled Megatron to begin this war, I believed it was only right for me to take the risk in coming here."

A low rumble vibrated through the chamber and Orion, almost as if Primus was chuckling.

"You show great compassion, leadership, and empathy."

Orion sighed,

"Leadership? No, I am not a leader."

"Then you were ordered to come here?"

"No sir, I came here of my own accord. No one knows except for Alpha Trion that I am here."

"initiative, I see a leader within you Orion."

Orion lowered his head,

"I never saw that within myself."

Primus's spark glew a little brighter,

"My son, you are whom I have been waiting for. One such as yourself with pure intentions to take on a great responsibility. One whom can be trusted, who is worthy to carry the Matrix."

Orion looked up as an object flew toward him, his chest plate involuntarily opening as the object inserted itself. Orion groaned slightly as he felt his body shift, a bright light shining about him only fading as the aching did.

"Rise Orion, for your new name is Optimus Prime, you will take leadership of the Autobots. Lead them well with the wisdom of your brothers and sister before you."

Orion couldn't speak as he felt his body shot upwards, he blinked as he was suddenly standing back up at the top of the well. He looked around him, had he dreamed the whole thing?

He looked down at his chest, his form was slightly different. Cautiously he opened his chest slightly as a light spilled out. He gasped shutting it. He turned looking toward Iacon, how was he supposed to lead, just walked in and announce it? He looked down at the ground, perhaps Alpha Trion would know what to do.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Ratchet paced back and forth, how was he going to the explain this one? He looked over to the empty berth. Luckily most of the mechs and femmes here were asleep or too out of it to believe what they saw. Heck, even he wasn't sure he believe what he had just seen. He sighed deeply, how would he explain this to Orion?

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

She marched through the war-torn streets; she had a mission. Nothing stopped her as she walked forward, her hips swaying with confidence, the few who saw her blinked, rubbing their optics to make sure they weren't seeing things as she continued down the street and eventually up the steps to Iacon. She had no idea why she was being compelled to come here, something was calling her, pulling her. She threw open the heavy metal doors as they swung back closed behind her, she scanned the area. It was dim, only but a few lights that lead her down a corridor. She stopped dead, her spark was pounding she could feel it, right behind these doors. She shoved them open, her fists clenched as she walked in. Two mechs turn to her, surprise written all over them as she looked around the room.

"The Prime has been awakened"

She spoke, her voice robotic as she stared at Orion. She knew it was him, but yet something was different. Something was forcing itself through her.

…………………………………………………………………………………….

Orion was slightly startled as the doors flew open, he was stunned to see SilverStorm, even more stunned to see her glowing a brilliant energon blue, two large, white feathered wings grace her back. He could feel something about her was different, besides her appearance.

He looked to Alpha Trion as she spoke, definitely not her voice.

"Indeed, he stands here."

Orion felt odd being referred to as a Prime, what was even more odd was Alpha Trion was not surprised by it. SilverStorm walked toward him, she stopped directly in front of him as she knelt to one knee.

"I am Angelus Custos, Guardian of the Matrix, Keeper of the Wisdom within."

Orion looked down at her, seeing his sister knelt before him and her head downcast was odd. She looked back up as she stood.

"Do not fear, your sister will return to you. I merely lay dormant within her. Should the need arise for my assistance I will awaken. She is the vessel that will carry me, through her I will protect the Matrix by protecting you."

Orion felt a surge of energy as SilverStorms body glowed brighter, the light dimmed as he quickly reached out to catch her. She lay limp in his arms. Orion looked up to Alpha Trion.

"Come young one, it is time for you to accept your new name."


	7. Chapter 7

The war wane on with no end or reprieve in sight with Optimus, now leading the Autobots his burdens were heavier, and his decisions more crucial. The one thing that seemed to burden him more then even the war was SilverStorm, he had neglected to tell her of the events that had occurred. She was physically changed, as wings now protruded from her back, and her armor was sleeker, though the being lying dormant within her was only know to himself and Alpha Trion. He had managed to conceal it from Ratchets never ending questions, though it weighed on him. SilverStorm would one day find out about this "Angelus Custos" power, would she understand? Or would she hate him for keeping this a secret?

SilverStorm looked over at Optimus, the war had taken its toll already on him. His eyes were dim from exhaustion, though she was proud of him. She would have never guessed in a million years that Orion, or Optimus ,as he was now known, would have the ability, the strength to lead not just a few but a whole faction, thousands of Cybertronians looked up to him, entrusted him with their lives on the field of battle. She sighed picking up her data pad, glad that she was not in such a position. Optimus had offered second in command to her, to which she had hastily turned down, she was happy just being a normal solider.

Upon Optimus's insisting the two of them shared a quarters, she hadn't argued as the overwhelming feeling to protect him seemed to almost control her as of late. He couldn't go more then ten feet away without a pull in her spark to follow him. She had ignored it, believing it to be paranoia of loosing him, as so many had been lost. Optimus had taken up a young commander, Ultra Magnus as his second in command. The young commander was ambitious, ready to take challenges head on. SilverStorm found him amusing, his vigor to impress Optimus and the War Board was almost laughable at times.

"SilverStorm I have a meeting I must attend; I will return shortly."

SilverStorm was jolted from her thoughts as Optimus exited the tent, the pull in her spark almost physically pulling her to the flap of the tent as she watched him head to the War Board. The creation of a new unit was being discussed, a black ops commando team that would go in and wreck shop. SilverStorm smirked as she walked out of the tent into the evening air, Optimus wasn't too fond of the idea of having a unit that operated outside of normal command chains. She shuddered as the bombs and grenades could be heard in the near distance. Praxius, that battle had been raging there for days now, reinforcements being sent in to relieve the soldiers there, though the Autobot numbers were beginning to wane.

She sat down on the scorched steps of Iacon Hall of Record, one of the only cities they had managed to secure and hold. She leaned back, tilting her face up to the sky. It was starting to become harder to see the sun, the smog and smoke of war hung heavy in the air.

"Getting some rays?"

SilverStorm looked over at Elita approaching her, the femme had been injured in a battle and was recovering. She slowly limped over, easing herself down.

"You doing okay?"

Elita smiled,

"Better every day, though Ratchet doesn't know if I will have full use of my leg again."

SilverStorm frowned,

"This blasted war… just think if things hadn't gone this direction, both of us could be married by now, maybe a few sparkling's."

Elita chuckled,

"I don't believe that sparkling's are a good idea right now, the war orphanage is full of them. Not to mention the ones that have been… well you know…"

Elita voice drifted off as SilverStorm wrapped her arm around her shoulders.

"I know, I never thought that would be something I would have to witness…"

The two sat in silence, listening as for a moment all was silent.

"Either we won Praxius or lost…"

SilverStorm murmured.

"Won."

Both femmes jumped as a mech appeared.

"Apologies I did not mean to startled the two of you."

SilverStorm smiled,

"Can't be to careful now days, Ultra Magnus this is Elita. Elita this is Ultra Magnus, one of the second in commands to my brother."

Elita smiled,

"Sir."

She nodded; Ultra Magnus nodded back.

"Solider."

Ultra Magnus turned his gaze back to SilverStorm,

"Might I have a word with you."

SilverStorm nodded,

"Excuse me Elita, I'll be back."

Elita winked at her as she stood,

"okay, He's a catch huh?"

She whispered to her quickly, SilverStorm just shook her head as she joined Ultra Magnus.

"I have been thinking, and perhaps this is not the best of times, though I think that perhaps…"

SilverStorms spark hitched, was he seriously about to ask her out? In the middle of a war?

"Are you trying to ask me out?"

Ultra Magnus looked at her,

"Indeed I am."

SilverStorm smiled, her eyes blinking,

"Not that I am not honored Magnus but, you do realize we are in the middle of a war."

Ultra Magnus nodded,

"I do, though I do not believe that war should hinder such relations, it should make them stronger."

SilverStorm was surprised, this mech was a by the book commander, no nonsense type.

"I will go out with you on one condition."

Ultra Magnus looked at her,

"That this, relationship, does not affect our work, our fighting."

Ultra Magnus nodded,

"I was going to suggest the same."

He stuck out his hand, SilverStorm shook her head as she shook his hand.

"Deal."

She chuckled as Magnus smiled faintly and left her to return to Elita.

"Well?"

Elita questioned excitedly.

SilverStorm shook her head,

"I just made a relationship deal…"

Elita looked confused,

"A deal?"

"I told him I would date him if only it didn't interfere with our work or fighting more or less."

Elita leaned back with an eye roll,

"How romantic…"

She joked. SilverStorm shrugged,

"Believe me after what happened with Megatron, I will never trust another mech besides my brother…and Ratchet…I guess Alpha Trion to, so other than those three…"

Elita laughed,

"I get you Stormy."

Her face fell.

"To be honest I don't know where I stand with your brother anymore, I mean it sounds selfish, he's busy, and important but when he comes to see me its more like business anymore, he never comes to see just me its everyone in the infirmary. I tried to speak with him but it's almost like…like…"

"Like Orion is but a distant memory? Like this Optimus we now know killed Orion and took his body over…"

Elita turned to her tears brimming her eyes,

"Yes, exactly, I just never knew how to say it…but yes. I feel like I don't know him anymore."

SilverStorm pulled Elita into a hug,

"I feel the same way, its almost like he is hiding something from me, keeping me at an arm's length. He's so different now…"

…

Optimus ran his hand over his helm. The meeting had been intense, and the decision was unanimous to have a new "wrecker" unit as it had been named. Optimus had charged Hound recruiting for said unit. Optimus himself needed to clear his head; it wasn't too long ago he would have done anything to keep away from violence now here he was initiating it. He sighed heavily as he walked toward Icon Hall, the only place on Cybertron that ever seemed to hold answers for him. He turned the corner stopping and sliding back into the alley,

"….To be honest I don't know where I stand with your brother anymore, I mean it sounds selfish, he's busy, and important but when he comes to see me it's more like business anymore, he never comes to see just me its everyone in the infirmary. I tried to speak with him but it's almost like…like…"

Optimus listened, Elita and SilverStorm were conversing on the stairs.

""Like Orion is but a distant memory? Like this Optimus we now know killed Orion and took his body over…"

Optimus felt a pang in his spark, had he changed so much? He looked down as his hands as he turned them over, he pulled his chest plates apart slightly, this matrix his carried had it taken him over?

"I'll tell you something, I haven't told anyone, not even Optimus."

SilverStorms voice drifted over, Optimus listened. He knew it wasn't exactly acceptable to eavesdrop though right now he wasn't to concerned.

"Since I awoke from my injuries, and found out I have these cumbersome annoying wings, I have felt like I need to be next to Optimus ever minute, like I need to protect him. When he gets even five feet away from me, I feel a pull, like a physical pull to be near him… to protect him. At first I thought it was just paranoia but now…it seems to just get stronger."

Optimus closed his eyes, so the dormant being within her wasn't so dormant after all.

…..

Elita looked away,

"Odd…"

She murmured, SilverStorm looked at her.

"Elita One… what do you know?"

Elita shook her head,

"Nothing! I swear!"

SilverStorm narrowed her eyes,

"Elita One spill!"

Elita sighed,

"Okay, Ratchet said that apparently when you "woke up" you were shinning this bright blue. Then you just took off. When you came back you were healed and… well that's all he told me."

SilverStorm stood up,

"So, he has been hiding something from me…"

She jerked her head toward the buildings to the left of them. She narrowed her eyes as she scanned them over the buildings.

"What is it? Cons?"

SilverStorm shook her head,

"No, my brother."

She whispered as she crossed her arms and snuck off the stairs. She slunk down the building with Elita watching her, she gasped loudly as Optimus's body was pulled from the alley and slammed to the ground.

…..

Optimus was thinking, he knew she would find out, he just never assumed it would be from Elita. Maybe he should speak with her tonight and get this out in the ope….

Before his thought could finish, he felt himself pulled from the alley as his body hit the ground hard. He moaned slightly as he pushed himself up from the ground.

"Storm?"

He was surprised as she was standing above him, her arms crossed angrily over her chest as she shifted her weight.

SilverStorm was angry, she hadn't realized she had that much strength.

"Care to explain yourself?"

Optimus pushed himself up, his paint on his hip scuffed.

"I was out for a walk when I heard the two of you speaking to each other. I thought it best not to interrupt."

SilverStorm glared at him,

"Is what Elita said true? What happen to me?"

Optimus looked at her, her eyes glowed brightly in her anger. He sighed as he told her of what had transpired. SilverStorm was speechless as her mouth fell open, and her arms hung loose at her sides. She couldn't believe what she was hearing, why had he kept something so important from her?

Optimus remained silent as SilverStorm seemed to be taking in the information, Elita has managed to limp over and was supporting SilverStorm as she had gone completely limp, nearly falling. She looked dazedly over at Elita,

"Elita, would you mind helping me back to my quarters…"

Elita nodded, her hard gaze falling on Optimus as well. He felt both of their hurt like a knife to his spark.

"Allow me to…"

"NO, just stay away from me Optimus, I don't know you anymore… My brother would never have lied to me like that…just stay away from me, both you and Trion…"

She wrapped her arm around Elitas shoulders, and Elitas around her as they began to walk slowly away. Optimus stepped forward,

"Storm…Elita."

He had to try to reason with them, but they ignored him as they slowly limbered away. Optimus took in a deep breathe and let it out slowly, SilverStorm and him had fights before but this one was different, he could see the betrayal in her eyes. Optimus looked up to the Iacon Hall's doorway there standing in it was Alpha Trion. Optimus's spark fell to the ground, had he seen what had just occurred?

….

SilverStorm sat on her berth, Elita next to her.

"I'm sure he meant well…"

SilverStorm looked at her.

"You really believe that? Because I can't. I'm moving into the barracks with you."

Elita smiled slightly,

"Your choice Stormy, I know you are angry with him."

SilverStorm looked at him,

"And you're not?"

Elita shrugged,

"I guess I am slowly getting over him, its hard when he is around all the time, but I will in time."

SilverStorm nodded,

"Lucky for you, you can move on, put him out of your mind. I am forever linked to him, being my brother and all."

SilverStorm wasted no time in packing her gear and following Elita to the barracks.

"You want the top or the bottom bunk?"

SilverStorm smirked,

"Doesn't matter to me."

Elita smiled

"you can have bottom; I don't need your wings draping over and pesting me in the middle of the night."

SilverStorm chuckled,

"I still haven't gotten used to them; they are so uncomfortable."

SilverStorm sat on the berth, Optimus would no doubt show up and try to convince her to come back. Her spark ached from the feeling that she had to protect Optimus; it was getting to be wearisome. She laid back on the berth, now there were no mechs she trusted. Not a single one, even Ratchet had kept this quiet and if she had to guess it was due to Optimus. Alpha Trion had known about this too… was there any mech she could trust?

SilverStorm sat up, perhaps there was one. She headed out of the barracks, she just had to find him.


	8. Chapter 8

Optimus stood with his head lowered, he couldn't look Alpha Trion in the optics as the old sage approached him.

"I apologize Alpha Trion."

Alpha Trion looked at him, Optimus's gaze was lowered to the ground in shame.

"Apologize for what my student?"

Optimus glanced at him, dropping his gaze back down.

"I shouldn't have lied to SilverStorm, nor spied on her. It was not Prime behavior."

Alpha Trion laughed heartedly causing Optimus to look at him with confusion.

"Sir, I do not understand what is humorous."

Alpha Trion laid a steady, firm hand on Optimus's shoulder.

"What do you believe is Prime behavior?"

Optimus thought for a moment,

"Nobility, strength, courage, honesty, integrity…"

"In other word's perfection."

Alpha Trion cut Optimus short. Optimus nodded slowly,

"I suppose that is what I believe, it is what we are taught."

Alpha Trion smile never wavered as he chuckled,

"Optimus, even Primus himself made mistakes. Mistakes are a part of learning, no bot, is perfect. If you are telling yourself in order to be the Prime, I know you are, that you must be perfect that you will end up sorely disappointed. You must face your mistakes, you must learn from them, deal with them."

Optimus nodded slowly as Alpha Trion spoke, he was taking in his words. His mind still on SilverStorm, the hurt in her eyes had caused his spark to ache like never before.

"You sister need you Optimus, she is your protector, your safeguard. Though right now she may resent that, it is fate, destiny. You two are forever bonded in a way that most siblings never are, even twins do not posses as strong a connection as the two of you now share."

….

SilverStorm snuck her way down the encampment, she mentally cursed herself. This would end badly, but right now she didn't really care. She was too angry with Optimus, the one mech in the whole galaxy she should be able to depend on, lean on, trust with everything she was had failed her in a way that was incalculable in her mind. She reached the edge of the encampment, the borders were heavily guarded, passing from one Autobot territory to another required permission, or a reason such as battle or transfers.

She looked up at the sky, there wasn't a star in the sky. The night was pitch black, she eyed the guards, carefully executing her plan as she took to the air and slipped by them. She smirked when she landed,

"At least they are good for something."

She cautiously walked, keeping her eyes out for any signs of Decepticons as she advanced further and further from the sanctuary of the Autobot encampment. She paused for a moment, knowing in her spark what she was about to do was wrong, Optimus would hate her for what she was about to do.

She kept walking, her anger for Optimus's lies burning within her as she continued. She knelt behind staring at the Kaon Capital. She scoffed as a statue of Megatron was being erected. Her head shook as she watched the Vehicon Trooper clones mill about like micro scraplets. She took a deep breath as her hand raised to her com unit.

"Really, a statue? What your egos is not big enough on its own you need a visual reminder?"

Her commlink crackled as she waited for a response. She spark pounded.

….

Megatron watched as his soldiers built the statue, intimidation, anyone who saw it would know who ruled over this territory. His commlink crackled, the voice surprising him as he jerked his head up. His eyes scanning the area, she was close if she could see the statue.

"Daring of you to come into Decepticon territory, I assume alone."

He waited for a response as he walked toward the arch, his eyes scanning the outlying area.

….

SilverStorm watched as Megatron appeared from the arch way. His head slowly turning as he looked for her. She felt a small pang of regret, his eyes fell to her, though he did not know it. She blinked, she could still back out, turn and make a run for the other direction. Instead she felt herself stand, exposing herself to him as he took a defensive stance in response to the rustling.

"Alone, though not unarmed."

She smirked coyly at him, Megatron turned to face her but staid where he was.

"I could slay you where you stand Autobot."

SilverStorm shrugged,

"perhaps that wouldn't be the worst thing in the world, death would keep me from being betrayed by those I trust most."

Megatron edged forward slightly,

"Ah, as the mighty Optimus Prime betrayed his sisters trust?"

SilverStorm's looked into a cold, cruel glare. Megatron smiled, the look was not directed at him, rather at the thought of Optimus.

"You know my dear, there is still a place for you beside me… think of it… empress of Cybertron.

SilverStorm didn't move as he advanced toward her, she breathed heavily, her chest rising and falling as he came face to face with her. She felt her spark flutter as he lifted her chin to his. She didn't push back as he caressed her, kissing her. She missed this, missed him, or who he was. She wanted to stop him, to hate him. She couldn't. She found herself still in love with him, even after everything he had done, and by Primus she knew he would do more she still loved him.

No one seemed to noticed them in the darkened corner of the tree line. Her commlink buzzed, Optimus. She groaned, causing Megatron to eye her.

"My brother is trying to call me."

She blocked her commlink,

"But I don't want to talk to him, I just wanna be with you."

….

Optimus sat on his berth; it was more then evident that SilverStorm had "moved out". He had been trying to hail her on the com though he couldn't reach her, it seemed her commlink was off and worse, yet no one seemed to know where she was, even Elita didn't know. Optimus sighed, or she didn't want to tell him. He had a strange feeling that something wasn't right, SilverStorm was known for her impulsive behavior. He only hoped that wherever she was, she was thinking through whatever she was doing.

…..

SilverStorm sat with her head leaned on Megatron's shoulder, the advantage of Megatron being the ruler of his faction had played to her benefit. He had graciously demanded to be left alone as he snuck her into one of Kaons many storage areas. Something about being here with him felt good, she smiled slightly, it was just a bit of revenge she could throw at her brother. Now she had a secret, one she would never tell him.

"Again, I appeal to you to remain here with me."

Megatron whispered to her, SilverStorm sat up, looking into his eyes.

"It wouldn't work, I don't believe in your cause, I don't agree with anything you do here."

She pushed herself up, turned her back to him as she crossed her arms in thought. Megatron pushed himself to stand as well.

"Obviously something remains alight between us, or you would not have come here."

SilverStorm turned to him,

"I suppose I will always love you Megatron, as much as I hate myself for it. I could never be enough for you."

Megatron looked her at, for a moment his eyes seemed peaceful. He seemed calm, his voice was mellow and soothing.

"You were always enough for me."

SilverStorm shook her head,

"If I had been enough for you, you would have stopped when I asked. You would have not gone to this extent. I could take all of the stars from the night sky Megatron, and it would never be enough for you."

Megatron eyed her, he remained silent though a smirk came across his face.

"And what is enough for you?"

SilverStorm sighed, shaking her head.

"it was you. A life with you was all I dreamed about. I would have backed you in the political ring, if you would have done it right. Look at this world Megatron, its slowly becoming nothing more than a battleground, even the sun is being blocked from the smoke that rises from the many fires."

Megatron walked toward her,

"I will rule this planet, Stormy, I will make it how it should have always been."

SilverStorm shook her head, backing away.

"You lost sight of your original goals decades ago. I only hope one day you will see the flaw in your faction."

She spoke softly as she climbed a few crates to a high up window, she looked down at Megatron who simply stared up at her.

"Perhaps one day you will escape the shadow your brother casts over you and you will learn to think for yourself."

Her spark lowered; his eyes had returned to their fury as she snuck out of the window. She half expected Megatron to announced her presence and have her fired upon yet something in her told her that he, as strange as it sounded, he still loved her, and had no intentions of hurting her directly.

…

Optimus paced his quarters; it had been a little over 6 hours since anyone had seen his sister. It wasn't like her to leave without word. His spark jumped causing him to flinch as the tent flaps opened.

"Relax. Elita said you wanted to see me."

Optimus was relieved, though SilverStorm still seemed on edge.

"Stormy, I want to apologize. I did not lie to you to hurt you, I was simply not sure how to tell you, I was uncertain of what to do."

SilverStorm glared at him,

"But coming to me about me wasn't the right answer?"

She shook her head,

"I have wings and these weird feelings that I have to protect you, on top of that…."

She stopped; on her flight home she had discovered another part of herself. She lowered her head; she wasn't sure she wanted to tell him, but she had already started.

Optimus's eyes went wide as SilverStorm hand light up, energy surging around it as it took over her body. She looked at Optimus.

"I'm a freak, and you didn't think I needed to know. I already get looks because of these…."

She flapped her wings at him,

"Now I have powers!"

She walked up to Optimus, grabbing his collar and angrily shoving him into his berth.

"Tell. Me. Everything. Now!"

She demanded seething as she kept her grip on Optimus's armor. Optimus nodded recounting to her what he knew. He watch SilverStorms eye intently as no emotion could be seen in them, she seemed to be fighting a storm of emotions raging from anger to sadness to betrayal to guilt.

…..

SilverStorm stood with her back to Optimus as he finished telling her.

"So, I am your protector? More or less the Matrix protector?"

Optimus nodded slowly as SilverStorm seemed to be taking it in. He waited for her to speak.

"I don't know how to get past this Optimus, or frankly if we ever will."

She turned to him, tears brimming her eyes.

"I just want my brother back. The brother who didn't lie to me, who told me everything and I could come to him with anything."

Optimus felt her words cut him, had he really changed so much?

"SilverStorm, my name may have changed but I am still your brother, nothing can change that."

SilverStorm shook her head turning to leave,

"You are but a pale reflection of my brother, the two of you share similar body style and color schemes. A few of your ideals are the same, besides that…"

She couldn't finish as she left, she headed back for the barracks. She had hoped to make conversation enough to avoid the question of where she had been and had succeeded. She crawled into her berth, Elita was already fast asleep as she pulled the cover up to her shoulders. Morning would come quickly perhaps with it would be some light to shed on this whole situation.


	9. Chapter 9

"**For those of you who have read A Time Misunderstood, you will recognize a scene in this story that SilverStorm spoke of.**"

The tension between Optimus and SilverStorm only seemed to build as the weeks went by. SilverStorm had gone public with her abilities as they prepared for a battle in Kalis. To her surprised most everyone accepted it, welcomed it. Any edge they could use for this war was welcomed with all arms open. She stood in the briefing with the tens of other soldiers, Elita by her side as the commander briefed them,

"Due to the vitality of this mission, Optimus Prime himself will be leading us."

SilverStorm groaned, everyone else seemed thrilled. She waited as the unit disbursed to gather their arms. She stood staring up at Optimus. He wasn't one for podiums or being higher then the others and would often stand on the ground level with the soldiers.

"SilverStorm, do you not think this hostility between us has gone on long enough."

SilverStorm crossed her arms,

"We are heading in to a battle, one of us might not make it out. I have to speak to you before then."

Optimus walked toward her,

"Storm, I do not know what to do to make you trust me again. I can only apologize and ask you to forgive me."

SilverStorm sighed,

"I can forgive you, but to trust you again will take much longer."

Optimus nodded,

"I understand, but I want us to move on from this. This tension between us has to end."

SilverStorm looked to the ground, her spark aching with overwhelming guilt, her energon processor lurched. Or was it something else. She rubbed her head; she had been feeling off the past week.

"Agreed, I can't take much more of this stress. Fine, I'll forgive you, but like I said trust has to be re earned and believe me it will be a lot harder for you to earn it then it was to lose it."

She turned on her heel, she no longer required weapons, she was a weapon. She walked by the artillary as the unit was making their way out. Optimus walked by her, placing his hand on her shoulder with a shoulder.

"Autobots, it is time. Transform and Roll out!"

…..

The battle was fierce as the Autobots arrived too late, Kalis was in ruins. They engaged the decepticons trying to push them back, though it was a useless effort. The Deceptions, what was left of them fled. SilverStorm looked around her, bodies lay scattered about the ground, both Autobot and Decepticons. She sighed wearily as she walked through the burnt rubble, she flicked her wings to float slightly above the destroyed burning buildings.

"Optimus Prime sir! Over here!"

SilverStorm looked in the direction her brother was called, a few Autobots were pulled debris away. They stopped when Optimus approached. SilverStorm came up behind him.

Optimus walked to where he had been summoned, the area around them was ablaze with small fires causing black smoke to rise into the sky. He looked into the hole where they Autobots were pointing. His optics went wide as SilverStorm came up behind.

"By the all spark, Awh!

He swayed slightly as SilverStorm pushed past him and climbed down into the hole. SilverStorm tucked her wings flat against her back as she climbed into the hole, a pair of bright blue eyes looked up at her as she climbed down.

"Hi there."

She lowered herself carefully, the little eyes looked terrified. The little being back away, hugging the wall.

"It's okay, I am not going to hurt you."

SilverStorm sat on her knees, she opened her arms.

"Momma said to not trust anyone, she said you were bad."

SilverStorm blinked slowly, she smiled.

"No sweetheart. I am the good one. See this?"

She pointed to the symbols on her shoulders, the youngling came forward slightly.

"Momma and Father had that symbol."

SilverStorm nodded,

"Autobots?"

The little yellow bot nodded,

"Yes. They put me down here when the soldiers came, told me not to make a sound."

SilverStorm felt her spark drop, it wasn't the first sparkling, or youngling they had saved from a destroyed city, and it broke her spark every time.

"You want to come with me?"

The yellow youngling shook his head,

"No, momma said I had to stay here."

SilverStorm shifted, sitting on her rear. She didn't know how to tell him that his mother and father were both dead, no one from Kalis was found alive…yet.

"You can trust me…"

She sat for a second in thought.

"I know a Prime, and Primus."

The yellow youngling looked at her, his eyes sparkled with curiosity. She opened her wings up as much as the narrow area would allow.

"You're an angel!"

SilverStorm smirked,

"In a way."

She laughed internally, she was in no way an angel, but if it convinced this sparkling to come out then it was worth it.

"You know a Prime?"

SilverStorm nodded as the youngling came slowly toward her.

"Optimus, he's my brother. You wanna meet him?"

The youngling nodded, she opened up her arms as he walked over and climbed into them. She stood up, tucking her wings once again flat against her back. She looked up the hole, climbing down was easy, getting up was going to be another story specially with the youngling. She called up,

"Hey! Someone throw us something to climb up."

A large pipe was slowly lowered as she grabbed on it and scaled the side. She had the youngling hanging on her neck as she climbed out of the hole. The youngling looked around, fear coming back to his eyes as he spied all of the Autobots. He grabbed on SilverStorm tightly.

"It's okay, they won't hurt you."

She pointed to Optimus,

"There he is that's my brother. He's the Prime."

He youngling looked at him a small smile crept onto his face.

"Momma and Father would talk about you!"

He kept his grasp on SilverStorm. Optimus smiled kneeling down to come to eye level with the child.

"What is your name young one?"

The youngling smiled, reaching out his hand.

"Bumblebee."

Optimus nodded with his smile, reaching his hand out.

"It is an honor to meet you Bumblebee, would you like to accompany me back to our camp? It is no longer safe for you here."

Bumblebee smiled, releasing his death grip on SilverStorm and standing to attention.

"Yes sir!"

He saluted lopsidedly. SilverStorm chuckled slightly as Optimus took Bumblebees hand. SilverStorm stood,

"You take him back; I'll stick around here with a small unit and search for anymore survivors."

Bumblebee looked up at her.

"Can you find my mom and father?"

SilverStorm looked at him, she rubbed his helm.

"I will do my best little one."

She watched as Optimus took Bumblebee with a small unit back to the encampment. She turned to the remaining Autobots,

"Search and recover."

She looked at them, she wasn't much of a commander and had no interest in being one but due to her abilities the faction had come to see her as a being with power and had pretty much forced her to be in a command capacity.

The team searched for a few more hours, they had found a few other survivors. Five to be exact, which from a city of 15,000 was nothing. Three of the survivors were autobot soldiers from the area, the other two were teens, too young to bare the symbol yet but old enough that it was evident they had been involved in the fight.

She and the others took the survivors back to the encampment. She looked around for Bumblebee in the infirmary. She approached Ratchet when she did not see him.

"Ratchet."

Ratchet looked up,

"I'm busy."

He snarked turning back to the five she had brought in.

"Did Optimus bring a kid here?"

Ratchet nodded, answering absent mindedly.

"Yes, the kid was fine, Optimus took him somewhere."

SilverStorm nodded she left making a beeline for Optimus's quarters. She opened the flap to find Elita sitting on the floor, Bumblebee was looking at her intently as she told him a story.

"Elita?"

Elita looked up,

"hey girl."

She smiled,

"Optimus asked me to watch him, he went to speak to StarFire."

SilverStorm sat on her old berth. StarFire was in charge of the War Orphanage, it wasn't much. A makeshift tent with too many children.

"Did you find my momma and Father?"

SilverStorm looked down at the blue eyes, she shot Elita the look that told her the story. Elita pulled Bumblebee close to her as SilverStorm shifted to the floor.

"Bumblebee… you seem like a very brave little mech."

Bumblebees chest puffed out, he smiled.

"I am, I'm gonna be a warrior one day!"

SilverStorm smiled sadly, she looked at Elita.

"Warrior Bumblebee, I was not able to save your parents."

She lowered her head, she sighed as she continued.

"I know they loved you and keeping you safe was the way they proved that. I know that if they could have chosen to die or be with you, they would have chosen you."

Bumblebee stood up, walking over to SilverStorm and hugging her.

"Its not your fault, it was those bad soldiers."

Tears slipped down his face, he wiped them off. Taking in a deep breath he squared his soldiers.

"warriors don't cry."

He looked at SilverStorm, Elita smiled sadly. SilverStorm placed her hand on Bumblebees shoulder.

"Crying is not a weakness, don't let anyone ever tell you that. Crying shows strength."

Bumblebees shoulders fell as the tears flowed again.

"Good!"

He wrapped his arms around Elitas neck,

"Cause I am sad!"

The two femmes sat in silence letting the youngling cry, SilverStorm now felt even more guilty then she had before. The mech responsible for this was Megatron, he would never change, and she had to come to terms with that. The love she had for him would never be, and he would never change for her.

…

SilverStorm paced the floor waiting for Optimus to return, he opened the flap of the tent. Surprised and clearly exhausted.

"Storm is something wrong?"

SilverStorm's spark pounded, after Bumblebee today, she felt the overwhelming feeling to tell Optimus what had transpired between her and Megatron.

"Maybe."

She looked at him as he sat tiredly on his berth,

"That must have been some conversation with StarFire. Elita took Bumblebee for a walk a few minutes ago."

Optimus nodded, rubbing his eyes.

"The orphanage is becoming… full."

SilverStorm sat beside him,

"The kids are at least… safer there."

Optimus nodded,

"Safe is a relative term Storm, Megatron's forces could bomb us, invade us."

SilverStorm touched his arm.

"They won't, we have enough power to take them."

Optimus patted her hand with a smile,

"I wish I could believe that, but Megatron is ruthless. He does not care about shedding his soldiers blood, they are nothing more to him then cannon fodder."

SilverStorm felt her spark aching even more, how was she supposed to tell him?

"You really hate him, don't you?"

She bluntly asked before she could stop herself. Optimus looked at her,

"Hate is powerful sister, that is how this war began. Megatron's hatred for the council, for how Cybertron was operated. Eventually his hatred for me… the matrix."

SilverStorm rubbed his arm, she could feel his armor heating up.

"No SilverStorm, I do not hate him."

He turned his gaze to her.

"I do not respect him or trust him, but I pity him. Because he is fighting for a worthless cause, fighting for something that is evil."

SilverStorm nodded,

"Would you hate me if I told you I still… well… kind of love him?"

Optimus wrapped his arm around her shoulders, her wings slightly tickling his arm as he did so.

"No SilverStorm, nothing you could ever do would cause me to hate you. I understand you and Megatron were deeply in love."

SilverStorm sighed,

"I think I was more in love with him then he was with me."

Optimus rubbed her arm slowly,

"You know, I may have lost Megatron, but you haven't lost Elita. She misses you, and still loves you if only you could see that."

Her words left her mouth just as Elita re-entered.

"Here we go… Oh Optimus! Did you speak with StarFire about our little warrior here?"

Bumblebee held up a stick,

"I am a warrior!"

Optimus smiled,

"Great warrior would you do me the honor of protecting SilverStorm as she takes you to StarFire? I must speak with Elita."

SilverStorm smiled, she glanced at Elita with a wink. Elita looked at Optimus, she was trying to hold back a smile.

"Official or personal?"

Optimus walked over to her,

"Personal."

Bumblebee giggled,

"Ew they're gonna kiss!"

SilverStorm folded her lips and grabbed Bumblebee.

"Op shh…"

She smirked up at the two, Optimus smiled as he and Elita walked out of the tent. SilverStorm turned Bumblebee to her.

"You young warrior are most observant."

Bumblebee laughed; his face fell a little.

"Elita told me I have to go to the orphanage."

SilverStorm sighed sadly,

"Yes, It's a safe place with lots of other kids your age. You'll friends there, besides. A brave warrior such as yourself must help protect others."

Bumblebees eyes lit up as they walked toward the large tent. SilverStorm walked inside to find StarFire tucking the children in for the night.

"StarFire, this is Bumblebee. He is the bravest warrior. I thought perhaps you could use some assistance with protecting the others."

Bumblebee stepped forward; his stick still grasped in his hand.

"I will help you!"

StarFire smiled, she knelt down.

"I sure could use the help, but all warriors need their sleep. Come with me and I will show you to a berth."

SilverStorm smiled as Bumblebee bounced along with her, she sighed as she walked out of the tent. Her mind and energon processor turning. She hadn't told Optimus anything, she needed to go for walk. She turned the corner bumping into Ratchet.

"Storm? Not watching where you are walk?"

SilverStorm looked at him,

"Sorry my mind is on a lot."

Ratchet smiled,

"Seems to be the norm these days."

His eyes caught her hand on her abdomen.

"Are you feeling okay?"

SilverStorm nodded,

"Oh, uh yea, just a little down from the recent stress lately. I'll be okay and refuse to be checked over."

Ratchet shrugged,

"You aren't a good patient, so I am fine with that."

SilverStorm just shook her head,

"I am going for a walk should my brother be looking for me."

Ratchet waved his hand; he was leaning against the medical crates. Relaxing outside of the infirmary. She walked by him, he was Optimus's oldest and best friend, she herself had known him since she was sparkling trying to keep up with Orion and Ratchet. She stretch, a little drive around the encampment might help. She tried to transform; her systems denied the transformation. She tried again. Nothing happened.

"Scrap."

She looked around her, her spark pounding as she took to the air sneaking back out of the camp. She flew high into the sky, anyone who saw her would think she was a bird. She spotted Elita and Optimus alone in one of the Iacon Courtyards, it was in ruins making their scene all that more romantic. She smiled as she flew.

"Megatron."

She radioed as she landed.

"Ah again you come to me. Did you decide to think for yourself and join me?"

SilverStorm felt sick,

"No."

Was all she could manage. Her spark pounding, her energon pressure building.

"I need to speak with you, now."

She paced nervously, Megatron would understand right? She shook her head, after all this was concerning his future. She breathed heavily, as Megatron landed near her.

"We are alone, no one near us for miles."

She stated.

"I flew a parameter."

Megatron walked toward her, she put her hands up.

"I need to talk to you, nothing more."

Her voice quivered. Megatron eyed her suspiciously, her hand on her abdomen gave it away immediately.

"You didn't!"

He growled angrily. SilverStorm bit her lip,

"We did."

Megatron glared at her,

"You think yourself worthy to not only carry my child but to birth him as well!"

SilverStorm couldn't respond as Megatron rushed her, grabbing her arm and twisting it.

"Ow, Megatron!"

SilverStorm yelped.

"Tell me this is a ploy, a lie!"

SilverStorm shook her head,

"If I did you would know I was lying about it."

Megatron growled, SilverStorm grabbed his arm.

"I thought you said you loved me, isn't this just proof of that. Maybe through this we could end this war and…."

Megatron grabbed her throat and threw her. SilverStorm groaned as she pushed herself up. Fear filling her as Megatron strode toward her.

"You dare to think that I would have an heir with Autobot blood! That you are worthy of bearing my children! You Autobot slut!"

SilverStorm swiped at him, Megatron easily lunged away. He grabbed her again throwing her. SilverStorm stood,

"I'll raise this child on my own, you'll never see it!"

She went to fly away only to be caught by Megatron as he slammed her to the ground.

"You disrespectful wench! You can't turn your back on me!"

SilverStorm gasped, as Megatron continued to beat her. For the first time since meeting Megatron she was truly afraid of him. She mustered up her energy and sent a blast, causing Megatron to fly backwards and be knocked unconscious. She quickly took to the air. Her wings were slightly damaged as she landed near the camp. She was in pain and there was no way of hiding it. She walked into the camp, trying to stick to the shadows to avoid the others.

"Stormy? What happened?"

SilverStorm looked up Elita and Optimus were coming back the same way she was walking she groaned.

"I went for a drive; I know I know it was dumb to go alone. I was ambushed. Don't worry, they aren't alive anymore."

Another lie, she felt it weigh on top of the other ones she had told and now, she would have to tell her the truth to her lie. It was impossible to hide pregnancy.

"Oh my, you better see Ratchet."

SilverStorm shook her head,

"A few minor injuries. I am…"

She felt a sharp pain in her abdomen.

"I am fine."

Another sharp pain hit her. She looked at the two.

"I'll be fine. I just need to be alone for a bit."

Optimus came over to her,

"SilverStorm, you are concerning me."

SilverStorm looked at him,

"I just have a lot on my mind. You two enjoy the night. For once its quiet. Take advantage of it."

She winked at Elita,

"If you know what I mean."

Elita blushed,

"Stormy, you're bad."

SilverStorm nodded,

"More then you know, now git!"

She sighed sliding down to the ground as she felt the pain intensifying. She would have to tell someone… she had to tell someone… Ratchet. She pushed herself up, Ratchet would know what to do.


	10. Chapter 10

SilverStorm stumbled to the infirmary, Ratchet was still taking his break outside. He just stared at ground. His fingers tapping the crates. She stumbled a little closer.

"Ratchet."

She whispered; the medic looked up. His hearing was almost supernatural.

"Stormy?"

He turn to her, she death gripped one of the crates.

"Help me."

She fell to the ground in pain, Ratchet ran over to her.

"Stormy what happened?"

SilverStorm panted,

"You can't take me in there."

She eyed the infirmary. Ratchet looked at the medical tent.

"Why not?"

SilverStorm looked at him, her eyes pleading.

"I can't tell you everything. If I do, you'll be in trouble if it gets found out."

Ratchet looked at her, no one not even Optimus knew he had always had a crush on her. She was intelligent, cunning, and beautiful.

"Storm you can trust me."

SilverStorm looked at him, could she? Did she have a choice?

"Megatron…he beat the crap out of me."

Ratchet looked confused.

"How?"

SilverStorm grimaced her abdomen hurting more and more.

"I got pregnant."

She blurted out in a whisper, checking to make sure no one heard her. Ratchet's eyes went wide, his mouth fell open.

"Pregnant with Megatron?"

He whispered back,

"How is that possible?"

SilverStorm eyed him,

"You're a medic you know how that works.,"

Ratchet picked her up and carried her back into his chambers, a small tent way behind the infirmary and away from others. He laid her on his berth.

"I meant how did you and Megatron…when? If it was before the war the sparkling would be here long before now."

SilverStorm was crunched over in a pain, her legs pulled up to her chest.

"I was angry at Optimus, he lied to me about me."

She gasped and panted in between words.

"I was super angry and did a stupid thing. To top it off I thought if I told him about it, he would understand, so I went back, and he did this."

She grabbed the sides of the berth, twisting them in pain. Ratchet walked over to her, placing his hands on her abdomen. She gasped, trying not to scream out in pain.

"Stormy, I need you to relax as much as possible."

She looked at him,

"What's happening?"

She was exhausted already, and the pain was making it impossible to relax. Ratchet looked at her, sadness in his voice.

"I think you are loosing the sparkling. Just hang on, you'll be okay."

SilverStorm felt joy and sadness, sadness her child had been murdered by Megatron. Joy that she would not have to bear the shame of birthing his child and the child the shame of being Megatron's. SilverStorm eventually passed out only waking a few hours later. The pain had subsided though she was still exhausted. She blinked looking over at Ratchet who was sitting with a data pad.

"Ratchet?"

She whispered; Ratchet smiled.

"Storm, how are you feeling."

Silverstorm blinked,

"Tired and weak."

She whispered. Ratchet patted her hand as he dabbed her hot armor with a cool clothe.

"You'll be okay in a few days. I spoke to Optimus."

SilverStorm looked at him, her spark stopped.

"Don't worry, I simply told him you were injured worse then you thought but you did not want to go into the infirmary and the only way I could tend to you was to get you here."

SilverStorm nodded,

"Thank you, and I am sorry."

Ratchet laid his hand on her shoulder.

"What else are friends for if you can trust them with your darkest secrets."

SilverStorm smiled,

"the sparkling?"

Her face falling as Ratchet sighed sadly.

"I'm sorry Stormy."

SilverStorm nodded, a small tear slipping down her face.

"I guess it's a blessing in disguise. That child would have been hated, just simply for who its father was."

Ratchet nodded; he pulled a blanket on top of her.

"This is a cooling blanket; we need to get your core temp down. Now sleep."

SilverStorm closed her eyes, she was grateful for the sleep.

….

Ratchet walked into a large storage container, a large container he had converted into a private lab. He felt badly for telling SilverStorm her child was dead, but he was doing so to not only protect her but this sparkling as well. He walked over to the incubator. The little sparkling was wriggling, he sighed the poor thing was severely under developed, he would be surprised if it lasted the a few hours. He adjusted the heat and the energon settings, he would attempt to keep the sparkling alive and perhaps find a home for what appeared to be a him.

…..

A few more months went by, SilverStorm had recovered fully and had no idea of Ratchet secret work. She had managed to try and put the memory behind her as it seemed she and Optimus had never had a better relationship. Their compatibility in battle was unmatched. SilverStorm had originally been worried about Megatron saying something though after a few battles realized he wouldn't. He had to guess it was due to her being an Autobot, it still scared her. He could blackmail her with that information, if the wrong bot found out she could be imprisoned, exiled on account of treason, and if the really wrong bot found out she could be murdered.

Ratchet had kept the secret. He had managed to keep the sparkling alive until it was fully developed. He sighed one evening staring at the incubator. The child could come off the life support soon, he picked up the child. The small town of Uraya was not far away, recently Decepticon claimed territory but word held that the inhabitants were on the fence with their loyalties. He picked up the incubator and transformed. In the golden age, Cybertronians always admired those who came from Uraya, they were intelligent and well bred. He drove quietly,

"Halt!"

He stopped, border guards.

"Where are you going?"

Ratchet thought fast,

"Praxius, I received a transmission that they need my assistance. Now move life's are at stake!"

He didn't wait for the response as he slowly drove by to not raise suspicion. He picked up speed as he got farther away. He saw the Uraya border coming into view, Uraya was also an "old fashion" area. Though technology existed, the residents were more concerned with intelligence then with technology. He pulled up taking his robot form. A small creek ran from down into the town. He could see a few of the bots out doing their evening chores. He looked at the sparkling before placing it into the small stream.

"Primus protect him."

Ratchet watched the little incubator sail down the stream, bumping against the shore a young femme knelt down, a young adult mech stood behind her. The mech crossed his arms in seeming defiance as his mother spoke. Ratchet sighed; he had done the right thing. The child would now be cared for, and hopefully loved. Regardless of how Uraya would fall, if they would submit to their fate of Decepticons or they would fight back and summon Autobot assistance.

Though Ratchet had vowed to never tell anyone of his actions, he was curious as to who the femme and young mech were. His research concluded in finding that slightly unnerved him, the femmes name was MoonBurst, the young mech, StarScream. According to Ratchets research the young mech has been a commander of a squadron of energon seekers before the war broke out. Now StarScream was a lieutenant in the Decepticon air force. He sighed reading the screens, StarScream's father was a Decepticon intelligence officer. It appeared the child would be raised in Decepticon fashion, though perhaps it was for the best. After all, Megatron genetic code ran through him, he would more the likely turn out to be like him.

Ratchet closed the research file and discarded it, he had convinced himself that he had made the right decision, besides it not like he could go back on it now.

….

As the years past SilverStorm found it easier to conceal her hurt, even to the point of not feeling it. Though her once love for sparkling's and younglings had turned into disgust and annoyance. She avoided them at all costs and rejected any notions of having anything to do with them. Luckily, do to the war, most had put off having sparkling's, though it wasn't out lawed it was look down on brining a new life into the world during this time period.

Bumblebee the youngling the Autobots had rescued from Kalis years ago was one of the only children she could stand, that and he was now a teen and was in training to be a solider, a scout. On his way to be the warrior he had wanted to be. The yellow mech had taken to Optimus, often confiding in him. To SilverStorms amusement Optimus seemed to enjoy it and she would often find him talking with the young scout.

One such evening SilverStorm was observing the new recruits train when Elita came to sit next to her.

"There's a unit heading to Tiger Pax tomorrow."

SilverStorm nodded,

"A scouting mission, Bumblebee is going. He's excited."

Elita smirked,

"I know, Optimus talks of him often. I think in an odd way Optimus sees him as a son."

SilverStorm looked at Elita,

"Sounds like you're a little jealous."

Elita shrugged,

"I'm glad the kid has such a great role model but, I don't know, I guess I always thought me and him would have our own kids."

SilverStorm wrapped her arm around Elitas shoulders,

"You will, in time."

Elita sighed sadly as Bumblebee came running over to them.

"Guys I just did a calculation, and tomorrow is my 25th scouting mission!"

SilverStorm smirked,

"Didn't realizing we were keeping count."

Bumblebee nodded,

"I am, the more missions I go on, the more experience I get, the faster I can become a warrior!"

SilverStorm stood patting Bumblebee on shoulder,

"Don't rush life kid, you'll miss out on things if you do."

Bumblebee eyed her,

"You've been saying that since I was a kid…"

SilverStorm laughed,

"Because you've been in a rush since you were a kid. Slow down, I swear you and Hot Rod."

Bumblebee crossed his arms,

"I can totally beat Hot Rod any day, any time."

SilverStorm just rolled her eyes as she walked away, Hot Rod had been another youngling rescued from Kalis and as to have excepted him and Bumblebee had become great friends, though they were troublemakers as their "racing" had caused some chaos around the camp.

Though she felt bad for the two of them, and the other sparkling's after all they had known nothing really other then war. This was normal life to them; they were happy just to walk around camp. The others who had lived during the golden age like herself found it hard to be so contained. SilverStorm opened the tent flaps to their quarters, she had recently moved back with Optimus as more space was needed for soldiers in the barracks.

"I was thinking…"

She stated as she walked in, Optimus didn't look at her, his mind preoccupied with his strategy plans.

"I know you don't believe in "child soldiers" like the cons do but that's exactly what we have."

Optimus stopped writing and turned to her,

"I don't follow your meaning?"

SilverStorm looked at him,

"I was thinking of BumbleBee, Hot Rod, and some of the others. They have known nothing but war, military life. They are raised to be soldiers because there is nothing else. They don't know what a normal life is. To them its war, and war is life."

Optimus nodded slowly,

"I had never considered that before."

SilverStorm shrugged,

"Neither had I before today. Bumblebee is so excited its his 25th scouting mission. I never thought to keep track of missions, but I guess to him a like… climbing that career ladder or earning grades in higher education."

Optimus turned to completely face her,

"Are you suggesting something?"

SilverStorm shook her head,

"Nothing to suggest, just a thought I had."

She laid back against the berth,

"You and Elita better be careful, that's all."

She smirked glancing down at Optimus who looked at her with an exasperated sigh as he returned to his work.

"Ultra Magnus asked about you."

Optimus did not look in her direction though SilverStorm saw his lips curl in a devious smile.

"What did he want?"

"He wanted to know if you were alright, it has been years since requested a date with you. You have evaded him."

SilverStorm put her arms behind her head,

"Didn't you make him commander of the wreckers?"

Optimus nodded,

"That unit has gotten out of hand, Ultra Magnus will bring order to it."

SilverStorm nodded,

"Exactly, I am not getting involved with someone that will more than likely be killed. The Wreckers are a suicide unit."

Optimus glanced over at her,

"Perhaps, though to go into battle knowing someone loves you is worth dying for."

SilverStorm sat up abruptly.

"You're trying to get rid of me."

She threw her pillow at his helm causing him to look in her direction,

"Perhaps."

He smirked, picking up the pillow and tossing it back to her, the devious smile still on his face.

"Not every Prime like of you to try and shove me off to mech!"

Optimus just shook his head,

"it is not the "Prime" part of me that wants to see you with someone."

SilverStorm looked at him,

"Well tell Orion to mind his own business."

She spoke with a smile and lightsparkness as she walked out of the tent. Optimus had been the like the wind, ever changing as he was growing more and more accustom to his Prime role. Though as of late it seemed he was finally beginning to settle. She could see both Orion and Optimus within that mech, he made her glad to know that her brother was till present, even though he had a new name, a slightly new look, and a new mission.

She had noticed a change in Elita too, she was happier since Optimus had finally taken her back. SilverStorm walked toward the infirmary. She wanted to have a relationship again but Megatron's betrayal sacred her, what scared her even more was after everything he had done… she still loved him. She walked in, the smell of sickness, injury, and death made her want to gag. No wonder Ratchet often took his breaks outside and just stood there.

"SilverStorm?"

Ratchet looked up from viles he was filling, SilverStorm walked over to him.

"Hi. Busy?"

Ratchet furrowed his eyes,

"Always, what's wrong?"

SilverStorm cringed, anymore Ratchet greeted her with a what's wrong. She looked at the viles,

"Just needed someone to talk to."

Ratchet pretended to not be happy she was there; he kept his hands moving on his work.

"Something we can talk about here?"

He asked causally, SilverStorm shrugged,

"Don't see why not, It's about one of my brothers commanders, Ultra Magnus."

Ratchet looked up at her,

"That by the book hard nose?"

SilverStorm smirked,

"Yea, Optimus recently set him in charge over the wreckers… a few years ago he asked me out. I told him yes but totally ignored him… It's not that I don't want a relationship, its just, well I guess I am afraid of one."

Ratchet nodded, his hands still working as his eyes glanced between the viles and her.

"Don't you think he deserves a chance?"

SilverStorm sighed,

"Megatron hurt me…. In more ways than one…"

Ratchet cursed himself, he was about to do something for the good of SilverStorm and not for his interest in her.

"Talk to him, see what his intentions are. Talking can't hurt."

SilverStorm smiled slightly,

"Thanks Ratchet."

She walked around the table wrapping her arms around him.

"You're like a second brother to me!"

She kissed his cheek as she left. Ratchet groaned, it was his fault. He never told her how he felt about her. He shook his head, besides this was war. No time for such relationships. She was much younger then him anyway, what chance did he have?

…..

SilverStorm waited at the entrance to the camp as the battle worn wreckers trudged in. She gasp slightly as they carried two of their kind between a few of them. Two more wreckers dead. She looked around for Ultra Magnus as he brought up the rear. His paint was coated in dirt and soot, evident there had been quite a skirmish. She walked up to him,

"Ultra?"

Ultra Magnus turned a weary gaze to her,

"Storm? It's been a while."

She smiled sheepishly at his statement,

"I should apologize for that."

Ultra Magnus held up his hand,

"Please don't, its as much my fault. I got caught up in this new assignment. It's been a challenge getting these mechs under control."

SilverStorm smirked,

"I bet; they were used to just… well…...being wild, I guess. I call it the Suicide Team."

Ultra Magnus nodded,

"That it is."

SilverStorm noticed Ultra Magnus seemed exhausted, he swayed on his legs.

"Why do you get some rest? You look like you are going to fall over with exhaustion."

Ultra Magnus smiled, a surprising look on the commander.

"Perhaps you are right, but before I go tomorrow, I will meet you at the artillery. We will have a conversation then."

SilverStorm nodded as she watched Ultra Magnus lumber away, she sighed heavily. Was she opening herself for hurt again? Was it worth it?


	11. Chapter 11

SilverStorm waited outside of the artillery for Ultra Magnus, she was fighting with herself to not leave, to stay and give Magnus a chance. Optimus had practically pushed her out of their quarters, she had to smirk. Optimus was a Prime but deep down inside Orian Pax still lived within him. She could see that side of him rise up every now and then.

"Storm!"

SilverStorm looked up, she smiled as the large blue mech came toward her. He walked with such dignity and pride.

"Ultra Magnus."

She greeted him back, she was one of the few who he allowed to be… nonprofessional. Most had to address him as sir. The two stood in an awkward silence.

"Well here we are."

SilverStorm tried to break the tension, Ultra Magnus nodded,

"Yes, we are here."

SilverStorm bit her lip,

"Care for a walk? I hear the Iacon Ruins are beautiful this time of year."

SilverStorm was impressed, she grabbed onto his out stretched arm.

"That was quite sarcastic, didn't know you had it in you."

Ultra Magnus just smiled as the two walked through the camp toward Iacon, most of the building had been destroyed, a few shells remained. The Iacon Courtyards were partially ruined as well, though in the sunset, what could be seen of it from the rising smoke was beautiful, creating a rather romantic scene.

SilverStorm kicked a few of the broken pieces of concrete, they bounced across the ground some splintering as they hit other pieces in their path. She looked up to Ultra Magnus, a small smile on his face as they walked slowly, silently through the ruins.

"You know normally on a date; you ask questions about each other."

Ultra Magnus looked over to her,

"I believe I know the answer to most of the questions that could be asked."

SilverStorm turned to walk backwards,

"Oh really?"

She had forgotten her wings; they were laid flat against her back. Though their length caused her to accidently step on them and trip. Causing Ultra Magnus to reach out quickly and catch her.

"Nice reflexes."

She smirked, as Magnus helped her back to a full stand.

"Years of endless battle will do that to you."

SilverStorm saw the same weary look in his eyes that she had seen in every ones.

"This can't last forever."

She looked around her, she didn't really believe that, but she had to hope for it. She avoided the gaze that fell on her, she wanted to trust him but couldn't, not after what Megatron had done.

"He truly hurt you didn't he."

SilverStorm blinked turning her head to look at Magnus, his tone with her was soft, caring not his normal commanding tone. She looked to the ground, determine to not let the tears flow.

"In more ways than one I'm afraid."

Ultra Magnus grabbed her hand, pulling her toward him.

"Allow me to make up for that by proving to you that you are worth being loved, that you are beautiful."

SilverStorm felt her spark skip a beat, his words sounded good but were they true. Did he really believe that or was this more lies? She looked up at him,

"If you truly believe that, you will have the patience to work with me. I've been broken, my trust for mechs is minimal."

Ultra Magnus smiled,

"Allow me to earn that trust."

He ran his hand down her face, she wanted to pull back. The last mech who did that nearly beat her to death and kill her child. She felt a compelling feeling to tell him everything, she kept it suppressed. Perhaps in time she could tell him, tell Optimus but for now she had to keep it quiet. Ratchet was the only one she trusted with that information right now.

The two spent the next hour chatting about old times, things that had been interested in, and the dreams that they had once had. They walked and talked till they reached SilverStorms quarters. Ultra Magnus held her hand.

"Until later."

Neither one had set the next date, with the war setting times was unpredictable, the Decepticons had no regard for schedules. SilverStorm nodded as Ultra Magnus walked away, she watched him for a minute before entering the tent. She looked over to the desk, Optimus was sitting there. His eyes looked a million miles into the distance, a pen in his hand gently tapping a data pad. She walked over to him, speaking his name softly, not wanting to startle him.

"Optimus?"

She tapped his shoulder, the Prime shook his head, blinking as he came back to the present.

"SilverStorm, how was your date?"

SilverStorm shrugged,

"Good I suppose, you okay? You looked like you were a million miles away."

Optimus smiled,

"Not quite that far my sister."

He stood,

"Care to come with me for a drive? I must speak with you privately."

SilverStorm nodded,

"Sure, I guess so."

Optimus walked over to the doorway,

"Meet me by the border, I wish for Ratchet to accompany us."

Silverstorm felt sick, did he know? Had he somehow found out about what happened?

"Um, okay."

She tried to sound calm, her spark was racing. What was he planning on doing? There was no possible way for him to know right? She walked to the border, waiting for Optimus as she paced. Her mind racing as her brother and Ratchet pulled up.

"I'll keep an eye on the sky."

She flapped her wings, rising slightly above them as they drove out into Cybertron. The once beautiful terrain was covered in burnt out fires, remains of bombs, and smoke that rose to choke out the sun and stars. She sighed looking down at them, Optimus was silent. She wanted to know if Ratchet was as scared as she was right now. She looked toward where they were headed,

"The Well?"

She murmured, confused as they pulled up the large whole in the ground. Optimus took form first, he stopped at the edge.

"Optimus?"

Ratchet looked at him, a glance shot in SilverStorms direction showed he was concerned too.

"Recent rumors have spread that Megatron seeks the Allspark."

Both Ratchet and SilverStorm froze, neither one was expecting that.

"The Allspark is a myth…isn't it? Just a way to explain a mystical power."

Optimus shook his head

"No, the Allspark is very real. It lies deep within the Well."

SilverStorm crossed her arms,

"So why are we out here again? If its deep in the well, it's safe."

Optimus shook his head,

"With Primus weakened by the war, the Allspark is at risk."

He looked at the two of them,

"I have decided to move the Allspark off world."

SilverStorms mouth fell open, Ratchet shook his head.

"You're joking! Optimus if this Allspark is real then moving it off world is like…. Removing Primus from the core."

Optimus's eyes were heavy, SilverStorm could see the stress he was under.

"How are we going to move something comprised of energy off world?"

Optimus looked up at her,

"Using a container, forged by the ancients."

Ratchet sighed,

"Alpha Trion?"

Optimus nodded,

"He possess such a container."

SilverStorm walked forward,

"That still doesn't explain how we are going to get it out of the well."

Optimus smiled at her,

"Your power should contain the Allspark as it is transferred into the vessel."

SilverStorm's eyes went wide,

"Me!?"

Optimus nodded,

"I have always believed your power was for more then simply protecting the Matrix."

SilverStorm sighed,

"Have you spoken to anyone else about this?"

Optimus nodded,

"Alpha Trion is in agreement it would be best if no one else knew of this."

SilverStorm and Ratchet exchanged a look,

"So, it's a secret, just between us three… four with Trion?"

Optimus nodded,

"Alpha Trion had the vessel we need, tonight we will execute the plan. Ratchet you will remain at camp to keep the troops occupied should they become curious, SilverStorm and I will see to the Allsparks departure."

Ratchet walked forward slightly,

"And when the Allspark is taken away from Cybertron?"

Optimus sighed heavily,

"I am not certain, though if the legends are true."

"What's not dead on Cybertron will be."

SilverStorm cut in, she clenched her fists.

"If this is what you feel we have to do Optimus, then I stand behind you. 100%."

She looked at the Prime, her brother. He smiled wearily.

"Thank you SilverStorm."

Ratchet huffed,

"Fine, fine, lets just get it done."

….

Optimus, SilverStorm, and Ratchet returned just in time as a small unit came running into camp.

"We need a medic over here!"

Ratchet jerked his head toward the call and ran over, SilverStorm gasped at who needed the attention.

"Bumblebee."

She whispered; Optimus walked over his face furrowed as Ratchet ordered him into the infirmary. Silverstorm approached one of the soldiers.

"What happened?"

The solider saluted her,

"Ma'am, we aren't certain. The others were all dead. He was the only one alive. Not sure what happened. We could him like this."

Silverstorm watched Bumblebee be taken into the infirmary. The poor kid was badly injured. She waited outside the tent, Optimus beside her.

"Where is he?!"

Silverstorm looked up, a young red and yellow mech came running toward them.

"Hot Rod!"

She stepped out in front of him, Hot Rod looked around her.

"Where's Bee?"

SilverStorm laid her hands on his shoulders.

"Hes being attended too. You will only be in the way. Just wait out here with us until Ratchet gives us word."

Hot Rod looked over her shoulders at the tent, Optimus nodded in agreement with SilverStorm. Hot Rod sighed sitting down outside the tent, he drew images in the dirt as they waited. Finally, after what seemed like hours Ratchet emerged from the tent.

"Optimus, Storm…"

He looked at Hot Rod who quickly stood up.

"Hes Bee's best friend, it's okay."

Ratchet nodded,

"I've done everything I can for him, but…"

Ratchets eyes dropped to the ground.

"I'm afraid he won't be able to speak again."

SilverStorm gasped slightly,

"What do you mean doc?"

Hot Rod asked, his hands hung at his sides.

"Bumblebees voice box was ripped out of him. I am not sure by who yet, he will be able to tell us. But the damage is critical, I am … not able to…"

Ratchet couldn't finish, he had never felt more like a failure. He had seen bots die, even had a few die on him while he was trying to save him so why was this different. He had told other bots before they wouldn't walk or move a certain way again. Yet somehow this kid felt different.

Optimus placed his hand on Ratchets shoulder.

"You did everything in your power Ratchet, no one could ask you for more."

Hot Rod slowly walked forward,

"Can I sit with him?"

Ratchet looked at the young mech, his blue eyes dim.

"Of course, just be quiet and if he wakes get a medic immediately."

Hot Rod nodded quickly and walked into the infirmary. SilverStorm looked at Optimus,

"We still doing this tonight?"

Optimus looked at Ratchet, the medic seemed distracted.

"Yes, unfortunately we must."

…

SilverStorm carried the vessel into the sky from Iacon Hall of Records, even Alpha Trion seemed reluctant but had informed them that it needed to be done. Optimus waited behind a few moments till SilverStorm was a few clicks away.

"Take care my student, the Allspark is powerful."

Optimus nodded,

"We will do our best to ensure it is safe. Alpha Trion are you certain this is the only way?"

Alpha Trion nodded,

"I have seen the AllSpark Optimus, if Megatron were to possess it, all of Cybertron would fall before him, his power would extend into this galaxy and beyond."

Optimus nodded sadly,

"Of course, I must go."

He took to his vehicle form driving toward the well. He slid to a stop, taking his bot form as SilverStorm landed.

"The perimeter looks clear, no signs of Decepticons or scouts."

Optimus nodded, he knelt down looking into the well.

"SilverStorm you must fly down into the well, in order to extract the AllSpark. I will…"

"Not accompany me."

Optimus looked at her,

"Silverstorm I have been down this well once before remember."

SilverStorm nodded,

"Yes, but this time its different. I will be expelling a lot of energy and I will not allow you near that."

Optimus couldn't say another word as SilverStorm took off into the well. Her wings flapped as she slowly lowered herself into the well. She held the vessel in the crook of her arm. She looked around her as the well grew darker the further she went down, her eyes shining in the darkness till a dim light suddenly appeared. She stopped. Primus.

She took in a deep breath,

"Primus, it is me SilverStorm Pax, Protector of the Matrix, Wielder of Energon."

A low rumble echoed around her, she looked up the well. She wasn't able to see Optimus though she wondered if he too could feel Primus.

"SilverStorm, you have come for the AllSpark."

SilverStorm nodded,

"We fear it is the only way to protect it from Megatron."

Primus seemed to hum in thought,

"I would agree with Alpha Trion."

SilverStorm nodded, her spark pounding. Optimus had told her of his encounter with Primus, though nothing could have prepared her for this.

"A vessel constructed by the ancients will protect it. The vessel is indestructible."

Primus seemed to chuckle as a low rumble echoed around her again,

"Nothing is indestructible my child, even my spark has begun to slip into stasis from the poison of this war."

SilverStorm lowered her head,

"I'm sorry Primus."

A beam of light shot out of Primus,

"Your spark is pure SilverStorm, I know you are not the cause of this."

SilverStorm shook her head,

"I am far from pure Primus. The mistakes I have made, some unforgivable."

Primus hummed again,

"Nothing is unforgivable my child. We only must posses the courage to ask for it."

SilverStorm felt a pang in her spark, was he right? Would Optimus forgive her? Primus shifted a metal cell. A large cluster of light appeared.

"Here is the AllSpark, protect it."

SilverStorm nodded, she placed the vessel beside her as she outstretched her hands, the AllSpark moved toward her as she began to channel it from Primus into the vessel.

…..

Optimus knelt at the well looking down into his, his eyes glancing around him every so often. The ground rumbled here and there; Optimus could only assume Primus was speaking with SilverStorm. He waited till he saw it, a bright light moving his direction. SilverStorm flew up out of the well, the Vessel shining as the AllSpark seemed to move around inside of it.

"We have to move this out of Cybertron fast, Megatron will detect it, if he hasn't already."

She reached down grabbing Optimus's hand as she shot into the sky. Optimus looked beneath him; he wasn't one for heights as SilverStorm climbed higher into the sky till they reached a decommissioned Cybertronian Satellite. SilverStorm sat the vessel down,

"How are we to send it away?"

Optimus grabbed the vessel, pushing a button, the stabilizers began to whine.

"The vessel will hyper speed out of this system."

SilverStorm watched as the vessel shot out of Optimus's hands and into the depths of space. SilverStorm turned to him.

"it is done."

Optimus nodded, something in his spark felt guilty, wrong even but Alpha Trion had concurred with him that the AllSpark would be in danger if left on Cybertron. SilverStorm placed her hand on Optimus's shoulder, she could see the battle in his mind.

"Primus was in agreement, he said it was the right thing to do."

Optimus looked at her, the sincerity in her eyes.

"Thank you SilverStorm."

SilverStorm smiled, though Primus's words hung heavy on her. She looked at her brother, was it worth it? Was it worth the relief of her spark but to add the knowing of Optimus being disappointed her in, perhaps even reject her?

She sighed taking hold of his shoulders as she flew them back to the surface.


	12. Chapter 12

SilverStorm peered into the tent, Hot Rod still hadn't left Bumblebees side. The young mech was unconscious. Hot Rod had his head in his hand, his eyes dropping heavily as he shook his head to stay awake. It had been almost 12 hours since Bumblebee had been brought in, Optimus had gone to speak with the unit who found him leaving SilverStorm to herself. She walked into the infirmary, not a fan of the smell or the look though she kept her thoughts to herself.

"Hot Rod?"

She gently touched the young mechs shoulder, Hot Rod looked up at her. His eyes dim from exhaustion,

"Go get some rest Hot Rod, I'll stay here with Bumblebee."

Hot Rod shook his head,

"He needs me. I can't leave him. He's all I have."

He whispered the last part, SilverStorm smiled kneeling down.

"He's going to be okay; we will see to that. You won't be able to help him if you fall sick yourself from exhaustion."

Ratchet came to stand behind SilverStorm, his hands rested on her shoulders.

"She's right. Go now. We will alert you if he wakes up."

Hot Rod looked over at Bumblebee,

"He's like a brother to me ya know, being from the same city and all…"

SilverStorm gently grabbed his arm,

"Lean on me, I'll take you back to the barracks. Ratchet will keep a close eye on him till I get back."

Ratchet nodded as he helped Hot Rod stand. SilverStorm felt Hot Rods full weight on her, the poor mech was exhausted as she practically carried him into the mech barracks and placed him down on his berth. Hot Rod was asleep before she finished laying him down. One of the other mechs appeared from the bunks.

"He okay?"

SilverStorm nodded,

"He is Brawn, just exhausted. I'm sure you heard about Bumblebee by now."

Brawn nodded, the large mech was know for his strength and size. Though his spark was kind.

"I'll keep an eye on the kid, don't worry commander."

SilverStorm wanted to correct him, she wasn't a command and hated being referred to as one, ever since her powers came to light, she had viewed as a commander someone in power.

"Thank you, Brawn, I appreciate it. I promised him I would sit with Bumblebee and alert him should there be a change."

Brawn smirked,

"Those two kids when they are together cause a lot of havoc."

SilverStorm smiled, looking at the sleeping Hot Rod.

"That's what kids do Brawn, its not their fault they were forced to grow up in a war zone. Play to them is war."

Brawn shrugged

"Guess you're right never thought about it."

SilverStorm slowly made her way back to the infirmary, she sat down heavily next to Bumblebee, his chest rose and fell softly.

"He's going to be okay; I am more worried about how he is going to handle the news about his voice."

SilverStorm felt Ratchets hand on her shoulder, she felt an odd feeling when she touched her shoulder. Something she had never felt from his touch before. She breathed,

"We have to just help him, like we've done with so many others."

Ratchet nodded,

"I've created a voice synthesizer for him, it will work but he will have to speak in Morse code."

SilverStorm looked to Bumblebee, she hoped Optimus was finding out what exactly had happened to the young scout, if anyone knew.

Bumblebees Mind

Bumblebee crouched behind a building, his unit had been ordered to scout out Tiger Pass and report back, but they had been fired upon by Decepticons forces. Bumblebee had his weapons ready; he didn't know where his unit was, the gun fire had separated them. Smoke rose from the building and ground where the blasters had scorched it. He breathed heavily. He couldn't see through the thick smoke.

After a few minutes of no noise or movement BumbleBee snuck out of his hiding place,

"Unit 16 this is Bumblebee reporting...Unit 16?"

The radio sounded with static, Bumblebee looked around him, it was dark aside from the light of the fires left behind by the missiles. Bumblebee crept out a little more maybe his com was busted and...

"Got one!"

A vehicon grabbed Bumblebee from behind shoving him to the ground, causing the scout to yelp out of both fear and startlement.

"Lord Megatron I have one!"

Bumblebee watched in horror as the dark lord himself came striding out of the shadows surrounded by other vehicons. Stopping right in from of him Megatron looked down at him,

"Well well if it isn't one of the Autobots scouts, Wondering where your unit is?"

Bumblebee kept silent, as Megatron reached down, grabbing the scout by the neck and hoisting him into the air. Bumblebee grabbed onto the warlords air,

"You will tell me what I desire, or you shall fall by my hand."

Bumblebee choked as Megatron's grip tightened,

"Never!"

Bumblebee finally managed to choke out, Megatron glared throwing the scout into a nearby wall. Bumblebee yelped with pain as the warlord picked him up and threw him again.

"speak or I shall make certain you never speak again!"

Bumblebee shook his head,

"no"

He whispered, his throat tight from Megatron's clasp, the War Lord growled dragging the scout over into front of another building

"look and see scout your unit is destroyed, do you wish to end up as they are?"

Bumblebee struggled to stay conscious, pain coursed through his body,

"I...I would rather..die...th...then tell you an...anything."

Megatron grinned evilly,

"then I have no use for you"

Megatron's gripped tightened around the young scouts neck, Bumblebee gasped and choked as his throat got tighter and tighter,

"So long scout!"

Megatron's evil laugh was the last thing Bumblebee heard before Megatron's claws dug into his throat and were drug quickly across. Blackness enveloped the scout as Megatron, and the Deception forces left him to die.

End BumbleBees Unconscious Mind

SilverStorms head bobbed up and down, a strong hand landed on her shoulder

"SilverStorm?"

She jolted slightly, her eyes adjusting as she looked up at Optimus. Optimus smiled softly.

"Did you find out what happened?"

Optimus looked at Bumblebee,

"The unit only knows what happened once they found him, they are not certain how…this happened."

He nodded toward Bumblebees injuries. SilverStorm sighed.

"Well what's the story?"

Optimus sighed as he recounted what Jazz has told him.

Flashback 18 hours ago

"Over Here"

Jazz bent down putting his hand on the chest of a yellow autobot,

"what did you find?"

Another autobot came over,

"another of Unit 16 except this one's alive but barely."

Iron hide came up alongside Jazz,

"Let's get him back to the encampment, all the others are dead."

Jazz and the others of the search team gently lifted the wounded scout, energon leaked from his many injuries but the one that leaked the most was his neck. Jazz and the others quickly scrambled to get the only survivor back to base.

End Flashback

"Then the rest we know."

Optimus finished his story. SilverStorm sighed heavily,

"I wanna know who did this to him."

She grabbed Bumblebees hand gently, Optimus nodded.

"As do I."

….

A few days later Bumblebee awoke, slowly, as his vision was slightly blurred. He saw a medic standing over him, the same medic from earlier as it appeared. BumbleBee went to move when a hand kept him still,

"Don't move around too much BumbleBee, you need to regain some strength."

Bumblebee went to complain but nothing came out, he tried again. He gave the medic a confused look, the tired medics face fell,

"we need to have a talk but not now you need to rest."

BumbleBee wriggled in protest, crossing his arms across his chest. Ratchet sighed heavily,

"Your voice box was severely damaged, I could not repair it, I...I'm sorry."

Ratchet looked to the floor as the Scouts eyes grew wide with horror, he laid back down on the bed and stared at the ceiling in shock.

"I made some sort of voice synthesizer for you."

Ratchet looked at the scout, tears glistened in his eyes, but he held them back, Warriors didn't cry.

"Is Bee awake?"

Ratchet turned as Hot Rod came into the tent, the young mechs eyes were brighter having gotten adequate rest.

"He is. Keep him quiet. He needs to rest."

Ratchet gave him a knowing glare, a warning to remain silent on the voice matter. Hot Rod nodded sitting next to Bumblebee a data pad in his hand.

"Check out these sweet moves I perfected while you were laid up!"

Ratchet smiled at least Hot Rod might get Bumblebees mind off of the issue for now.

…

A few days later Ratchet presented Bumblebee with the synthesizer, attaching it to his facemask.

"you will need to keep you face mask activated for it to work, it's Morse code."

Bumblebee activated his mask and tried it. A squeal of bleeps came out causing the young scout to jump.

"Easy BumbleBee, it will calibrate to you. Just go slowly until you get the hang of it."

Ratchet reassured him, Bumblebee tried again this time the bleeps and clicks were patterned. Ratchet smiled,

"Yes, it will take some getting to use to but for the time being just practice with it."

Bumblebee nodded, his eyes showed that he was smiling, slightly but still smiling. Optimus and SilverStorm stood back always watching the correspondence, Hot Rod was nearby as well.

"Well done Ratchet."

Optimus said which startled the focused Medic. Ratchets face dropped again, he walked over to Optimus and Storm. Hot Rod took the opportunity to speak to Bumblebee as Ratchet spoke with Optimus in a hushed tone.

"It's the best that can be done, I just wish I could have done more."

Optimus placed a hand on his friends shoulder,

"You have done all you can Ratchet; I am certain that BumbleBee does not blame you for his situation."

Optimus patted Ratchets shoulder; he knew the medic felt guilty over what had happened even though nothing about it had been his fault. He watched Ratchet turn back to Bumblebee.

"He needs to let this go."

SilverStorm whispered to Optimus. Optimus nodded without looking at her. Ratchet was not one to forget, and this was something Optimus had a feeling that Ratchet was not going to let go.


	13. Chapter 13

SilverStorm waved good bye to Magnus, she smiled slightly. Another successful uninterrupted date. She sighed turning into the tent when she caught Optimus in the corner of her eye with Bumblebee. The Prime had wanted to wait till Bumblebee was stronger until he started asking him painful questions. She watched the two corresponding, by Bumblebees slightly hunched form, his body language spoke volumes. He was upset and scared. She waited outside of the tent as Optimus turned to come back toward her. He stopped when he saw her watching him. His face fell as he approached her.

"SilverStorm, I was not expecting you back so soon."

SilverStorm shrugged,

"Short date, it went well. I am just not sure… well about anything right now."

Optimus nodded, his eyes glancing over his shoulder as Hot Rod and Bumblebee raced off into the camp.

"Did he say who did it?"

She questioned; Optimus nodded ushering them into their shared quarters.

"Megatron."

He muttered, sitting down at the desk. SilverStorm looked at him, his head was low his shoulder had fallen. She looked to the ground. Seeing Optimus in such a saddened state had become abnormal.

"Megatron tore his voice box from him when Bumblebee refused to give him information."

Optimus managed to speak; his fists were clenched tightly. SilverStorm made her way over him, gently laying her hands on his. His breathing was shaky as he closed his eyes, lowering is head to rest it on her hands.

"I never wanted this."

He murmured. SilverStorms spark broke, the only bots Optimus was "himself" around was her and sometimes Ratchet. She had seen him through the worst of times and the best and right now the Prime was mentally broken, emotional exhausted.

She took one of her hands back and rub his shoulder.

"No one did. But I have to believe that the Primes, Primus saw something in you that they trusted would lead us, would bring us out of this."

Optimus slowly lifted his head; his eyes were dim.

"I was nobody, I had no special skills, talents. I was a simple data clerk."

SilverStorm smiled,

"Your spark was what they saw, not your occupation."

"My spark is weary."

He lifted his hands, rubbing them slowly down his tired face. SilverStorm sat on the edge of her berth, their desk smack in between the two berths.

"I know, I can see it."

Optimus looked at her, his face concerned.

"Don't worry, I doubt the others do. I am your sister remember? I know you, sometimes I think I know you better then you know yourself."

Optimus smiled slightly.

"Elita said the same thing."

SilverStorm smiled,

"Keep hold of her, she anchors you."

Optimus nodded slowly, rubbing his neck.

"I simply want this war over, for life to return to normal."

SilverStorm chuckled softly,

"Optimus, life will never be "normal" again. We are changed, both of us. The lives we knew are over. When this war is over, you are a Prime now. You will be expected to hold some form of high authority, probably in the council."

Optimus groaned slightly,

"Politics. I am far from a politician."

SilverStorm sighed,

"And I am far from an Angel and yet here we are."

Optimus smiled slightly,

"I suppose you are right."

SilverStorm smiled,

"Was that a jab?"

Optimus blinked slowly,

"Perhaps."

SilverStorm stood gently grabbing his arm,

"Come on, you need some rest."

Optimus shook his head,

"There is too much…"

"We will survive a few hours while you rest, you are no good to us dead."

Optimus reluctantly allowed her to push him into his berth. She stared at her as she moved about the tent, turning the light out as she left. Optimus rolled onto his side; sleep had been a luxury as of late for him. So many Autobots under his responsibility, so many lives he had to account for.

SilverStorm closed the tent flaps, securing them as she walked into the camp. Evening was falling over them, cannons could be heard in the distance as slowly but surely Cybertron was falling dark. Many cities had already collapsed around them, barren, dead. Nothing worth fighting for anymore. She looked around the encampment, the Decepticon armies were moving fast. It was only a matter of time before they came to their doorstep here in Iacon.

She walked slowly and alone over to Iacon, she climbed the crumbled stairs and opened the heavy steel doors, they whined as the metal screeched.

"Alpha Trion!"

She called out; the once busy hall was desolate. Her voice echoed, bouncing off the walls.

"Alpha Trion?"

She sighed; he was normally here. The old sage rarely went anywhere beside this place.

"ALPHA TRION!"

She belted out,

"No need for such noise young one, I am here."

She turned as Alpha Trion emerged from one of the many hallways.

"Sorry, I didn't think you where here."

Alpha Trion smirked,

"I was and am. What can I assist you with?"

SilverStorm sighed,

"I am honestly not sure, I just felt pulled here I guess."

She plopped down in one of the dusty chairs that still remained.

"I guess I have been feeling unworthy as of late. I am supposed to protect the Matrix, my brother. The people look to me as some sort of commander, an angel, or so I have been called. I am far from an angel, a protector if you only knew what I have done…"

Alpha Trion came to sit beside her,

"Tell me what is it that you believe makes you unworthy."

SilverStorm looked up at him, could she trust him not to tell Optimus? She looked to the ground.

"A few months ago,… I got involved with someone I shouldn't have…I got…"

She squeezed her hands together, her spark racing. Alpha Trion placed his hand on her shoulder.

"I am aware of what has occurred."

SilverStorm jerked her head up,

"If Ratchet told you…"

Alpha Trion shook his head,

"No Ratchet did not come to me on the matter."

SilverStorm furrowed her eyes,

"Then who did?"

Alpha Trion smiled, patting her leg as he stood slowly.

"You."

SilverStorm shook her head,

"I don't remember coming here."

Alpha Trion walked over to one of the empty shelves where there had once been an overflow of data pads.

"You were… highly intoxicated."

SilverStorm closed her eyes, licking her lips she sighed.

"Oh scrap. That was shortly after it happened. I hit a low point; I found some high grade left over in that distiller down the way. Guess I drank more then I thought. I only remembering waking up in the distiller. I don't remember anything else."

Alpha Trion chuckled,

"You came here and poured your spark out to me."

SilverStorm looked up at him,

"And you never told Optimus?"

Alpha Trion turned to face her.

"It is not my place. This is something that must come from you and you alone."

SilverStorm looked back down to the ground.

"I want to tell him, but I can't. He has too much on his plate as it is right now. I can't add that burden to him, and I would endanger Ratchet doing so."

Alpha Trion smiled warmly at her,

"Then perhaps this is something you and Ratchet would do together. He is, after all, fond of you."

SilverStorm looked at him quizzically,

"Fond of me? I mean he's a great friend, always been there. Kind of like a second brother."

Alpha Trion made his way back toward the hallway,

"I believe he feels more deeply about you then you realize."

SilverStorm looked toward the exit doors, she wanted out of this conversation.

"But how do you…"

She looked back toward the hallway, the old sage was gone. She stood scanning the area with her eyes.

"know that"

She finished her question before turning to leave.

…..

Optimus jolted awake, he shot up in the dark and looked around the small area. SilverStorm was lying on her side, fast asleep, her wings drooping down the berth just touching the floor. He closed his eyes, placing his hand on his spark, trying to slow the beating. How long had he been asleep? He walked outside, the camp was oddly quiet, the boundaries were eerily silent and still. He walked a little way, not a single Autobot was in site. His spark froze in his chest, where was everyone?

Optimus walked toward the infirmary, opening the tent flaps to see the beds all empty, he blinked. Not a single wounded solider. He turned to look out toward the camp and back again, he jumped slightly as Ratchet stood in front of him. His eyes trained on Optimus.

"Ratchet?"

Optimus reached out for his friend; Ratchet grabbed his arm.

"You shouldn't be here; you don't belong here"

Optimus wrenched his arm free, backing away as Ratchet continued to walk toward him, repeating his words until Optimus was outside of the infirmary. He breathed heavily looking around him as suddenly bombs around him exploded. He covered his face with his arms as the heat reached him. Screams echoed, the sounds of gunfire whizzing past him, he looked around the smoke. Dead bodies laid about his feet, all around him.

Optimus tried to back away when something grabbed his foot, causing him to fall backwards.

"You did this to us. You never belonged here!"

Optimus kicked at the hands grabbing for him, Autobots all of them, chased after him slowly, grabbing at him trying to pull him down. He ran back for his quarters, his spark racing.

"Hiding?"

Optimus quickly turned around, SilverStorm was staring at him, the same cold, dead, stare Ratchet had given him.

"SilverStorm what is happening?"

"The end of the world, you should know."

Optimus shook his head,

"No, I never wanted this."

SilverStorm walked toward him,

"then wake up."

Optimus narrowed his eyes at her, her cold optics staring at him.

"What?"

She reached out grabbing his shoulders, pushing him out of the tent. Optimus stumbled looking around him. The encampment was gone, in its place stood buildings, large buildings in rows. Mechs and Femmes with faded paint walked around him, the road was cracked and destroyed matching the structures around it. Optimus blinked as the Decepticon symbol appeared on every building. Flags flapped in the wind.

"Curfew in affect, please return to your homes. Anyone caught outside after 9pm will be shot on site."

Optimus stared wide eyed as Decepticons troopers invaded the street, chasing Cybertronians into their homes. He shook his head in disbelief as a large vid screen lit up the darkening sky.

"Fellow Cybertronians! Your leader, your president, your king… Megatron speaks to you!"

Optimus's mouth fell open, Megatron was in charge of Cybertron.

"Since the swift end to the Autobot resistance, I have set in place a new era…"

Optimus jumped when SilverStorm came to his side.

"What is happening?"

Optimus demanded. SilverStorms look remained the same, her blue optics were dim.

"No one was here to rise against Megatron."

Optimus turned her to look at him.

"I am here…"

SilverStorm's face remained unchanged as she shook her head.

"You never wanted this, you never wanted to rise into a position of leadership."

Optimus shook his head again,

"All this is because I… never existed?"

SilverStorm nodded,

"Orian Pax rejected the Matrix, informing Primus and Alpha Trion that he had no intentions of leading, especially a war. He quickly fell to Megatron, he was the first to fall."

Optimus looked around him, he sank to his knees.

"No, I refuse to believe this."

SilverStorm grabbed his arm tightly,

"Then wake up!"

She threw him backwards. Optimus grunted as he pushed himself up. He looked around him, it was now dark, an endless black.

"SilverStorm!"

He called out; his voice echoed into in unknown distance.

….

SilverStorm walked back into the tent, Optimus was asleep. She smiled; about time the Prime relax though as she walked closer, she saw small droplets of water on his armor. She touched him, jerking her hand back.

"Optimus?"

She tapped him quickly, his armor burning her hand.

"Optimus?!"

She spoke slightly louder, the Prime moaned softly. She felt her spark beating faster and she tried not to panic. She looked toward the door, should she get Ratchet?

"Optimus wake up!"

She shook him harder, ignoring the burning from his armor as she did so.

"OPTIMUS!"


	14. Chapter 14

SilverStorm was panicking, as she walked quickly to the infirmary. She tried to appear calm as she made her way through the beds and to the medic station.

"Ratchet."

She whispered to him; Ratchet kept his eyes on the data pad he was filling out.

"What?"

SilverStorm grabbed his hand causing Ratchet to look up at her.

"What's wrong?"

SilverStorm looked around them,

"Come with me, quick."

Ratchet eyed her as he followed her out of the infirmary, after recent events he wasn't putting anything past SilverStorm. The two entered the tent and SilverStorm quickly approached Optimus.

"I came in here and I found him like this. I can't wake him."

She frantically whispered; Ratchet bent over the berth checking Optimus's vitals.

"His spark rate is through the roof; we have to get that down now."

He gently opened Optimus's optics,

"His eyes are dim and flickering."

He turned to SilverStorm,

"We have to be quiet about this, we don't need the whole camp in an uproar. I am going to make my way back to the infirmary and get a few things. I'll be back, in the meantime, talk to him see if you can't get him to come out of… whatever this is."

SilverStorm nodded as Ratchet left the tent, she sat on the berth next to Optimus taking his hand, it twitched and shook.

"Optimus, if you can here me you need to wake up now! Your body can't handle this amount of pressure. Wake up!"

She stroked his hand, one of the only parts of his body that wasn't currently on fire. Ratchet returned quickly, a satchel in his hand hiding his medical kit.

"Move."

He spoke quietly as SilverStorm moved out of his way, she cringed as he filled a vile with a liquid.

"What is that?"

She asked quietly,

"Adrenaline."

Ratchet aimed the syringe at Optimus's chest, SilverStorm bit her lip.

"And this will wake him up?"

Ratchet nodded,

"It should."

He drove the needle deep into Optimus's chest, slowly releasing the clear liquid. SilverStorm jumped as the needle entered her brothers body. She hated them, cringing she bit her thumb. Ratchet gently pulled the needle back out just as Optimus jolted up right, his eyes wide as he swung at the air.

"Easy, easy!"

Ratchet spoke calmly to him. Optimus breathed deeply as he looked around the room. His eyes landing on the syringe in Ratchets hand.

"Adrenaline, we had to wake you."

SilverStorm stepped forward,

"You feeling okay?"

Optimus closed his eyes, trying to catch his breath.

"Fine."

Ratchet huffed,

"What in the allspark happened?"

Optimus looked at him,

"I am not certain; it was if I was shown what would have happened to our world had I not taken my place as a Prime."

SilverStorm sighed the tension in her shoulders releasing,

"Your self-doubt locked you into a nightmare."

Optimus swung his legs over the side of his berth, his hand rubbing his chest plates.

"Your chest will probably be sore for a day or two."

Ratchet murmured throwing his things into his satchel. Optimus nodded as the medic left. He looked back to SilverStorm.

"I was… trapped in my own mind. At first, we were here, then the decepticons attacked… or at least I believe it was Decepticons. You showed me a world where no Prime existed."

SilverStorm cocked her eyebrow,

"Me?"

Optimus nodded, slowly standing.

"Something else was revealed to me…"

He walked to the door of the tent, the cool breeze calming his overheating systems.

"I must set in place a protocol should there be a need to… evacuate Cybertron."

SilverStorms arms dropped to her sides, her wings fell.

"Leave Cybertron? What do you mean?"

Optimus looked at her,

"Megatron's forces grow closer, his number grow. Praxius and Iacon are the only two Autobot cities left that have not yet fallen to Decepticons."

"We can win this."

Optimus turned to completely face her.

"Perhaps, but we cannot bank on that alone, we must have a backup plan."

….

A few more months went by, everything seemed to be at a stale mate. Optimus had grown concerned with the quietness of the Decepticons. The sounds of the quiet were more frightening then that of Megatron's cannons and soldiers. Optimus had requested a security detail be placed at Iacon Hall as it seemed to be the next target for the Decepticons. The Autobot encampment was moved to Praxius, a small battalion left behind at Iacon to hold it. Optimus made frequent visits back and forth between the two. Praxius held a secret, the Autobots were constructing space shuttles and quietly shipping Autobots off world, though many of them had protested Optimus had won out in the end. Autobots scattered across Cybertron had been ordered to leave and do so covertly.

Optimus had a plan, the longer Megatron staid quiet the more Autobots they could send safely off world and hopefully they would regain their strength and numbers to come back for a final battle. The Autobots were worn, and tired. Optimus had hope for Cybertron but knew that in order for the resistance to live on they had to make sacrifices such as admitting defeat in the War for Cybertron by leaving it. Not that there was much to leave anymore. SilverStorm and Elita lead the construction of the space crafts. Much to Optimus's disapproval, they refused to leave and nothing Optimus did or said convinced them otherwise. Ratchet had remained as well, seeing to the transport of the wounded.

Ultra Magnus and his band of Wreckers had not been seen in weeks as they had scattered across the boundary lines, holding them should Megatron break his silence. The Autobot evacuation of Cybertron was near completion when Megatron finally broke silence and attempted to storm Praxius. Optimus and the other Autobots who were left engaged in battle as SilverStorm and Elita worked to send the remaining evacuees off world. Aside from the battalion at Iacon, the Wreckers, and Optimus's own small unit not many were left to fight.

SilverStorm looked over to Elita,

"We have to get Optimus off this planet, if he dies, this war is lost forever."

Elita nodded in agreement,

"He won't listen to us."

SilverStorm looked through the smoke from the fight, the gunshots echoed through Praxius as the ground shook from the missile fire.

"He won't have a choice!"

She ran straight for the battle field.

"Optimus!"

She called out, shooting cover fire as she dove behind a large pile of concrete. Optimus looked at her, his armor covered in soot.

"What are you doing here? See to the evacuations!"

SilverStorm nodded,

"I am, You need to get off world now!"

Optimus shook his head,

"I will not leave Cybertron or my troops. I will be the last to leave."

SilverStorm went to protest when an Autobot to the other side of Optimus spoke up,

"If you don't survive Optimus, if…. When Megatron breaks through our line and kills you this war is over, nothing we have fought and died for would have mattered!"

SilverStorm nodded again in agreement,

"He's right Optimus! I will see to the other troops getting off world! You need to go now! I am not asking you; I am telling you!"

Optimus looked at her, another solider spoke in agreement.

"Go Optimus! Get off this forsaken planet, until we can come back and fight again! Retreat is the only way we can recoup and come back stronger!"

Optimus felt guilt overwhelming him, he was their leader, first in and the last out, how was he supposed to leave them here to be slaughtered.

"IACON HAS FALLEN!"

SilverStorm jerked her head up as the dreaded words rung out,

"It's only a matter of time now…"

Optimus stood,

"All Autobots to the shuttle docks now!"

The remaining Wreckers provided cover fire as the Autobots ran for the shuttle docks.

"Ratchet, the infirmary?"

Optimus shouted as the ships around him fired up with the remaining soldiers.

"Cleared out!"

Ratchet called to him; Optimus directed bots to ships.

"Elita!"

He hollered to her, Elita ran to him.

"You'll need to pilot a ship; get the capacity it can carry of Autobots on board and leave this system."

Elita wanted to protest but the look in Optimus's eyes warned her not to.

"Will I see you again?"

Optimus nodded,

"Someday my love, someday."

Elita let a tear slip down her face as she kissed him, she turned and ran for a ship. The Arius. She loaded up the five-bot capacity ship and quickly shot into the stars. Optimus watched the ship till a missile explosion knocked him back off his feet, he recovered looking to the sky, but the Arius was gone.

"Silverstorm!"

He called out to her, SilverStorm ran to him.

"Optimus we have four more ships to send off, you need to be on one of them."

Optimus looked behind him as two of the four ships lifted into the sky.

"I'll buy you some time!"

She ran toward the incoming invasion. Optimus shook his head as she charged past the remaining soldiers. Her hands flew out in front of her as a force field of energon bigger then Optimus had every seen her create before, blocked the troopers from coming. They shot and pounded on the field. SilverStorm fell to a knee as her power had never been used in such a manner. She looked over her shoulder.

"OPTIMUS GO!"

She hollered out to him, the remaining Autobots were Bumblebee who had refused to leave Optimus's side until the Prime himself left, to which Optimus surprisingly had not argued. Hot Rod had been forced onto another ship, much to his dismay at leaving Bumblebee. Bulkhead, a Wrecker who had recently requested to be reassigned to Optimus's unit and last but not least Ratchet. Optimus pointed to the last remaining ship, the Darin.

"Go!"

He commanded the four as they ran for the ship, Ratchet slid to a stop.

"We can't leave her!"

Optimus looked to SilverStorm, she was fully on her knees now. Energon leaking from her eyes and mouth. She looked over her shoulder at him again.

"Optimus please go! Please!"

She hollered at him, Optimus felt his spark break as he turned his back to his sister, the only family he had left. Ratchet was ahead of him as they ran for the ship, he hoped, prayed that all the Autobots on Cybertron had headed his words and left though he knew deep down a few had probably refused to leave, remaining hidden. He stepped into the ship as the loading door closed, he looked to SilverStorm as Ratchet fired the ships engines.

"Ready to launch."

He spoke quietly, remorse fully as Optimus stood at the observation window. SilverStorms power was draining, her energy wall was fading.

"Go."

Optimus whispered softly as Ratchet threw the thrusters into acceleration. The Darin lifted into the sky. His eyes never leaving SilverStorm as the planet grew smaller and smaller. His last view of her was her energy wall collapsing, she fell forward to her hands and knees as the Decepticons rushed her.

"No…"

His fist clenched as his slammed them on the console. He would never be able to forgive himself for this, SilverStorm was now dead and for all he knew so was Alpha Trion. He sat back in one of the chairs as the Darin flew into hyper speed. Ratchet set the controls to auto as he turned to Optimus.

"How could we have just left her?"

His eyes glistened slightly, indicating the tears he was attempting to hold back. Optimus looked at him, his spark was shattered, splintered in a million pieces.

"Its what she wanted, and you and I both know, neither one of us would have talked her out of it."

Ratchet looked to the floor,

"I suppose you're right."

He murmured, Bumblebee came up to Optimus, the young scout placed his hand on Optimus shoulder as a series of beeps and clicks came out.

"maybe she's not dead just captured and when she regains her strength and power she can bust out!"

Optimus looked up at him, a sad smile creased his face.

"No Bumblebee I am afraid… she is gone."

Bulkhead looked between them; he hadn't known them personally very long but stepped forward anyway.

"No offense but how do you know for sure?"

Optimus sighed,

"Because SilverStorm and I have a connection. The Matrix of Leadership was linked with her Energon abilities. Angelus Custos… I could sense her power and she the matrix…"

Everyone was silent as the Prime paused, he had to collect himself. Stay strong, he was a Prime after all.

"I… I no longer sense that power. I no longer sense her spark."


	15. Chapter 15

SilverStorm felt her power ebbing, she pushed harder, pushed her body passed limits she never knew existed. She watched as Optimus and Ratchet boarded the ship, the pain in Optimus's eyes broke her spark as the Darin lifted into the stars. Once the ship was high enough and far enough, SilverStorm gave up, her power ceased as she crashed forward. Her arms only held her up for a few moments before she crashed to the ground. Her spark beat was slow, she couldn't find the strength to move as two troopers grabbed her arms and drug her a few yards. She managed to look where they were taking her. Megatron.

She felt her body forced to her knees; her arms still being held as Megatron approached.

"Well, Well, if it isn't the infamous SilverStorm."

SilverStorm breathed slowly, she didn't have the power, the strength to speak or fight back as Shockwave approached and secured something around her neck. She swayed slightly as Megatron spoke, she couldn't quite make out the words before falling unconscious.

…

SilverStorm moaned as she woke, her whole body felt like it was on fire. She tried to move. Her head rang in her audio receptors as she attempted to sit up from her current face down position on the floor. She slowly and painfully managed to push her self back against the wall. She reached up to her neck, a large collar was securely latched into place, she took a deep exhausted breathe looking down to see her chest constricted by another clamp, this one appeared to be holding down her wings.

She tried to use to powers only to be met with a shock. Her body jolted as she yelped and was thrown to the floor in agony. She groaned, clawing at the collar.

"I wouldn't try that."

She looked around the cell, blinking as her body twitched from the pain.

"Shockwave had created that collar specially for you. Try to remove it and…"

SilverStorm felt an electrical surge run through her again, her body jolting and twisting.

"Try to use your powers, and…"

Again, the surge hit her, energon leak out of her mouth as she coughed, shaking violently.

"You get the picture."

SilverStorm rolled from her back to her side, her body jolting as she did so. She tried to catch her breath but chocked on the energon in her mouth. Her vision was blurred as she groped at the ground.

"To…to goo…good to face me!"

She managed to sputter out as she pulled herself up against the wall.

"Right now, you couldn't fight your way out of a hoard of microscraplets."

SilverStorm groaned wrapping her hands around her body,

"Why don't you just kill me?"

She stammered in a whisper. Megatron's voice sounded again, the PA systems crackling as he did.

"I have plans for you, plans that involve you alive."

SilverStorm scoffed,

"I will never help you."

She whispered.

"You won't have a choice."

…..

Optimus just stared at the stars, the endless stars as the Darin drifted through the space that stretched on for an eternity. Autobots were now scattered to the stars, to the many different planets in the vast cosmos. Elita was out there somewhere, his hope of seeing her again was waning as days turned into weeks aboard the Darin. The tight quarters were starting to grind on the four mechs. Ratchet had become increasingly grouchy, causing Optimus to pray hard for a planet, any planet to land on. Their energon reserves were running low, their ship would be out of fuel within the next week if they did not find some soon.

Bulkhead seemed to be the target for Ratchets increasingly bad attitude. Bumblebee had made it a point to keep away from the medic, spending most of his time reading old data that the computer had been loaded with. Most of it legends, a few stories, and the Covenant of Primus. Optimus had taken to searching for energon or a planet that would be best to land on until they could recover. The scanner blinked and blipped though nothing had appeared for days. The most recent planet had been located 30 miles away, problem was the planet was known to be hostile, and it wasn't exactly a planet. It was inhabited by different beings, a mining planet that had been colonized inside the head of an ancient celestial being.

Optimus had skirted the area, not wanting to find anymore trouble then the four were already in.

"Optimus! I need off this ship! I can't one more day!"

Ratchet bellowed glaring at Bulkhead.

"Its not my fault your homemade equipment is everywhere!"

Optimus kept his eyes out the window, annoyed himself with the twos consistent arguing.

"Enough you two. We currently don't have a choice. Now please try to make this situation work for now."

Ratchet crossed his arms,

"Fine, whatever."

Optimus silently sighed, he had a feeling it wasn't just the tight quarters making Ratchet sour. The loss of SilverStorm and their planet had something to do with it.

….

SilverStorm had regained some strength, though being cooped up in a small cell for days if not weeks had taken its toll. She paced the cell floor, she knew attempted escape with futile, the collar made that too real. She tried to get someone's attention by yelling and pounding one doors no one answered. She had to assume Megatron was ignoring her purposely hoping she would go insane or something. Then finally one day bright light streamed into the dimly lit cell. SilverStorm covered her eyes as two troopers walked in with cuffs. StarScream was standing at the door.

"Cuff her and bring her to the nemesis."

The troopers nodded as they placed the cuffs to tightly on her wrists. SilverStorm winced slightly as they lead her out of the cell and down the halls. She glanced around her, Kaon. Multiple troopers ran back and forth, a loud engine whine would be heard coming from the courtyard. SilverStorms mouth dropped open as she stared at a massive Warship. Megatron strode toward her.

"Impressed?"

He asked coyly. SilverStorm snarled at him.

"Hardly."

Megatron chuckled,

"The Nemesis will bring a new age in this war. Once we track down Optimus Prime."

SilverStorm eyed him with a glare,

"If you think I know where he went your are mistaken. The ships weren't preprogrammed, the pilots took charge of them."

Megatron grabbed her shoulder, forcing her to walk toward the ship.

She tried to hold back but Megatron's strength far out matched hers.

"You will lead us to Optimus, your power will."

SilverStorm glared at him,

"How so?"

Megatron pulled her around to face him,

"You once told me your power was connected to the matrix, that you could sense it and he could sense you."

SilverStorm felt her spark drop, her eyes closed. She sighed, she had told him that, the night she had gotten herself into trouble with him.

"I don't sense him. He is too far away."

She tried to lie to him, while she could sense him faintly, she was not about to allow Megatron to swoon her again, sweet talking her into telling him things. Megatron chuckled.

"You could never lie, especially to me Stormy. I can see through you. You will lead us to him, and as I said you won't have a choice in the matter."

SilverStorm shook her head,

"I don't understand."

Megatron smirked as he grabbed her arm and lead her into the ship, he really didn't understand Shockwaves contraption either, but the mad scientist said it would work. He forced her into the laboratory strapping her down to a table. SilverStorm wriggled as Shockwave entered the room, the scientist was known for his one optic. No one knew why but it was frightening. She tracked him with her eyes as he walked behind her, placing something on her head. Next he connected wire to her collar. Her eyes danced over to Megatron he head was slightly cocked as he watched Shockwaves every movement, he seemed as confused as SilverStorm about what was happening.

"What are you doing you freak!?"

She demanded, Shockwave looked at her, it was impossible to tell his emotions.

"I have studied you and your power for a millennia. Your power, though mystical is not without scientific properties. Properties which I can manipulate."

She twisted her wrists trying to break free of the straps,

"Right, and what you think you can read my mind and see where Optimus is going?"

Shockwave connected one final cord to a computer system.

"Yes."

SilverStorm fell silent, it wasn't possible was it? She had heard of cortical physic patches, but this seemed different.

"I am ready to commence my liege."

Megatron looked at the computer then back to Shockwave,

"How exactly does this… contraption of your work?"

Shockwave pointed to SilverStorm,

"Her power has been imprinted into her genetic code. Her genetic code is linked to her spark, which in turned is connected to her mind. Using the Numeral Transmitter, and by activating her powers which are directly connected to the Matrix, I will be able to see on the computer where the Matrix is located as her power reaches out to it to communicate with it."

Silverstorm felt her spark pounding, it sounded legit, could this really work? Megatron nodded,

"proceed."

SilverStorm's chest heaved up and down, there was no way to stop this, she could not control the communication between her power and the Matrix. It was a natural occurrence, as if the two were living energies that needed to keep in contact.

"This might cause an unpleasant sensation."

Shockwave's un wavering voice spoke before activating his machine. SilverStorm's body jolted, her body arching as the Neural Transmitter began logging a report on the computer.

"Perfect."

Megatron whispered as a set of coordinates lite up the screen.

…

Optimus lurched forward, his hand grasping his chest.

"Optimus?"

He looked over to Ratchet, the medic rarely seemed to sleep anymore. Optimus shook his head; he must had dozed off.

"You okay?"

Optimus nodded, his hand still on his chest.

"Your hand clutching your chest doesn't make me feel better."

Ratchet whispered, trying not to wake Bulkhead and Bumblebee. Optimus looked down,

"I felt her."

He murmured, he stood to look out the window.

"It was only for a moment, but I felt her, the Matrix was calling out to her."

Ratchet looked at him,

"Optimus we saw her… Are you sure you weren't dreaming?"

Optimus looked down at his chest plates,

"Perhaps, though the Matrix was reaching out to her."

Ratchet stood,

"the Matrix?"

Optimus nodded,

"As I have stated before, the Matrix and SilverStorms powers are… were connected. The Matrix is connected directly to my spark, when it calls out to SilverStorms power I… feel it."

Ratchet shook his head,

"Sounds more like grief to me."

He sat back down, not one for believing in magic. Optimus looked over his shoulder at him, Ratchet had always been skeptical, and Optimus wasn't fully sure the old medic believed the Matrix, or SilverStorms powers were from Primus. To Ratchet everything had a scientific explanation.

"Perhaps you are right old friend, as I no longer can sense her."

Ratchet huffed, crossing his arms as he leaned back in the navigation chair.

"We need to focus on the now, like the Darin running out of fuel in another 450 miles."

Optimus nodded, sitting down and checking the gauges.

"We have already cut all non-essential systems."

Ratchet nodded in agreement.

"There is a system coming up… The Milky Way?"

Ratchet cocked an eyebrow, according to Galactic maps, there is a planet there called Terra Firma, or Earth…"

Optimus nodded,

"One of the many planets in the system in which Energon spoils were hidden, and Autobot and Decepticon forces were sent to protect it."

Ratchet threw his hands,

"If energon spoils were hidden off world why haven't we stopped at a closer planet?"

Optimus looked over at the easily agitated Medic.

"Calm down old friend, there were no planets in our line of travel, Earth appears to be the closest one."

Ratchet huffed,

"Earth, what kind of name is Earth."


	16. Chapter 16

SilverStorm groaned, her head spun and pounded, a loud ringing in her audio receptors causing her balance to be disrupted as she tried to push herself off the floor. She slowly pulled herself across the floor, a horrible screeching sound bounced off the cell walls as her metal grinded against the metal floor. Her head felt like someone had stuck a metal container over it and smack it with a rebar. She managed to make it to a wall, rolling over to her back and smashing herself up against it. She ran her hands down her face, trying to remember what had happened.

SilverStorms hands came down to her next, the collar was gone. She felt around her neck again, no collar was there. She pushed her hands out in front of her, no energy came forth. She grabbed at the wall sitting up, her vision slowly clearing to see the bracelets on her wrist. They were tightly secured on her wrists. She closed her eyes and laid her head back against the wall, now she remembered. Megatron had some how gotten out of her where Optimus was headed, or at least she figured he did.

The cell door creaked open, SilverStorm just blinked as the light streamed it, hitting her directly.

"Ah you are awake."

She looked up at Megatron as he walked toward her, she was too weak, to tired to move as he knelt down, taking her face in his hand.

"I suppose I should be thanking you for providing us with the direction in which Optimus Prime is headed."

SilverStorm growled, if had succeeded then why was she still alive?

"You may have notice you traded your necklace for bracelets."

SilverStorm kept her eyes fixed on his.

"Yes."

She spoke coldly. Megatron seemed unphased as he continued.

"You see, these bracelets, function in the same way as the collar, with an added feature."

SilverStorm lurched as her arms lite up with pain,

"These… bracelets are connected directly into your nervous systems. A tracker is also embedded in them to keep you from attempting an escape. As long as these are worn your power is nullified."

SilverStorm gasped, re catching her breath as the pain subsided though energon dripped down her arm.

"Why don't you just kill me?"

She hissed earning her a laugh from Megatron.

"I still need you, once we find Optimus you will be the insurance that he will cooperate with me."

Silverstorm wriggled something didn't feel right behind her. She tried to move her wings; something was wrong.

"What have you done?"

Her eyes stung with tears as she realized nothing was holding her wings back, they simple did not exist. Megatron snarled a laugh.

"Another preventative measure to keep you from escaping, without your wings you cannot fly."

SilverStorm stared at him, the tears leaked down her face as Megatron stood, his heavy steps echoed as he left the cell, the door slamming shut once more leaving SilverStorm in the darkness. She gently touched her wrists, they were swelling from the metal biting into them. After some time, the energon leak finally began to subside. Though her wrists still ached and were swollen to an unhealthy level. She tried to move her hands but was only met with pain, so she laid her arms gently on her legs as she leaned back heavily against the wall. She had to escape or die. She couldn't let Megatron use her for leverage against Optimus.

…..

The observation window brightened as the Darin coasted toward Earth.

"Whoa."

Bulkhead gazed at the planet before them along with the others.

"Indeed."

Optimus responded as Ratchet navigated ship toward the planet.

"You are positive there is energon here? Cause if there isn't, we don't have the fuel to get back into space once we land."

Optimus nodded,

"I am most positive Ratchet, take us down."

Ratchet shrugged as he maneuvered the ship into the Earths gravity field. It wasn't long before they realized their mistake.

"Optimus, this planets gravity is pulling us in to fast, I can't slow it down!"

Ratchets hands shook as he tried to keep the ship on course. Bulkhead and Bumblebee had strapped themselves into their stations.

"The speed combined with the atmosphere is causing the Darin to burn!"

Alarms sounded through the ship; lights flashed red. Optimus clenched his fists, they hadn't thought to raise the shields, not that they could have with the minimal amount of energon their cargo had.

"Autobots prepare to evacuate the ship!"

Optimus grabbed his way back to the loading doors; pieces of the Darin were burning off and whipping back into space. Ratchet yelled back to him,

"We can't jump from this height; we won't survive the fall!"

Optimus looked back a Ratchet before opening the bay door, it was either the jump or burning to death. He looked over the edge, they were heading straight for a body of water.

"Ratchet keep the ship straight, what remains of it will land in the ocean. We can jump into the ocean as well."

Ratchet pulled the well, anchoring it down straight as he grabbed his way through the ship back to the others.

If we are going to do something…."

The Darin screeched loudly as the front hull broke off completely and the window began to melt.

"We better do it now."

Ratchet spoke, his voice fearful as Optimus ordered them all out of the ship. The four Autobots dove out of the Darin just as the energon ignited and blew the ship up. The force of the explosion sent them tumbling in mid air as they crashed into the ocean. Pieces of the Darin splashing down all around them. Optimus reached out grabbing Bumblebee as the yellow scout swam toward him, Optimus pulled him up as the four popped up out of the water.

"The gravity force on this planet is extraordinary."

Ratchet panted, his arms waving in the water as he tried to stay afloat. Optimus looked around him, his arms too moved back and forth quickly as his legs kicked the water beneath him to keep him from sinking.

"There…"

Optimus pointed to what appeared to be a land mass. The sun was just setting as the bot finally reached the shoreline. They crawled wearily up onto the beach, crashing down in the sand. Optimus sat on his knees looking around him, the sand seem to stretch before them for a few miles which then turned into marsh lands. Bumblebee sighed as he rolled over to his stomach, picking up the scratchy sand that now coated his chassis.

"What is this stuff?"

He beeped, letting the sand run through his fingers. Bulkhead pushed himself into a sitting position.

"Yeah, its scratching my paint."

Bulkhead brushed at the sand sticking to him. Ratchet was next to finally get up. Their armor still dripping as the sun dried them.

"What in the allspark."

Ratchet turned his arm around, a thin, white, dry film covered it. He brushed at it, some of it coming off. Ratchet grumbled, he looked to the others they too had the white dust on them as their armor dried.

"I already hate this planet."

Optimus ignore him as he kept his eyes on the horizon, so far, they had not seen any native life form and Optimus wanted to avoid it until they knew what forms of life existed here.

"Let's move Autobots."

Optimus pushed himself up to stand, he sank slightly into the sand. Bumblebee squealed as a wave rushed up the beach hitting him and pulling the sand from beneath him.

"It's dragging me away!"

He chirped, Bulkhead laughed,

"No, it's not, look."

Bumblebee looked under him, the sand moved though Bumblebee remained,

"Oh."

He beep embarrassed as he stood up.

"it felt like it was."

He quietly chirped as the four started to walk down the shoreline. Optimus smirked as Bumblebee jumped in and out of the waves. Running to get away from them and then chasing them back out. He chirped when a wave would catch him. Ratchet shook his head.

"Young bots, always find a way to turn something into a game."

Optimus glanced over his shoulder, Bumblebee had cohoarced Bulkhead into his game as the two attempted to stay away from the incoming tide. They walked a few miles down the shoreline as the moon took its place in the night sky. Optimus looked again to the horizon, it appeared they were well away from any natives, or he hoped as he turned inland.

Bumblebee chirped sadly as they left the waterfront. Optimus smiled as they came up closer to what appeared to be a road.

"A road?"

Bulkhead questioned,

"Must mean they have vehicles or are vehicles."

Ratchet mentioned as he knelt down to the road. Bulkhead stepped forward,

"Maybe one will com…."

Sparks flew as a white light flashed. Bulkhead yelped falling back flat on his back. Everyone was stunned as a flicker of fire could be seen coming from a wire that now laid next to the road.

Bulkhead shook his head.

"Whoa, that hurt."

He sat up,

"What was that?"

Ratchet squinted trying to keep from laughing,

"electric lines."

Bumblebee let out a series of beeps indicating his laughter. Bulkhead glared at him. Optimus had a serious smile on his face.

"Are you alright?"

Bulkhead nodded sitting up,

"Just a massive jolt to the old system. Why are they so low?"

Ratchet shrugged,

"The natives of this planet must be small or something."

Optimus looked up at a set of headlights came toward them, the two turned into 20 or more as the vehicles got closer.

"Autobots be on your guard."

…

SilverStorm paced around her cell, she had to escape but how. She pounded on the walls trying and failing to find a weak point.

"Quiet!"

She turned as a vehicon trooper stood in the doorway, his gun aimed at her.

"Stop that infernal pounding now!"

SilverStorm smiled, turning to face him. The troopers were known to be easily distracted, clones as they were with flaws.

"I was trying to kill a microscraplet. There is a few of them crawling around here."

The trooper walked over to where she was, looking at the wall.

"I don't see…"

SilverStorm tripped the trooper sending him colliding with the wall and knocking him unconscious. SilverStorm took advantage of the moment and ran out of the cell. Her wrists, though locked with bracelets, were free from each other. She quietly snuck through the halls; a ship of this size had to have escape pods. She looked at her bands, the tracker in them had probably already alerted someone to her movements. A loud bang echoed behind her,

"Yup."

She whispered taking off through the ship again, she panted as she jogged through the halls. Nothing was marked, she rounded a corner a vehicon trooper standing guard turned his head.

"The prisoner is in the north west section of the ship."

SilverStorm lunged forward, engaging in hand to hand as the trooper tried to subdue her. She managed to get the upper hand despite his use of a weapon,

"Where is the escape pods?"

Her griped around his neck tightened. The troop choked,

"Tell me or die."

She had her arm wrapped around his throat pulling it tighter and tighter.

"down this hall, on the right."

The troopers choked out, SilverStorm let go his neck as he fell to the floor.

"Thank you."

She kicked him, sending him flying across the floor. She turned and ran quickly, no doubt Megatron himself was after her. She slid to a stop in front of a line of pods, grabbing the first one she saw and jumping into it. The systems whined as it activated.

"Come on, come on!"

She yelled at the pod; her spark stopped as Megatron could be seen rounding the corner.

"So long Megatron!"

She shouted, as the pod shot out of the ship just as Megatron lunged for it. She smiled as she could hear him shout from the ship, though her smile quickly faded as she looked around her, Megatron and his flying troopers were pursuing the pod.

She looked down at the control panel, lights blinked, and flashed, multiple buttons lined the display. She grimaced; she had no idea what any of them did.

"Hyperspace…"

She felt the pod lurched as a shot hit it,

"Well, let's do it!"

She slammed the button, the pod slowed down, its systems began to whine louder.

"No no, don't slow down!"

She went to reach for another button when she felt her body slammed backwards, her mind went blank as the stars flew by her, she was knocked unconscious as the pod shot into hyper speed.


	17. Chapter 17

SilverStorm woke to her pod screaming alarms at her, a red light flashing inside the cab on the pod.

"Collision alert!"

Flashed on the small display screen, SilverStorm looked out the pod, a planet was incoming and incoming fast. She frantically looked over the buttons, she could find one to open the pod.

"Scrap!"

She cursed as the pod crashed into the planets surface.

…

SilverStorm slowly came to, she groaned, how many more times was she supposed to be knocked unconscious?

"This cannot be healthy."

She murmured as she pushed herself up, she froze. Being stood around her, looking at her, studying her. She blinked.

"Uh…. Hi?"

She looked at the beings, they were all slightly short then her, the tallest one amongst them seemed to be about 12 feet tall. She eyed them as they cocked their heads at her.

"Does anyone speak Galactic English?"

The dark purple with teal eyed beings laughed,

"Of course, we speak Galactic English."

One of them stepped forward, his hair was an energon blue.

"We are the Vectorians. Welcome to Vectora"

SilverStorm said sitting, she wasn't to keen on showing her full height yet.

"Uh thank you, sorry I crashed."

She looked around, the pod had slid a decent way and had created a ditch. Vectorian children were jumping in and out of the ditch, squealing and having fun.

"We pulled your from your craft, your… species, is unfamiliar to us."

SilverStorm blinked,

"I am Cybertronian. Honestly I have no idea how far away it is."

She looked up to the sky, only Primus and Megatron knew how far the Nemesis had traveled and how far the hyper speed had taken her.

"I apologies for the inconvenience"

The blue hair being smiled,

"You are welcome here, if you come peacefully. We will assist you in constructing another ship."

SilverStorm smiled,

"I would appreciate that…"

She looked at her wrists,

"You wouldn't happen to have a scientist among you who would be able to remove the trackers from my…"

"Already done."

A white haired being stepped forward.

"I am Dr. Messlian. We scanned you for trackers when we pulled you from the wreckage and disabled them, though I was not able to remove the bracelets without killing you."

SilverStorm nodded,

"Yeah they are linked into my system. Long story, but I thank you for removing the trackers. Did you destroy them?"

Dr. Messlian nodded,

"We disintegrated them."

SilverStorm felt slightly more at ease, some of the being had begun to disperse obviously comfortable that she wasn't a threat. Dr. Messlian and one other staid behind.

"This is my assistant, Stellart. He will be assisting me in helping you construct a new space craft."

SilverStorm nodded, standing to her full height.

"I used to build space crafts for a living, this shouldn't be too hard."

…

"not to hard" turned into months upon months of work. SilverStorm sighed in exasperation one night, the three moons shone brightly, the stars twinkled. The Vectorians were very helpful, and polite, though their knowledge of space crafts was limited. SilverStorm only knew how to build engines that used Energon for fuel, energon wasn't existent on this planet so the engine ran off a refine form of Vectorian Fuel. SilverStorm had little faith it would get her across the galaxy, but she had to try.

She had formed a close bond with Dr. Messlians assistant, Stellart. The young boy hung around her all the time, asking endless questions and offering her answers to questions she never asked. Even now as she sat enjoying the cool night air, Stellart sat beside her.

"How many moons does Cybertron have?"

SilverStorm smiled,

"It had three at one time, one of them was destroyed during the war."

Stellart blinked,

"You can destroy a moon!?"

SilverStorm looked over at him, he was staring up into the night.

"Not easily, and it shouldn't be done."

Stellart looked back at her,

"I wasn't thinking about destroying a moon…. It would be cool to stand on one though."

SilverStorm studied him, his people were primitive compared to hers, they had no way of space travel. Though most of them seemed perfectly contented with it.

"You're leaving soon aren't you."

SilverStorm blinked, snapping out of her trance. Stellart's voice was low and sad.

"Yes, I have to. I must find my brother."

"The Prime?"

SilverStorm nodded.

"I could come with you?"

SilverStorm shook her head,

"its to dangerous besides, the chances of me making it back here are slim to none, your family would miss you."

Stellart lowered his head,

"I never told you this but… I don't have a family. The Doc lets me stay in his office. My parents apparently died when I was baby. I don't have any one."

SilverStorm felt her spark jumped with slight recognition, this child reminded her so much of Bumblebee.

"Still I am not sure your people would allow you to go."

Stellart stood,

"I'm 16, by Vectorian law I can make all of my own choices now."

SilverStorm looked behind her, the ship was built to resemble a Star Hopper, a two-passenger ship with a very small cargo hold.

"I suppose I would appreciate the company."

Stellart leapt into the air.

"Yes!"

….

SilverStorm sat in the pilot seat, in all truth she had never really flown a ship before, only built them. She looked to her right, Stellart was waving to his fellow Vectorians as they had just finished a Farwell ceremony. She sat confidently and pushed the ignition, she had to at least at like she knew what she was doing. It couldn't be that much different from the hover lift she drove in the warehouse.

Stellart was in awe as they lifted into the sky. His face was pressed against the glass as SilverStorm navigated them into deep space.

"So where are we headed?"

SilverStorm thought for a moment, the bracelets still nullifying her powers made it impossible to track Optimus.

"Where ever the stars take us."

She smiled slightly, something about the freedom to go where she wanted, to not have to look over her shoulder. To feel somewhat safe, made her almost giddy as she punched the acceleration and the two shot off into the distance.

….

Stellart was fast asleep, SilverStorm was carefully watching the fuel gauge, they would need to stop soon. She eyed each planet as she passed, everyone she past she could help but feel sad. What if Optimus was on that one? Or that one?

The Vectorians knew nothing of the galaxy, hence her navigation was learning as she drifted through the vast blackness. No planets had names, they were only logged when she or Stellart logged them and even then, they had to make up names.

They drew closer to what appeared to be a heavily populated planet,

"Stellart wake up."

SilverStorm shook him gently. Stellart yawned stretching as he sat up.

"Where are we?"

SilverStorm pointed to a satellite.

"The sign on that Satellite indicates there a fueling station down there."

Stellart squinted reading the large board on the Satellite.

"Xandar welcomes all travelers of a peaceful nature, if you have hostile intentions this is your only warning to leave. The Nova Corps will not tolerate hostiles."

SilverStorm shrugged,

"Guess that means we are welcome, unless you have hostile intentions Stel."

Stellart cross his arms,

"Oh totally, I am going to wreak havoc and rule this planet with an iron fist!"

SilverStorm smirked shaking her head,

"Just behave down here okay, we don't need any trouble."

Stellart lopsidedly saluted her as they landed their Hopper which Stellart had deemed the name, Wanderer. SilverStorm gently landed the ship, surprising herself with its smoothness. Stellart was the first out, as SilverStorm approached the fueling station. SilverStorm punched in an old credit code, she crossed her fingers it would work and was relieved as the green blinked green.

"If you want to go explore that's fine, just meet me back here in two hours."

Stellart's eyes were wide with excitement as he took off across the fueling station. SilverStorm shook her head as she grabbed the nozzle and began to fill the ship, the fuel echoed as it hit the near empty tank. The smell was bitter to SilverStorm, she was used to the sweet smell of Energon. The nozzle eventually jolted with a click, indicating the tank was full. She re hung the nozzle on the tank and decided to take a stroll. Their ship was locked and safe, and she still had about an hour and a half before Stellart would or was supposed to return.

She was slightly surprised that no one seemed to notice her, beings of all shapes and size wandered to a fro. A few stopped to look at her but carried on their way. She was admiring the beauty of the courtyard when a voice sounded behind her.

"Halt traveler."

She turned.

"I am Rhomann Dey, Millenian of the Nova Corp."

SilverStorm knelt to one knee,

"I am SilverStorm Pax, commander in the Autobot army."

Rhomann raised an eye brow,

"Army?"

SilverStorm nodded,

"Though I did not come with an army, I am here alone, aside from my Vectorian ally."

Rhomann flicked his fingers as two Nova Corp men brought Stellart up.

"You mean him?"

SilverStorm looked between them,

"Stellart, I told you to behave."

Stellart looked terrified,

"I was, I was just looking at their ships."

SilverStorm glanced at the men, she wanted to grab Stellart and run but there had to be a reasonable explanation.

"Please explain why you speak harshly to me and hold my friend captive."

Rhomann Dey looked at her,

"I have seen your kind before, destruction follows your species. And as for this one, climbing a Nova Corp fence is illegal."

SilverStorm raised her eye ridge,

"Stellart, really?"

Stellart shrugged,

"We don't have fences on Vectorian, I didn't know what it was."

Silverstorm was still on one knee,

"Please forgive him. His people are not as advanced as many in this galaxy."

Rhomann put his hand up as the guards released their hold on him.

"You're Cybertronian are you not."

SilverStorm looked at him,

"The Nova Corp is very informed when it comes to the galaxy and its populace. We know of people that exist that no one else has ever seen."

SilverStorm nodded,

"By the look you are giving me I would say you have had the unfortunate privilege of running into Decepticons."

Rhomann nodded,

"We came across a few of them on a planet, X-4 Alpha. A small planet with a very, very primitive race. They invaded, we stopped them. So, to say I have a distaste for your kind is an understatement."

SilverStorm sighed,

"We are not all like them, the Autobots have been at war with them for…"

"Thousands of years, we are aware. As I said not much happened in this galaxy that the Nova Corps is not aware of. Now, we grant you sanction for the night. You are requested to leave by morning."

SilverStorm nodded, she had planned on leaving that night.

"Thank you Rhomann Dey, I apologize again for my friend and for the actions of my people."

She nodded for Stellart to follow her.

"Was that a nice way of calling me stupid?"

Stellart looked up at her as they walked. SilverStorm looked down at him,

"No, but I should have. You are nearly twice the size of those men and you still acted defenseless."

Stellart thought for a minute.

"We don't fight on Vectorian."

SilverStorm nodded,

"I know, I was given the no fighting speech when I arrived remember."

SilverStorm and Stellart walked in silence back to the ship,

"We are fully fueled; I suggest we just leave."

Stellart shook his head,

"You need rest, you've been up for hours, 27.98 to be exact."

SilverStorm smirked,

"I am a warrior; I have been awake for 72."

Stellart pressed the engine kill button.

"Rest, we have sanction till tomorrow morning remember, that's more then enough time to sleep."

SilverStorm looked over at the purple being, his teal eyes seemed to cut through her soul.

"Fine, only for a few hours and only if you promise to stay in the ship. This world has strange customs to you, and I don't need you doing something to get thrown into jail over. Cause let's face it…"

SilverStorm lounged her chair back, stretching her arms high above her head,

"If you are imprisoned, I am leaving your purple butt here."

Stellart stuck his tongue out making an exaggerated scared face.

"You can't leave me, I am your best friend!"

SilverStorm chuckled rolling over in her seat, Stellart was right, at the moment. He was her best friend.


	18. Chapter 18

SilverStorm groaned, the Wanderer was floating aimlessly. Little fuel was being used to keep the ship upright. Other then that the Wanderer simply floated. She looked over to Stellart who had sprawled out, leaning his chair all the way back. It had been 3 whole weeks since they had left Xander and still nothing. She tapped at the bands on her wrists. If only she could access her power and call out to the Matrix, it would guide her to Optimus.

She was just about to relax herself when the Wanderers systems began to blare with an alarm, nearly knocking Stellart out of his seat.

"What is it?"

He asked groggily, SilverStorm's spark froze,

"incoming Decepticon fleet. Hang on!"

She grabbed the controls before Stellart had a chance to buckle in. He death gripped his seat as SilverStorm dodge the now shooting lasers and plasmas beams from the enemies behind them.

"How many are there?"

SilverStorm called over to him, Stellart pulled up the back camera.

"Two, but the one looks like a battle ship."

SilverStorm glanced over at the screens, the kid wasn't wrong. The second ship was smaller, though quicker as it was the one currently delivering the most damage to them.

"Hang on!"

SilverStorm spun their ship attempting to shoot the smaller craft down only for it to hit her, spending her spiraling to a planet surface below.

"Bail out! Bail out!"

She grabbed Stellart jumping from the craft just as it hit the ground, she combat rolled with Stellart taking her Cybertronian vehicle form and squishing Stellart inside.

"Are you okay?"

She panted, her body aching from the impact.

"Yeah… can you let me out its tight in here."

SilverStorm skillfully transformed around him, releasing him from her protection as the smaller ship landed nearby. SilverStorm looked down at her wrists, with her hands banded they were not able to transform into weapons.

"Run kid, they are after me not you! Run!"

Stellart shook his head,

"Where? Our ship looks destroyed."

SilverStorm picked up a piece of metal that had broken off from the ship, it wasn't much but anything could be used as a weapon if one set ones mind to it.

"Just go hide until I deem it safe. Go now!"

SilverStorm ran for the disembarking cons, most being troopers as they ran to engage her.

"You won't take me alive!"

She hollered at them, swinging her metal piece around them and actually managing to mangle a few of the troopers. She had the upper hand but not for long as the commander of the small craft disembarked, she gasped slightly.

"Swindle."

Swindle smiled as he aimed a gun at her. She lifted the metal piece as a shield though it failed in its job as it was shattered upon impact and the beam struck her in the shoulder. SilverStorm yelped as a black squelch mark now steamed off her shoulder.

Two troopers placed there body weight on her arms.

"Get off of me!"

She hollered; Swindle came over to her kneeling down.

"I'm afraid that's not a possibility."

He flicked his fingers as the troopers grabbed her and forced her onto her knees.

"You see Megatron has placed a hefty bounty on you. You are to be brought back to him alive."

SilverStorm glared at him with a snarl,

"Bounty? You're a bounty hunter now? What happened to your black market?"

Swindle laughed,

"Oh, I still do both, Cybertron may be destroyed but there are plenty of other planets out there that pay exceptionally well for mass weapons of destruction or advanced technologies."

Silverstorm eyed him as he walked back and forth in front of her.

"Your bounty is the biggest one I have ever come across; you are worth far more then you realize."

SilverStorm scoffed,

"I will die before I return with you."

Swindle eyed her,

"I already have you captive, its simple matter now of locking you into stasis and transporting you."

SilverStorm struggled causing two more troopers to take hold of her, pushing her shoulders down.

"Now, now we don't want you damaged; I want full price for you."

SilverStorm was disgusted.

"You won't get away with this, my friends will come for me."

Swindle laughed again,

"Oh, you mean him?"

He looked over to where troopers were carrying an unconscious Stellart between them.

"What have you done to him?'

SilverStorm shouted, struggling more as Stellart was dumped in front of her. His chest rising and falling indicated he was still alive.

"He's just a kid and has nothing to do with this!"

Swindle knelt down, placing his hand on the boys ches.t

"Hmm still alive."

He murmured. SilverStorm was frantic,

"Look you want me you have me, I won't try to escape or run. Lock me into stasis. Do whatever but let him go."

Swindle looked up at her, his eyes cold as he activated his gun and shot a hole into Stellart's chest. SilverStorm screamed, her voice seemed to echo across the barren planet.

"NO!"

She gasped; her eyes wide as she watched Stellart die. His head fell to the side, as thick red blood poured out of him into a puddle around him.

"Stellart no!"

She screamed again, glaring at Swindle her eyes lighting up to a bright blue. She didn't care anymore, something in her surged. She stood, taking out the vehicon troops around her. The world around her seemed to fade into a blackness as she battled. She finally reached swindle, her hands dripping with energon from the slain troopers, energon was splattered on her face and up her armor. Swindle backed away from her,

"No, we can make a deal, he was a useless being."

SilverStorm shook she didn't say a word as she walked forward,

"You…. You should stop right there… my stasis gun will take you out…."

SilverStorm ignored his words until she had him backed into a rock face. She ripped his gun from his hands, pressed it against his chest, and pulled the trigger. Energon spattered everywhere as Swindle feel at her feet. She blinked her mind coming back down as she threw the gun aside. She turned to where Stellart had fallen, without remorse she kicked the bodies of the troops out of her way, kneeling down to pick up Stellart. She nearly gagged at the sight and smell of the burning flesh as she carried him away from the dead troopers.

"I am not sure how Vectorians honor their fallen."

She whispered pulling Stellart to her chest, her spark broke as she screamed into the stars. She let the tears fall freely, as she collapsed to her knees. He didn't have a chance; he never even knew what hit him. She patted his back, her hand covering the hole, she never got to say good bye to him, 16 years old and dead. She cried harder then she had allowed herself in decades.

….

This planet didn't seem to have a sun or a moon as SilverStorm finally gathered herself. The Decepticon battleship had fled, no doubt her rampage was caught on their cameras and if she was correct in assuming Swindle was their commander, the ship would be in trouble if she were to get aboard. She looked behind her, Swindles ship was still intact. If she removed the Decepticon signatures and trackers, she could use it for her own purpose.

She glanced around the planet, the barren rock was no place for Stellart to be laid to rest, and in all honesty, she wasn't yet ready to be separated from him. She carefully stood, her legs shaking as she entered the ship. Stellart's limp body in her hands as she made her way back to the small med area. It wasn't much but a roll of bandages would do to keep Stellart until they reached somewhere that was best suited for a funeral. SilverStorm wrapped him up, placing him gently on the med table and strapping him down. She looked at herself in a cabinet reflection. She had a mixture of Cybertronian and Vectorian blood all over her.

She walked over a small sink in the med area, she ran the water desperately trying to get off what she could. Her spark breaking, tears falling down her face faster then she could stop them as she wiped off her chest plates. The energon and blood only seemed to smear. She threw the rags at the sink, her was angry, sad, tired, and lost. She made her way to the controls, she looked to the seat on her right. Stellart should be there, making some snarky comment or complaining about being bored.

She started the ships engines, pulling it into the sky. This was her fault, had she just told Stellart no back on Vectora he would still be alive, she would be alone but at least the kid would be alive.

…..

Several days, and several planets later SilverStorm finally found a planet perfect for Stellart. It was a very small planet but the people here were much like the Vectorians, except they were highly advanced. A funeral was prepared, a small pod in which Stellart's body was placed, then placed into a launcher on SilverStorms ship, several of the natives loaded their space cruisers with fireworks. SilverStorm watched in awe of the spectacle as Stellart's body was launched and the fireworks shot off, the pod itself was set to explode into a brilliant show of fireworks, in honor and memory of Stellart.

SilverStorm smiled through her tears,

"I'll miss you forever, try to behave up there till one day I join you."

She whispered; her spark shattered as she landed her ship.

"I cannot thank you enough for what you have done, now I must be leaving. I am afraid my spark can't handle being here knowing this is where I said goodbye forever."

The leader of the planet stepped forward,

"You will always be welcome warrior; the memory of your friend will live in the stars. When you look up and see a bright star and it twinkles know your friend lives in it."

SilverStorm caught a sob in her throat,

"Thank you."

She managed climbing back into her ship. She took a deep breath as she relaunched into the sky, from now on, she would no longer make friends with the inhabitants of the planets she ran into. No one would accompany her. She would travel alone till the end of time if need be.

…..

Optimus jolted up right, it had been a few months since they had run into the US military, convinced them they weren't a threat and were granted sanctuary in an old retired missile silo. A government Agent by the name of William Fowler, had been assigned to keep an eye on them. Optimus swung his legs over the berth. An overwhelming feeling of grief seemed to wash over him, followed by a sudden bought of rage, then back again to grief. He shook his head; he needed a walk. He quietly walked down the hall into what Ratchet was turning into the commander center.

Optimus admired the medics handiwork. Large computer monitors glowed gently, he looked over the med bay. Ratchet hadn't been happy with having to use human based computer system but had made do and was now working on constructing a ground bridge. Optimus sighed, looking around the large silo. It was much larger then the ship and his team had been happy to scan earth modes in order to get out and drive. At the moment Ratchet was the only one complaining and it didn't surprise Optimus anymore.

He stretch, twisting his back. The feeling of grief still hung in his spark, was he missing SilverStorm? Still grieving over her? He sighed, of course he was but this felt different somehow, like it wasn't his grief he was feeling.


	19. Chapter 19

The next few months seemed to drag, she stopped occasionally on planets that registered an energon signature to refuel and take in a stock pile, other then that she seemed to be wondering aimlessly through space. Not that she cared, her spark was still shattered over Stellart, her nights were filled with the nightmares of seeing him shot again and again. Most days she spend her navigation time in a haze, not really going anywhere and just accepting where ever she wound up.

Her haze was broken one day as she was drifting near a planet that lite up her scanners.

"Energon…."

She looked at her cargo hold. She had more then enough, but something seemed to pull her to the planet. She steered the ship inward. Something beaconed to her to come and investigate. She landed the ship carefully, stepping out into the warm wind. Leaves floated by her, their dark colors of red and yellows piling around her feet. She smiled slightly,

"Stellart would have loved this."

She whispered, she had apparently landed her ship in a meadow, the trees surrounding it all seemed to be alit with color as a warm wind blew in, sending the leaves falling from the trees. She took a deep breath of the warm, clean air. She rubbed her arms slightly. An odd peace filled her like she hadn't felt in a long time. She knelt down, picking up the leaves and throwing them into the wind, they blew past her, crawling up the bay door to her ship. She smirked.

"I don't think so."

She closed the door and activated the cloaking field. Decepticons might be here, they had been in places she never expected. She sighed, picking up a scanner. An energon signature clicked a few miles away. She walked, enjoying the peace and quiet.

"I like this planet; I might just have to stay."

…

Optimus looked at Ratchet, the computer system had just sent them an alert.

"Energon detection… "

He murmured,

"Odd, its exposed, not in a mind."

Optimus looked up at the screen.

"We will investigate with caution; it is possible the Decepticons have finally found this planet."

Optimus lead his team through the newly constructed ground bridge. He had, had a feeling for months now that the Decepticon forces would show up. He had even gone so far as to send out a message for others to come join him. Only two answered, Arcee and CliffJumper. Arcee was a quiet femme, a brace and successful warrior though but to Ratchets dismay CliffJumper was the complete opposite, a loud, boisterous chatter box.

Optimus often heard the two arguing over something or another, mostly over Ratchet yelling at the mech to shut up and CliffJumper retorting with a smart alec comment.

Optimus lead them to a ridge that overlooked the signal.

"Cons!"

Arcee growled, Optimus's shoulders fell. He had been right. There they were. Troopers by the tens working and harvesting the energon within a mine.

"What are we doing boss?"

Bulkhead whispered, Optimus studied the situation, no commanders seemed to be present just troopers. He was just about to make a move when another bot came running out from behind the tree line. His spark stopped as he watched the now apparent femme. She rushed the troopers, ripping them apart with her bare hands. Bumblebee chirped quietly,

"SilverStorm?"

Optimus didn't move, he was thinking precisely the same thing.

….

SilverStorm watched the trooper walk back and forth, about 30 of them. She closed her eyes; she had taken that many down before. After the death of Stellart she had been able to tap into a primal rage. She simply had to replay the scene in her mind, and everything went red. She could destroy a massive amount of vehicon troopers alone, bare handed just as she was doing now. The final trooper ran toward her, she stood still waiting till it got close enough, she grabbed him, narrowing her hand and plunging it into his chest, ripping out his spark. The trooper gasped before falling dead.

"That's for Stellart you Decepticon trash!"

She hollered at the dead body, throwing his spark to the side. She brushed her hands together, shaking them as energon flew off. She turned to walk into the cave. It wasn't a lot of energon, but it was enough to fuel the ship for a few days or if she decided to stay to keep the systems operable. She paused as she rounded a bend, footsteps behind her caught her attention.

"I'll destroy you with eas…"

She froze, there in front of her stood Optimus, a small unit around him. She blinked; she had always hoped she would find him one day but had figured it was a lost cause.

"Optimus?"

She whispered; Optimus nodded.

"SilverStorm, you are alive."

He spoke with amazement; his face had creased with a smile. SilverStorm nodded,

"Sort of."

She murmured, she looked around him.

"Where's Ratchet?"

Her glances shifting between the two new bots.

"He is back at our base he will be most happy to see you. We all thought you had perished on Cybertron."

SilverStorm eyed him, not a single smile on her face. She was happy to see him of course, but her spark burned with such hatred and anger there wasn't room for anything else.

"part of me did."

She pushed past them,

"My ship is nearby; I have a decent stock pile of energon inside of it."

She began to walk toward it, stepping over and kicking bodies out of her way. Optimus trailed after her, something was wrong, the grim killing machine in front of him wasn't his sister, his eyes traveled to the scares on her back where her wings had once been.

"Where are your wings?"

He asked her, picking up his speed to walk beside her.

"Megatron saw them as a method of escape, hence he took them along with my powers."

Optimus stopped walking,

"How could Megatron take your powers?"

SilverStorm stopped and turned to him, she held out her wrists.

"With these, they are linked into my nervous systems. Take them off and it kills me in minutes, he also said theirs a bomb in them, not sure I believe that one…"

She twisted her wrists around before shrugging and walking away. Optimus blinked trailing back after her. The others trailing a good distance behind them.

"SilverStorm? I head stories about her, she has power, right?"

CliffJumper whispered,

"She used to, and wings too but…"

Bumblebee chirped his reply quietly,

"We saw her overtaken by the cons, we thought she was dead."

Bulkhead nodded in agreement with Bumblebee.

"Optimus seems confused by it."

Arcee mentioned, she watched the Primes body language as he followed SilverStorm. SilverStorm kept her eyes forward as Optimus walked beside her. She held up a hand.

"Halt."

She then proceed forward as the others finally caught up to Optimus, she deactivated the cloak on the ship.

"Whoa, that's a Decepticon scouting ship."

Arcee walked up to it,

"How did you acquire one of these?"

She eyed her suspiciously, her hands on her hips. SilverStorm lowered her head, her shoulders dropped.

"I had to kill for it."

Was all she said as she lowered the ramp.

"You got a trailer or something?"

Optimus nodded,

"I do, though a ground bridge will be more efficient."

SilverStorm looked at him, no emotion in her eyes.

"Impressive."

She walked into the ship,

"Whose helping me carry it?"

She called out, Optimus nodded to his team as he placed the call to Ratchet, he didn't mention SilverStorm, he wanted that to be a surprise though something was wrong. Something had happened to his sister, something that had traumatically changed her, for the worse or for the better Optimus wasn't sure yet, though if her previous display of brutality was anything to go by, he would be leaning more towards the worse then better.

….

After a few minutes of transporting the energon out of the ship and through the ground bridge, SilverStorm stood at the door of the ship, Optimus had assisted in carrying it through as she brought the energon to the ramp. She wasn't fully sure she was ready to be part of a team again, Stellart still wore on her soul.

"Are you returning with us?"

Optimus questioned her. SilverStorm turned to the ship.

"It's a 15 passenger, you all could come with me."

Optimus shook his head,

"As much as I would like to return to Cybertron, we cannot leave this planet for the Decepticons to invaded and conquer. The natives of this planet, the humans, have significant fire power. But all of their fire power would be useless against an invasion of Megatron's forces."

SilverStorm shrugged,

"Can't save them all, sometimes people die. Its life."

Optimus was stunned by the coldness of her voice, the lack of emotion in her eyes.

"Surely you don't believe in the innocent paying for our war, our mistakes?"

SilverStorm didn't move, she didn't shift weight, she just stood at the end of the bay door.

"No, but sometimes it can't be helped. My advice, don't get attached to them."

Their conversation was interrupted by engine noise above them, SilverStorm looked up.

"Close that bridge unless you want cons getting through!"

Optimus commed ratchet as Arcee and Bulkhead came back through.

"Bee and Cliff are helping Ratchet, if we need them, we can call them."

Arcee informed Optimus as her eyes hit the sky.

"Get back."

SilverStorm commanded as she ran into her ship. A large warship hovered over them, decepticons flew down from the sky along with Megatron. SilverStorm took to the air, shooting cons from the sky.

Megatron landed, multiple troopers with him.

"Optimus, good to see you again and on such a distant planet."

Optimus's spark sunk, he had anticipated cons, just not the con.

"Megatron, what are you doing here?"

Megatron smirked,

"Energon, why else? To find you lot here is just good fortune."

A battle ensured, sparks flew from colliding metal, energon spilled on the ground, and gun fire echoed. SilverStorm was picking the cons from the air with ease until a missile hit her ship, she looked at the displays.

"StarScream."

She growled; the silver seeker pursued her with an armada behind him. She weaved in and out of the other cons. The seeker hard on her trail, she tried to dodge a missile shot at her only for another to hit her in the belly of her ship, She grumbled loudly.

"Great, another one!"

She slammed the controls on auto to crash into the Nemesis before she jumped out of the bay door, landing on a nearby con, and shot and jumped her way down to the ground.

Optimus and Megatron were engaged in a hand to hand combat, though he caught glimpses of SilverStorm, her movements were astounding, skillful, and calculated. She landed on the ground running over to Megatron. He didn't notice her until she grabbed his shoulders and flung him backwards, the war lord shook his head as he stood. His eyes lighting up when they landed on her.

"Ah Stormy, how nice to see you… alive and functioning I might add."

A loud explosion sounded above their heads.

"Lord Megatron engine one had been destroyed, engine two comprised."

One of the troopers yelled to him, SilverStorm eyed him.

"Sounds like you got issues that need attending to."

Megatron snarled at her,

"This isn't over Prime; we will meet again."

SilverStorm took a step forward as the Warlord turned to leave,

"heard from Swindle lately?"

Megatron glanced over his shoulder at her, his eyes narrowed.

"You will pay for that."

SilverStorm licked her lips as he flew up to his ship, smoke pouring out of the engines as it turned away.

"You crashed your ship?"

SilverStorm turned to Arcee,

"Not the first time, I've become something of an expert at crashing ships and surviving it."

Optimus turned to her,

"I am afraid you don't have a choice now; you must return with us."

Silverstorm sighed heavily,

"I suppose I would like to see Ratchet."

Optimus called back again for a bridge, as the green vortex spun to life SilverStorm hesitantly walked through. She wasn't sure she was prepared for this.


	20. Chapter 20

SilverStorm trailed behind Optimus, she glanced around her as the base come into view. Arcee's consistent glances were beginning to agitate her. She stood behind Optimus as the bridge closed.

"That was quite the stock pile, how did you manage to get that much already mined and boxed?"

Ratchet asked as SilverStorm moved out from behind Optimus.

"You're Welcome."

Ratchet's mouth dropped open; his eyes blinked quickly.

"SilverStorm? Alive?"

SilverStorm put her hands on her hips,

"In one way or another but yes, I'm alive."

Ratchet walked over to her,

"Where are your wings?"

SilverStorm sighed,

"Gone, Megatron viewed them as a tool I could use to escape his clutches so he got rid of them."

Ratchet looked up to Optimus, the Prime had a distant look on his face.

"You don't seem to upset about it?"

SilverStorm shrugged,

"Haven't had my powers either for about a year now. I learned to live without them, besides there are far worse things that could happen, like getting a hole blown in your chest."

Ratchet cocked his head; the others had gathered in a nearby corner. They watched the correspondence.

"A hole blown in your…what?"

SilverStorms facial expression still remained blank, Optimus had shifted his eyes to her face as she spoke to Ratchet.

"Ratchet would you mind looking SilverStorm over for injuries."

Ratchet nodded to which SilverStorm protested.

"I do not need tending too."

Optimus looked at her,

"That was not a request. See about those bands please."

He looked to Ratchet who gently grabbed SilverStorms arm and lead her to his med bay. Optimus watched her, something had happened to her, something had destroyed her. Her eyes were void of all life, her voice carried no emotion, and her body seemed to move like a drone, without purpose. He looked over to Bumblebee as the young scout approached him.

"What happen to her?"

He beeped quietly, his innocent eyes hitting Optimus's spark.

"I am not certain Bumblebee, but I intend to find out."

….

Ratchet sat SilverStorm on the med berth.

"Sit still so I can scan you."

SilverStorm didn't move, her eyes were fixed on the base's structures they travelled slowly around the concreate walls.

"Done."

She heard Ratchet speaking but never responded as she sat waiting for him to say something about her health, the amount of wrecks she had been in, and the amount of times she had been knocked unconscious could not be good for her.

"You appear to have sustained multiple injuries to your head, and other parts of your body that never healed correctly."

Silverstorm shrugged,

"I crashed a few times, landed on a few planets infested with cons, battled them, and won."

Ratchet looked up at her,

"And were injured without proper attention."

SilverStorm's eyes shot over to him.

"I was alone, I had access to a first aid kit, not much in there when you've been in a 30 to 1 battle."

She jumped off the med berth.

"Ep Ep where are you going?"

SilverStorm eyed him,

"I'm fine, I made it this long like this, its not going to kill me now."

Ratchet shook his head,

"Your head is what I am most concern about."

SilverStorm waved her hand,

"I don't experience headaches or dizziness; I think I am fine."

She walked out of the med bay leaving Ratchet to roll his eyes and shake his head as he watched her leave. Something wasn't right with her, she was emotionless.

…..

Optimus saw SilverStorm leaving the med bay and the extremely annoyed but concerned look on Ratchets face as she did so.

"Did Ratchet clear you?"

SilverStorm looked up at him,

"I don't need clearance."

Optimus looked and pointed to her wrists,

"And your bands?"

SilverStorm didn't looked at them as she sighed,

"I've learned to live with them, they don't bother me anymore."

Optimus wanted to fight with her but could tell that she was exhausted, somehow through her emotionless act he saw her tiredness and lead her back to his chambers.

"We will set you up with a berth of your own, for now use mine."

SilverStorm didn't argue as she sat on the berth, Optimus turned the light off as SilverStorm curled up, perhaps after some rest she would act differently and perhaps tell Optimus what troubled her so.

…

"SilverStorm!"

SilverStorm looked around her, the planet was a barren rock, a few dry mountains and craters. She listened as her name was called again.

"SilverStorm!"

She ran toward the voice,

"Stellart I'm coming!"

She hollered back to him; she rounded a mountain to see Stellart standing with his back to her.

"Stellart."

She ran over to him, turning him to face her. A huge hole in his chest, caught her attention. His teal eyes were grey.

"Why did you let this happen?"

SilverStorm shook her head,

"No, No I tried to protect you!"

She turned, another Stellart was behind her.

"You should have forced me to stay on Vectorian. I would still be alive."

SilverStorm breathed heavily, she shook her head,

"No, no!"

She was surrounded by Stellart's, all with holes in their chests, their heads lopped to one side, and their steel grey eyes fixed on her.

"I was too young to die."

"I didn't get a chance at life."

"I never knew what hit me!"

"This is your fault."

SilverStorm put her hands over her audio receptors.

"Stop! Please I'm sorry!"

She called out.

…..

Optimus listened to the others talk about SilverStorm, Bumblebee remained quiet while the others talked. Arcee was still leery of her, while Bulkhead and CliffJumper were impressed with her battle skills. Optimus listened quietly when a faint yell caught his attention, he turned his head back toward the chambers. It happened again, he looked at the others, they didn't seem to notice as he slipped away to the back, opening his chamber door to find SilverStorm wriggling on the berth. Her armor steaming with heat, she was murmuring as Optimus sat beside her.

"Stormy?"

He ignored the heat, shaking her. SilverStorm jolted awake, quickly scooching to the back of the berth and smashing herself into the wall. Her knees were drawn up to her chest. Her eyes wide,

"Optimus?"

She relaxed seeing the Prime.

"Are you alright?"

SilverStorm nodded, trying to bring her spark rate down.

"Fine just a nightmare, I seem to have a lot of those."

Optimus looked at her,

"Who is Stellart?"

SilverStorm's eyes shot to him, she looked down at her knees as she wrapped her hands around them.

"Why?"

"Because you were calling to him in your dream, or I assume it is a him."

SilverStorm looked up at Optimus, the tears of grief she had been holding back threatened to spill.

"He was… my best friend."

Optimus schoohed back on the berth, placing his back to the wall. His pulled his knees up, resting his arms on them as SilverStorm spoke. She took a deep breathe not wanting to cry.

"He was Vectorian, after I managed to escape Megatron I crash landed on a planet called Vectora, a very primitive but beautiful planet. They removed the Decepticon tracker from my bands and helped me construct another ship. I was on the planet for several months."

She released her knees from her hold, and slowly slid her legs out, she twiddled with her bands.

"There was this kid, 16 years old. Practically an adult on Vectorian. I know that is nothing in age for us but for Vectorians 16 was the age of adult hood."

She breathed deeply again, she didn't want to look at Optimus, she knew how he felt about innocent beings being hurt.

"He… he didn't have any family. His parents had been killed in an accident a few years prior and the Vectorians didn't believe in violence. He didn't have a chance."

She murmured, closing her eyes as the memories flooded back.

"He convinced me to bring him with me, I should have stood my ground and said no, but I was lonely, and wanted someone to talk to. He was a great friend, always listened. We travelled for months together through the systems, stopping at different planets, getting into trouble."

She smirked slightly. Optimus felt his spark raise, the first smile he had seen on her since she arrived, the first flicker of emotion.

"then one day we were hovering near a barren planet when we were attacked, we crashed. I told him to run and hide. I faced the cons, Swindle. He was leading a unit of them. They managed to find Stellart. When they brought him to me he was unconscious."

She looked over at the opposing wall, speaking the memory burned her, her spark ached as the tears fell. She sobbed.

"Swindle just killed him, Stellart was defenseless, unconscious, laying on the ground and Swindle just stuck his cannon to his chest a blew a hole in it."

She wrapped her arms around herself, her legs curled upward. Optimus felt his spark breaking, SilverStorm was full on crying now, her body shook along with her voice,

"He was 16, never had a chance to really live, never knew what hit him."

She didn't bother to wipe the tears away.

"Swindle murdered him because of me, its all my fault. I might as well have pulled the trigger. I could save him because of these, I had no power, I was weak."

Optimus looked at her sympathetically as SilverStorm clenched her fists.

"So many times, I wanted to just rip them off and end it all, but something stopped me every time."

She took a shaky breathe.

"I can't get that image out of my mind, once Swindle killed him something happen to me, a primal rage took over. I slaughter all of this troopers then him, blew a hole in his chest. From that moment, I have rage within me, when I fight its like something comes over me, I can walk into a shower of bullets and not feel the pain, I can just tear the cons apart. Everything goes black."

She finally mustered the strength to look at Optimus, instead of the condemning look she was expecting she saw the empathy in his eyes.

"I see Stellart, every day. Every time I face a con, I see Swindle. I will never attach myself to another being again, it will only end badly if I do."

Optimus shifted himself, placing his hand on her knee.

"SilverStorm, I wish I could make this go away, make you feel at peace. I cannot. My spark breaks for what you went through, in a way I blame myself for your pain. Had I not left you…"

SilverStorm sniffled, wiping the tears off.

"I told you to leave, I thought for sure I was a goner."

"I should have made you come with us."

Silverstorm shook her head,

"You would have been killed or captured then. Things happened the way they did for a reason."

Optimus nodded,

"Still I can't help but wonder what would have…"

"What's done is done, there is not need to speak of the past. We can never know what might have happened."

SilverStorm looked up at him,

"I am speaking to myself as well, I always question my judgement in allowing an innocent, defenseless being to accompany me…"

Optimus nodded, gently reaching for her arm. He turned it over studying the band.

"I have confidence that Ratchet can remove these without killing you."

SilverStorm sighed, her tears drying up. Her spark felt lighter that she had poured her spark out. She looked up at him,

"There's something else, I have been hiding from you…"

Optimus looked up at her.

"It happened years ago, but still… I feel I need to tell you…."

Optimus sat back, his hand still on her arm. SilverStorm took a deep breath.

"A couple of years ago, I was really angry at you for keeping the secret about what had happened to me away from me. I did something stupid."

Optimus held up his hand,

"If you are speaking of what occurred between you and Megatron…"

SilverStorm's eyes flew open,

"Ratchet told you?"

She quickly covered her mouth,

"I mean uh Ratchet had nothing to do with it… I mean he did but…"

She ran her hands down her face. Optimus smiled slightly.

"No, Ratchet did not initially tell me, though in the thought of you being demised he confessed it to me. I have known since it happened."

SilverStorm furrowed her eyes and cocked her head,

"How?"

Optimus looked at her,

"Nothing happened within my encampment that I was not aware of."

SilverStorm laid her head back, all these years of agony of regret.

"Why didn't you tell me you knew?"

Optimus smiled broadly,

"because I wanted you to trust me enough to tell me. I know that I would not hate you for it."

SilverStorm leaned up,

"You never treated me like you knew."

"I treated you the way you should be treated, lies build walls that become harder to tear down as the years go on. Though I held a hope that one day you would come clean with me."

SilverStorm smiled leaning up and wrapping her arms around Optimus's neck as she hugged him. He in turned wrapped his arms around her.

"I really missed you big brother, I suppose my powers are still somewhat intact as something pulled me to this planet."

Optimus nodded, it all made sense now why he would get sudden ways of grief followed by rage. He knew there was more to SilverStorm's story in her travel to earth, but he would let her reveal more then she was ready.

…..

SilverStorm walked out with Optimus to the main area, she walked over to Ratchet.

"I told Optimus everything, not that he didn't already know."

Ratchet smirked,

"I was surprised when I told him that he knew already as well."

His face fell slightly,

"We do need to talk though."

SilverStorm looked over her shoulder.

"private like?"

She whispered. Ratchet nodded. Taking the lead back to where the Autobots had converted a large bay into a workout and training area. Ratchet hung his head low,

"There something I need to confess to you."

SilverStorm kept her eyes on him, if anyone had no right to judge secrets being kept it was her.

"Okay…?"

Ratchet looked up at her,

"Your son survived, I kept him alive until he was off life support and…. Sent him into Uraya. A femme took him in. Moonburst. StarScreams mother."

SilverStorm's mouth had fallen open,

"it wasn't until she took him that I found out StarScream was her son also, a commander of the seekers."

SilverStorm shook her head,

"My son lives and He's a Decepticon."

Ratchet nodded slowly,

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have kept that from you…"

SilverStorm blinked.

"You know what Ratchet…..."


	21. Chapter 21

"You know what Ratchet…. Thank you."

Ratchet looked up at her.

"I believe its better this way. If other cons knew he had an Autobot mother, he would be ridiculed if not killed and had we kept him he would have been hated for who his father is."

Ratchet felt a bit of relief.

"I sent him down the Uraya stream, no one knows his heritage."

SilverStorm smiled, wrapping her arms around Ratchets neck to his surprise.

"Thank you, as far as we know Optimus is the only other one who knows?"

Ratchet nodded,

"As far as we know."

…

Ratchet spent the next few weeks studying SilverStorms bands, much to her irritation of being cooped up in the silo. After spending about a year being able to fly and go where she wanted, being stationary was grinding at her. Optimus had pretty much banned her from leaving the base until they were able to remove her bands.

She had argued that she could transform and fight with them to which Optimus had replied that he did not want her facing Megatron alone should he find her. SilverStorm had been unable to combat that logic.

One fateful day Ratchet loudly shouted,

"AH HA!"

SilverStorm jumped with a yelp causing the others to look their direction.

"I figured it out!"

SilverStorm had her hand over her spark,

"Don't scare me like that."

Ratchet's eyes were alive with excitement,

"You'll have to go into stasis for this, but I can remove these from your wrists. The teeth that are embedded in you each one has a small tentacle that comes out and has connected itself into your veins. Wil precise precision and a few hours, I can remove their hold on you."

SilverStorm shivered slightly, she hated needles let along being unconscious with a purpose.

"Uhh okay, Optimus?"

She looked over to the Prime who was smiling slightly.

"Yes?"

He asked almost sarcastically. SilverStorm looked at him, the last time she went under for medical reasons was when Megatron had her wings torn off, and she only went under when the pain was so intense it knocked her out.

"The last time I was… medically unconscious, Megatron had my wings torn off, and only then I went under when my body couldn't take the pain anymore."

Optimus placed his hand on her shoulder,

"I will be here for you until you awaken."

SilverStorm nodded, her spark raced. She was still terrified but nodded to Ratchet to proceed. He placed the stasis connection on her as she laid back.

"Try to think calmly and this will take affect much easier."

Ratchet spoke softly, Optimus held her hand as she slowly drifted into unconsciousness. Optimus looked up to Ratchet as he gently placed her hand over her chest.

"This will not kill her?"

He more or less pleaded, Ratchet shook his head.

"While she was correct to believe that ripping these off would kill her, the way I intend to remove them will be surgical. Had she simply ripped them off it would have torn her veins multiple times, causing her to bleed out. The way I am doing it, I can patch her veins one at a time and minimal energon loss."

Ratchet grabbed her one arm and gently propped it up on a metal table, he strapped it down as he began to work. Optimus turned to the others; he wasn't adverse to seeing Energon spilled but seeing his sisters was different.

"Perhaps it would be wise to leave this area for the time being, Ratchet is preforming a delicate procedure."

The others nodded without question, Bulkhead and Bumblebee took to patrol while Arcee and Cliff decided to spar in the back-training room. Optimus returned to SilverStorms side, should she wake he had to be there, as he promised.

He watched Ratchet, always amazed at his skill level. Using the tiniest of tools and a magnifier as he worked on SilverStorm, the band slowly began to detach itself. Optimus looked to SilverStorms face, she seemed peaceful. It has been about three hours' worth of work and Ratchet sill had 2 more teeth to go on the first band. Optimus had finally taken a seat; he was reading a data pad as Ratchet sighed loudly.

"One band down."

He welded her wrist shut, picked up his tools, and moved to the other side. Optimus watched him walked over. Energon was splattered slightly, on the floor and the side of the med berth. Optimus took it upon himself to the clean it up, much to Ratchets amusement.

"You know she won't be awake for a while; this wrist will be another 3 hours at best. You could go for a drive."

Optimus shook his head as he wiped the floor with the rag.

"I promised her should she awaken; I will be here."

Ratchet shrugged, then began to cut into her wrist. Optimus cringed as the sound of cutting metal hit his audio receptors. He hadn't really needed to go under Ratchets knife yet, he had been in the infirmary for injuries from battle, a few gunshot wounds, a stab wound or two, but nothing that had required hours of surgery and he was grateful for that.

Bulkhead and Bumblebee eventually returned, having spent longer than normal outside of the base. They glanced over but quickly walked back to join Cliff and Arcee in their training. Optimus had sat back down and was filing reports, not that he needed to, but it helped him feel organized and like he was contributing to the future of Cybertron.

"And done."

Ratchet breathed as he closed up her wrist, he began to place his tools away, he deactivated the stasis and disconnected the connection from her. Optimus sat next to her, her hand in his.

"Now she's likely to be a little groggy, she didn't loose a ton of energon, but she still lost enough to make her feel off for a few days."

Ratchet adjusted the spark monitor, it beeped slowly. Optimus held her hand gently, being careful to not interfere with the newly welded incisions, a small part of him was worried when she woke up that her powers would be hard to contain, SilverStorm had to learn how to use her powers to begin with, after having them forced dormant for a year was dangerous.

….

SilverStorm groaned slightly, her arms burned slightly as she woke. She turned her head to see Optimus smiling at her, she smiled back.

"Hi."

She chuckled slightly. Optimus just smiled,

"Hello."

She took in a deep breathe,

"My wrists hurt."

Optimus nodded,

"Ratchet said they would for a time."

The talking had caught Ratchet attention,

"How are you feeling?"

SilverStorm blinked slowly,

"My wrists hurt a little bit."

Ratchet nodded,

"They will, each one took about 3 hours."

SilverStorm sighed.

"Wow."

She murmured before her head rolled to the other side and she fell back to sleep. Ratchet smiled,

"She'll be fine, she just need time to recover."

Optimus gently laid her hand down, as Ratchet handed him a small container.

"Here, this will help with the welds, it will help it cause minimal scarring and keep it protected from infection. Gently place a small amount on the whole length of the weld mark."

Optimus nodded, gently rubbing the salve on her arms.

…

SilverStorm woke again a few hours later, Ratchet was working on something or another at his desk while Optimus had taken the others on a mission. She looked around her, her whole body was on fire now, her wrists were the least of her concerns. She sat upright,

"Ratchet"

She groaned as Ratchet turned to her.

"Somethings wrong, my whole-body hurts."

Ratchet approached her, his eyes were furrowed, SilverStorms eyes were growing brighter by the second. She clenched her fists as she curled her knees under her, she leaned forward. Her breathing at spiked, her spark rate was making the spark monitor beep furiously.

"SilverStorm try to calm down!"

Ratchet called to her, he put his hands over his face as her light grew brighter, and brighter. SilverStorm tried to focus, her back felt like someone had shove two swords into her and were twisting them.

"SilverStorm!"

She could hear Ratchet calling to her, but she couldn't do anything, she couldn't call out to him.

….

Optimus and his team had managed to secure a very small amount of energon but energon, nonetheless. As they were walking toward the bridge, Optimus felt something grabbed at his spark, SilverStorm like she was calling out to him for help. Optimus quickly ran through the bridge, his team followed close by, they all slid to a stop when they saw SilverStorm, she had fallen off the berth and onto the floor, the light she was emitting was so bright it was difficult to actually see her amidst it. Optimus tried to spy Ratchet, but the light was too bright. Everyone kept their eyes covered. Optimus felt SilverStorm reaching out to her,

"SilverStorm!"

He called to her, he ignored the light, the heavy feeling the energy had on him as he ran into it. He found SilverStorm on the ground, her fists clenched, her eyes shone.

"Optimus! You have to go! I don't want to hurt you!"

Optimus knelt down next to her,

"Get control Storm!"

He grabbed her shoulders, SilverStorm was terrified. She felt a surge coming.

"I can't stop it!"

She hollered as a sudden wave of energy busted out of her, it knocked everyone off their feet. Optimus had reached his arms around her, holding her as the surge struck him. He could feel the energy traveling through him, the Matrix seemed to absorbed it as her energy finally began to fade. SilverStorm collapsed into Optimus's arms. Optimus panted; his spark was racing. The amount of energy he had just absorbed was enough to kill any ordinary Cybertronian.

Optimus finally caught her breath and looked up to the others, they were standing back up to their feet. He looked down to the collapsed form in his arms, his eyes went wide, two large, white wings once again protruded from her back. He gently lifted her up and placed her back on the berth. Ratchet was shaking his head standing back up.

Ratchet placed the spark monitor back on her,

"On the bright side that energy surge seems to have given all of us an energy boost."

CliffJumper quipped. Arcee jabbed him in the side, the red mech smirked.

"What?"

Arcee rolled her eyes, no one else moved or spoke until Ratchet looked over at them.

"She's…. alright. I think…"


	22. Chapter 22

The next few weeks were tension filled, SilverStorm still had not awakened and Megatron had ramped up his energon mining, much to the dismay of Agent Fowler who had to keep the "Autobots in line" as he put it. Optimus and Ratchet were concerned SilverStorms vitals were fine, her brain wave activity was a little low but still within normal parameters. Ratchet had tried multiple things to wake her, even attempting to have Optimus use the Matrix, nothing seemed to work. Optimus couldn't help but feel guilty, had he not left her that day on Cybertron none of this would be happening to her.

Optimus sat her with when he could, talking to her as Ratchet suggested. It pained him when she gave him no response. Her chest rose and fell in a consistent pattern, her eyes never twitched.

"Optimus we need to talk."

Ratchet approached him on one such day, Optimus turned his eyes to him. The medic looked weary, both from SilverStorms consistent medical attention and from the teams injuries they sustained during the recent battles.

"I have constructed a stasis tube, I fear if she remains like this much longer there will be no chance of her awakening, she is losing energy and cognitive functions. The stasis tube will slow any degeneration her body is facing from this coma."

Optimus's fear of the inevitable came true, he had been watching Ratchet construct the tube for days he had hoped SilverStorm would awaken and the tube would not have to be used. He looked back to SilverStorm, he had lost her once he could not loose her again.

"We must do what needs to be done in order to protect her and keep her alive."

Ratchet nodded, he and Optimus gently lifted her, Optimus held her inside the tube as Ratchet secured all of the connections monitors. Optimus slowly let go as the tube closed and it filled with a greenish yellow liquid.

"Stasis fluid, it will keep her body at a lower temperature."

Ratchet seemed to read Optimus mind as he watched the liquid completely engulf her.

"How long must she remain this way?"

Ratchet looked over to the Prime, it was generally difficult to see any emotion on the Prime, especially as of late but now a look of grief was evident on his face.

"I wish I knew Optimus; I wish I knew."

….

The few weeks turned into a months, which slowly turned into a year. Megatron had suddenly disappeared, his forces had seemingly left as well. No Decepticon signatures had been detected for months. Optimus wanted to believe that they had left the planet, but something in him said this was just a quiet period before a storm.

After two more years of nothing, the Autobots had grown considerably bored, spending time on patrol was the most exciting thing that happened.

On one such fateful day Optimus looked around at the Autobots, all of them, including Ratchet, appeared completely and utterly bored. Optimus sighed slightly, he himself needed a drive and he knew Ratchet could use one.

"Autobots, I know right now we face a new challenge with no Decepticon activity. And I know patrols have become a normality but…"

"Yes! I'm game!"

CliffJumper stood up,

"I claim the western areas!"

Arcee rolled her eyes,

"I'll stick around here."

Bumblebee chirped,

"mid-west!"

Bulkhead shrugged,

"Guess I'll go east then."

Optimus smiled slightly with a nod, the enthusiasm to get out of the base was evident.

"Ratchet?"

Ratchet shrugged,

"I'll go north I guess."

Optimus nodded,

"Then I will take the south."

Optimus opened the ground bridge for each of the Autobots to send them to their destinations. He glanced back as SilverStorm before leaving on his. She had only seen a very small portion of earth before she had fallen to stasis, should she ever awaken, he was anxious to show her the rest of the beautiful planet.

…..

To say SilverStorm was confused would have been the understatement of the century. She looked around her, a little stream flowed down the center of lush green grass. Flowers of all colors spotted the meadow; the sun was radiant as it shone through the trees and what appeared to be an early morning mist.

"Hello?"

She cleared her throat her voice shook, where was she? The last thing she remembered was… her power surge… had it killed her? Was this the allspark? She took a deep breath taking a step forward, slowly walking, listening. Nothing made a sound. Something didn't feel right as she continued to walk around the serene display, this couldn't be the AllSpark, no one else seemed to be here.

"Hello!"

She hollered again, stopping as she approached the stream, the water was blue, so clear and clean she could just make out her reflection when a second one appeared, SilverStorm jerked her head up. Her eyes went wide as they landed on a duplicate of herself. She jumped backwards,

"Who… who are you?!"

She stammered, picking up her fists,

"Is this some sort of Decepticon trick?"

The doppelganger smiled,

"No, I am you, and I am not you."

SilverStorm furrowed her eyes, her fist remained raised.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

Another figure came up behind the duplicate,

"Alpha Trion?"

SilverStorm lowered her fists slowly,

"Who is this girl?"

Alpha Trion smirked,

"She is you, and she is not you."

SilverStorm rolled her eyes with a heavy sigh,

"She already said as much, I don't understand."

Alpha Trion walked toward her,

"She is the power that lives inside you, since "she" does not posses a physical form, she takes on the attributes of her host."

SilverStorm looked up at her,

"I am Angelus Custos, Guardian of the Matrix."

SilverStorm blinked as she looked at Alpha Trion,

"Still doesn't explain how you are here, wherever here is."

Alpha Trion smiled,

"Here is within your mind."

SilverStorm scoffed,

"nothing this beautiful exist within my mind."

Alpha Trion seemed to ignore that last statement as he walked to stand between them,

"Angelus has been dormant within you for quite some time, unable to communicate with the Matrix."

SilverStorm nodded,

"Megatron, he created devices to keep me from using my power."

Angelus Custos took a step forward,

"While it blocked your ability, I was still able to sense a small portion of the Matrix, hence why I lead you to earth."

SilverStorm looked up at her, her head slightly tilted to the side.

"You lead me here?"

Angelus nodded,

"My purpose is to protect the Matrix, while most of the time you do not hear it, I communicate with the Matrix consistently, through that connection I provide you power. Though my mission assumes priority, the Matrix must be protected at any and all costs. When Megatron locked me away, it caused my anger to grow, my frustration increased from not being able to contact the Matrix. When the bonds were removed and I was once again free, the Matrix and I rejoiced, in our celebration I realized your wings had been removed…"

SilverStorm cut in,

"The power surge, that was you?"

Angelus nodded,

"Yes, the power surge provided the energy required to restore you, your body has been completely healed from all past injuries."

SilverStorm narrowed her eyes at her,

"And the others that were caught in the surge?"

"They live, your brothers Matrix provided the conduit with filter the surge, he absorbed most of it."

SilverStorm looked at Alpha Trion, he simple looked between them.

"You two must come together as one, unite as you once did before."

SilverStorm looked to the ground,

"I don't know if I can be all that you need me to be, I've been broken by past events."

Angelus walked to her, placing her hand on SilverStorms shoulder,

"Your physical connection with Optimus being your brother is the reason you were chosen, any other would not have had the connection needed for me to be able to protect the Matrix properly. While you protect your brother, I protect the Matrix."

SilverStorm nodded, she looked at Alpha Trion.

"If I am going to wield your power, then there must be no secrets between us, no mysteries. I must know the full extent of your power and how to use it."

Angelus smiled,

"Then let the training commence."

She turned and began walking toward the field, Alpha Trion followed. SilverStorm jogged to walk beside him.

"Am I to presume you are dead?"

Alpha Trion looked to her his face sadden,

"Yes, my child, my physical form was destroyed, though my spirit lives on."

SilverStorm frowned,

"Optimus will be spark broken when he finds out."

Alpha Trion chuckled slightly,

"It was my time; I was the last of the 13 to still be walking amongst the people. Optimus knew this. Now you must focus my child. A darkness is coming, a threat to earth and Cybertron, one that I have face before. His power is unmatched except by Primus."

SilverStorm stopped,

"Unicron is returning?"

Alpha Trion nodded slowly,

"it was foretold in the Covenant of Primus, though I am afraid his defeat was not."

SilverStorm looked over to Angelus she waited patiently for the two to finish speaking.

"Meaning, he will win, and we will lose?"

Alpha Trion shook his head,

"Meaning the outcome can fall either way, you must be prepared for what is coming. That is the reason it is crucial you and Angelus become one, allow her power and energy to flow through you, strengthen you, and Optimus."

SilverStorm took a deep breath,

"Very well then Angelus, let the training begin."

…..

"your training is complete."

Angelus smiled at SilverStorm; time had become non – existent within her mind, she never seemed to tire which caused her to wonder how long she had been here. SilverStorm smiled back,

"I do have a question I have been meaning to ask of you."

Angelus nodded for her to continue,

"Am I the only one or were their others before me? In all of our recorded history I have never read nor learned of one such as you."

Alpha Trion took this moment to step forward,

"Angelus was created when the Matrix was, her sole purpose was to guard it, when Primus gave the Matrix to Optimus, she was also released to find a host suited to aid her in protecting the Matrix, so no. There had not be one such as you before."

SilverStorm nodded, she wasn't sure whether to feel honored or frightened.

"I will be with you every step of the way, there is no need to fear. One day the Matrix will be passed to another, but I will never leave you. A portion of me will always remain within you, your genetic code is encoded with me."

SilverStorm looked up at her,

"Are you saying one of my children could be born with this power?"

Angelus nodded slowly,

"No only could but shall. Your line will be the protectors of the Matrix, while a small portion of me will always remain with you I will be passed down to each of your children who inherit this power."

SilverStorm looked directly at her, then glanced to Alpha Trion.

"I have already bore a child, a child that still lives. Does he…"

Angelus shook her head,

"No, only of a pure blood line can my power be passed down."

SilverStorm felt slightly relieved, with what Ratchet had told her there was no telling where her son was now, or who he had become. She looked to Alpha Trion,

"Why me?"

Alpha Trion smiled, placing his hands on her shoulders.

"Because you're spark is pure and kind, you are braver then you believe yourself to be."

SilverStorm shook her head,

"I've made mistakes, had bad thoughts."

Alpha Trion laughed,

"We all have, the 13 certainly did. But you and your brother have a uniqueness about you, one that even Primus himself saw within the two of you. Though you do not see it within yourselves, others do."

SilverStorm sighed,

"I do have to admit, I would never have put shenix on my brother becoming a leader, of a whole faction yet."

She chuckled slightly, Alpha Trion nodded with a smile,

"Your brother had grown much but now I believe he needs you, as you need him."

SilverStorm nodded looking over to Angelus.

"A great change is about to take place."

"I know Unicron."

Angelus shook her head,

"No before that, you must learn to allow yourself to love again, to allow yourself to make connections."

SilverStorm raised an eyebrow,

"You will soon see what I mean."

Alpha Trion walked forward,

"Now it is time for the two of you to become one."

SilverStorm glanced between them,

"How?"

Angelus smiled,

"Like this."

Her physical form disappeared as she became pure energy, the energy launched itself at SilverStorm, SilverStorm took a deep breath keeping her spark rate calm as the energy took her over.


	23. Chapter 23

Optimus looked around the base, the three new additions had definitely livened things up. Jackson had been good for Arcee, he had helped her, though she would never admit it, through her still grieving process of loosing CliffJumper to the Decepticons. Miko, an energetic young human kept Bulkhead on his toes, she would run around the base gazing at everything. Optimus had to smirked when she had seen SilverStorm and thought they had captured an Angel. Raf, was the smallest of the three, quiet but had earned Ratchets respect when he had assisted him with expanding their human base computer networks storage and speeding up it operating system.

They were all still learning about each other, the humans were small but that didn't stop them from trying to help the Autobots in anyway they could. Optimus admired that; their small stature held no bounds for them.

"I still say it's an Angel."

Optimus snapped from his thinking; the children were doing their homework in the little human area. A higher up place where they were safe from being stepped on or driven over. Miko was looking over to SilverStorm.

"Miko, Optimus already told us she's his sister."

Miko shrugged,

"So, doesn't mean she's not an angel, what else has wings like that?"

Jack shook his head,

"Alien creatures?"

Optimus didn't want to disrupt their conversation and kept at a distance, though he could still hear everything, no doubt Ratchet could as well.

"Bulkhead!"

Miko called over to the Wrecker,

"Does Cybertron had Angels?"

Bulkhead shrugged,

"I guess, never saw one."

Miko rolled her eyes pointing once again to SilverStorm. Bulkhead smirked,

"She's not an "Angel" like you think. She had special powers, and the wings are part of it. I never really got the chance to know her that well though."

Miko raised an eye brow, she turned her head over to Ratchet who was acting as though he was oblivious.

"So why is she in there?"

She ran over to the other side of the railing, startling Ratchet in the process. Jack shook his head looking at Raf. Miko had not yet learned the meaning of boundaries apparently and continued to ask questions. Ratchet sighed,

"She was injured, and this keeps her safe and helps her to heal and stay alive."

Jack stood up grabbing Miko before she could ask anything else.

"Miko, math exam tomorrow, best we study."

Miko groaned as she glanced back toward the chamber. Her curiosity grew more and more about the femme in the tube.

Optimus looked over to SilverStorm, he blinked, his head cocked. He turned to face the tube; he swore he saw a glimmer of blue come from her eyes. He walked toward her to stand in front of her. Ratchet looked up, it wasn't un common for Optimus to do so, though his face was furrowed differently.

"Everything alright?"

Arcee asked him before Ratchet could, making it all that more evident that something was off. Optimus nodded, his eyes bore into SilverStorm, was it desperate hope? Wishful thinking? Or maybe just imagination that he had seen her eyes open slightly?

"I suppose it was nothing more than desperation…"

Optimus turned to walk away when Arcee gasped, Optimus turned back. His spark beating faster, a feeling of hope reigniting in his chest. SilverStorms eyes fluttered open, Ratchet turned his mouth falling open. Bulkhead and Bumblebee stood behind Arcee.

"SilverStorm?"

Optimus merely whispered.

….

SilverStorm felt an odd sensation as she awoke, like she was floating in liquid. She fluttered her eyes as they adjusted to the substance that surrounded her. She blinked,

"SilverStorm?"

She heard Optimus whisper, her eyes lifting to his. She turned her head to look around her, she was floating in something. She lifted her hands in front of her, breaking the glass as the liquid expelled from the cylinder, she landed on her feet. Pulling the rebreather from her face, the spark monitors went wild as she yanked the connections from her. Her wings hung behind her back, dripping the liquid. She looked around her. Optimus and the others studied her; a puddle had formed where the tube had exploded.

SilverStorm gazed around the room, her eyes falling to three small being staring at her. She shifted her gaze back to Optimus.

"Optimus?"

She spoke, her voice steady. Optimus nodded walking forward.

"SilverStorm."

SilverStorm smiled, reaching up and wrapping her arms around him as he returned her embrace.

"I have missed you."

He whispered to her, SilverStorm placed her hand on his face as they separated.

"How long have I been… gone?"

Optimus's smile faded into a look of empathy,

"Three years."

SilverStorm backed up slightly, her eyes wide.

"Three… years?"

She whispered, she looked back up again to the humans, her mind realizing that CliffJumper was missing.

"Where is Cliff?"

Arcee's head lowered,

"He was killed a few weeks ago."

SilverStorm lowered her head in respect,

"I'm sorry Arcee, I did not know him well. I do know he was loyal to you, and he cause."

Arcee smirked,

"You can say it, he loved to talk. That mech never shut up."

SilverStorm smirked,

"They take up the space the rest of us, quiet ones, leave."

Arcee chuckled slightly,

"They do, we have some new partners now. I've seen you eyeing them."

SilverStorm crossed her arms, her wings still heavy on her back from being soaked.

"Am I that obvious?"

Ratchet scoffed,

"There isn't anyone more obvious then you."

SilverStorm made a mock face at him as Arcee, Bulkhead, and Bumblebee made their way over to their human friends.

"This is Jack."

Arcee pointed to him, Jack waved.

"Hi Jackson Darby."

Bulkhead lifted Miko up to his shoulder,

"I'm Miko!"

She happily announced, Raf follow suite with a little less enthusiasm and a slight head shake

"I'm Raphael Esquivel."

SilverStorm smiled looking at each one of the children,

"I am SilverStorm."

She bowed slightly,

"I take it you are the natives of this world?"

Jack nodded,

"Humans."

Miko piped up,

"Ratchets not to fond of us… well me!"

She eyed the medic playfully.

"I tolerate your insanity Miko, if all humans were like you the race would have died out."

Miko crossed her arms,

"Is that so? Well if all Cybertronians were as grumpy as you the military would have killed all you at first look."

SilverStorm looked over to Optimus, the Prime had a slight smirk, his head shaking slightly. The others seemed unphased indicating to SilverStorm that this was common place amongst the two.

"I take it the two of you bicker like this all the time?"

Miko smiled leaning on Bulkheads head,

"Since we first met a little over 6 weeks ago."

She stuck her tongue out at the medic who returned her expression with a heavy sigh bursting audibly through his pursed lips. He waved his hands and returned to his work. Miko did a small fist pump in victory of winning the argument. SilverStorm looked back over to the kids,

"Lemme guess, Jackson you are studious, aren't you?"

Jack ran his hand through his jet-black hair,

"I try to be."

SilverStorm smirked,

"You remind me of someone."

She glanced over to Optimus who missed her gaze as she shifted back to Raf,

"and you? You are very quiet."

Raf smiled shyly,

"Ya, I am a bit of an introvert. I like my computers; I help Ratchet and the team out with technological stuff."

SilverStorm smiled sweetly, memories of Stellart flooded her mind, reminding her not to attach herself to these creatures, but that didn't mean she couldn't be nice to them.

"And Miko, you seem very energetic."

Mio laughed, Bulkhead nodded,

"Yeah she is, to much energy sometimes."

Miko playfully punched him,

"I am just high spirited."

SilverStorm smiled turning to Optimus,

"Well I am sure a lot has changed in three years, why don't we go for a walk and talk?"

Optimus nodded,

"You will need to acquire an earth-based vehicle mode first."

…..

SilverStorm drove back and forth on the dark road, her headlights shining brightly.

"I like this new form."

She laughed, giving it gas as it sped up behind Optimus. Her new form was a cobalt blue late 90's Chevy Suburban. She floored it past the Prime as they went off road across the desert.

"Your form lacks thrust for speed bro!"

She quickly turned her tires inward causing her to spin out in the dirt. Optimus slowly stopped as the only thing he could see in the dust cloud was SilverStorms headlights.

"SilverStorm we must take care not to draw attention to ourselves, humans must not find out about us."

SilverStorm drove, parking herself in front of him.

"What about the three that do? Plus, Miko said something about a human military?"

Optimus sighed slightly,

"The military was of necessity, they provided us with sanctuary and an Agent who is our liaison to the outside world. The children were by mistake, though it has worked out. The humans of this world fear that which they do not understand, if they were to find out about us, it would no doubt insight panic and cause us to be exiled from this planet, leaving it exposed to the Decepticons."

SilverStorm shut off her engine,

"Makes sense, I guess."

She took to her full form,

"Though most planets in this galaxy were accepting of me, I just assumed the humans were the same, though they do seem to be a more primitive race, not as primitive as some of the races out there, but primitive compared to our culture."

Optimus took to his form next,

"They are like us in many ways."

SilverStorm looked up at the stars, she wanted… no needed to tell Optimus about Alpha Trion, her spark broke for him though, at the moment he seemed so peaceful she hated to disrupt that.

"Optimus there is something I need to tell you and it will be hard for you to hear."

Optimus looked at her, his unknowing eyes glowed in the darkness. She took a deep breath,

"When I was… gone I was learning, training how to use my powers… Alpha Trion helped me."

She looked up at him, she was hoping he would get the meaning and she wouldn't have to say the words. Optimus furrowed his eyes at her,

"I don't understand."

She closed her eyes, placing her hand on his shoulder.

"Optimus… Alpha Trion… he's dead."

Optimus stepped backwards; his spark stopped. He had figured all along that was true but to hear it confirmed shocked him.

"Are you certain?"

SilverStorm nodded,

"He told me himself, I am so sorry. I dreaded telling you."

Optimus's hand shook slightly, his mentor was gone. Without Alpha Trion who knows where he would be. SilverStorm pulled him into a hug,

"I'm sorry."

She could feel his sorry emitting from the Matrix. Optimus returned her embrace and the two stood in the silence of the night for a few minutes. Optimus nodded as they separated,

"You okay?"

She asked him,

"Yes, all things happen in their time though we sometimes wonder why, we cannot stop them."

SilverStorm rubbed his arm,

"At least we have gained each other back, after practically 4 years of being apart, nothing can separate us now."

Optimus smiled as they walked and talked late into the night, Optimus told her of what had transpired since she had fallen into a comatic state, she twinged a bit at the mention of Dark Energon, the words of warning about Unicron still in her mind. She held them, as of right now it did not seem to be a need to bring that up.

After a while they returned to the base, the other had taken the children home and were putting in curbside duty. Ratchet had fallen asleep at his desk. SilverStorm smirked, Ratchet, he had a hard exterior, but he was as caring and kind as they came, it just took a lot of chiseling to see it. She walked over to him gently shaking his arm.

"Ratchet?"

Ratchet moaned, shifting his head to the other side of his arms. SilverStorm looked up at Optimus,

"We can't leave him like this, his backs going to be killing him in the morning."

Optimus put his hands on his hips,

"Ratchet often sleeps out here, and yes that is the result in the morning."

SilverStorm sighed,

"Well if we can't wake him, might as well let him sleep."

Optimus nodded with a smile,

"I prepared a chambers for you while you were… asleep."

SilverStorm smiled as they opened the door, the berth was made and the room dust free.

"You cleaned it?"

Optimus nodded,

"I had hoped each day that you would awaken."

SilverStorm sat on the berth, she blinked, after three years of being comatic she would think she wouldn't be tired, but she was exhausted. Optimus slowly closed the door, as the room grew dark, it wasn't long till SilverStorm was once again asleep.


	24. Chapter 24

SilverStorms awakening was greeted with a very busy month, her thoughts still on what Alpha Trion had said about Unicron. She found herself slowly beginning to enjoy life once again. She found her place once again by Optimus's side as they battled the Decepticons.

She was rather surprised since her awakening about 8 weeks ago she had not seen Megatron, he seemed to be allusive from his operations, until one fateful day when they detected an active energon mining operation. The Autobots stormed the mine, their reserves falling low. The mine was a medium scale, though much to SilverStorm's excitement Megatron was present at this one. She didn't wait for Optimus's order as she immediately pursued him, the two engaged in Ariel combat as the others fought on the ground below.

Optimus had chased StarScream into the mine, the cowardly seeker was backed into a wall, his arm raised with a missile.

"StarScream, igniting that missile in here will not only destroy this mine but you and I as well."

StarScream's arm shook slightly,

"I don't care, at least you will go down with me!"

Optimus ducked as the missile launched, StarScream then quickly took his jet mode and flew over the Prime, his wings dragging the sides of the mine. The missile struck the side of the mine, Optimus was running desperately trying to get out of the mine as it began to collapse, energon ignited causing smaller explosions in a chain reaction. A large boulder caused the Prime to trip, the walls collapsed around him. He covered his head waiting for the rocks to crush him.

…..

Arcee and Bumblebee heard the explosions and ran toward the mine, they shot at StarScream as he exited the mine.

"Bulkhead!"

Arcee called to the wrecker as he was finishing up with a few straggler Vehicons. She looked at the mine as the lumbering mech came over.

"What?"

Arcee pointed into the mine.

"Optimus is trapped in there."

Bulkhead quickly took in the situation; a low rumble came from the mountain indicating the explosions still igniting within the mine. Bumblebee ran to the entrance and quickly began grabbing rocks and throwing them to the side. Arcee and Bulkhead joined him though the chances of Primes survival were not looking good.

…

SilverStorm flew after Megatron, the two shooting at each other, diving and dodging, she only fell back when Arcee's voice echoed over her com unit.

"Optimus is trapped we need you down here now!"

SilverStorm retreated from her Ariel assault, leaving Megatron to make a getaway as she landed on the ground, the dust rising around her feet as she ran for the mine.

"He chased StarScream inside, the mines started caving in and exploding."

Arcee panted as they frantically grabbed at the rocks and pilled them down. SilverStorm just stood watching, something felt off. She could feel the Matrix, and Optimus, both very much alive but something, something else was interfering with her connection.

…..

Optimus cringed, he waited but nothing happened, no rocks fell on him, nothing harmed him. He blinked rolling over on his back. He appeared to have been lucky enough to make it into a pocket, the rocks had collapsed around him, blocking him in. He slowly stood, his headlights flickered on providing him with light, his eyes fell to the far wall, small cracks of light shone through the rocks. He knelt down pulling the rocks away, gasping when he saw what was producing the light. He blinked in shock as he stared at the force field like structure.

"A human?"

…

"SilverStorm hello your brother is trapped!"

SilverStorm snapped out of her zoning,

"He's alive."

She murmured walking up to the wall of fallen rocks, she reached out her hands as her power cupped itself around multiple rocks and she began to pull them away, something was still interfering with her connection to the Matrix, she could sense his life signal and little else. Arcee, Bulkhead, and Bumblebee all stepped back, they looked at each other as SilverStorm broke through the wall.

SilverStorm stepped inside, her energy creating a force field around her,

"You three stay out here, this mine isn't safe."

She looked at the three before proceeding into the mine, she stepped carefully over rocks, and created strategic holes for her to walk through.

"Optimus!"

She called out, her voice bouncing off the rocks, low rumbles caused her to lower her voice. The cave was insecure, weak. She pushed over a large boulder, stumbling and falling down a slop of rock. She gritted her teeth as she stood.

"Ouch…"

She blinked looking around her, Optimus was knelt on the far wall next to something that glowed, illuminating the small area.

"Optimus are you okay?"

Optimus looked over his shoulder,

"Yes, though I have found something interesting."

As SilverStorm walked closer to the object, it became more and more evident that this was the source of interruption.

"A human?"

She gasped slightly. Optimus nodded,

"I am not certain I understand it either. This appears to be a force field of some sort."

Silverstorm knelt down, she gently tapped the force field causing it to disappear. Optimus looked around them, he reach for the human slowly, picking up the human. SilverStorm gently touched his shoulder,

"This cave isn't stable, stay close to me."

She walked Infront of him, emitting a force field around the both of them as they exited the mine. The others were shocked when Optimus appeared with the human in his hands.

"What's a human girl doing in there?"

Arcee crossed her arms, Optimus shook his head.

"I am not certain, though she seems to be in need of medical attention."

SilverStorm took the human as Optimus handed her to her, she studied the human, something was emitting from her that it seemed only SilverStorm could feel.

"Ratchet we require a ground bridge, and June Darby's assistance if she is available."

SilverStorm waited for the others to go first, she walked beside Optimus.

"Do you feel that?"

Optimus looked over to her,

"Feel what?"

SilverStorm shook her head,

"Nothing, I guess it's just me."

She cradled the human in her arms as they entered the base, Jack pushed the gurney to the edge of the humans pad for SilverStorm to lay her one.

"Odd clothes."

Jack commented, Miko looked her up and down too.

"Like from a medieval movie or something."

Raph adjusted his glasses, as June appeared from the ground bridge. She calmly walked up the stairs, looking over the girl.

"She seems perfectly healthy, you found her in a mine?"

Optimus nodded,

"Within a force field."

June sighed slightly as she check her over again, thoroughly making sure no bones were broken and nothing was penetrated. She paused, her dress had multiple tears, beneath the tears were scars, deep scars. June gently pulled a blanket over her,

"I suggest we wait till she wakes."

SilverStorm looked to Optimus, as June finished her statement.

"I sense something about her, it's not natural."

Optimus took a breath; he wasn't keen on putting another human in danger, but he too was curious as to why she was encased in a force field and unconscious in a mine.

"She can remain here, till we at least get some answers."

SilverStorm watched her for a few more hours, her mind racing. There was no way this girl had anything to do with Unicron, after all she was a human a smaller one at that.

Optimus couldn't help but notice SilverStorms infatuation with the human, she seemed to just stare at her. SilverStorm had mentioned she sensed something, but what?

…

SilverStorm had situated herself on the stairs, somehow, she had fallen asleep laying up them, her arms for pillows and her wings wrapped around her. Optimus cringed seeing her laying in such an away. He walked by her to check on the human, June had gone and come back again, she along with the children were relaxing in front of the tv. June had a book she quietly read. A sudden gasp sounded, causing even Optimus to flinch. SilverStorm leapt to her feet. The human sat up and looked around her, her eyes wide and glowing as they gazed around at the team.

SilverStorm walked forward slightly,

"human?"

The human looked directly at her, her eyes casting up and down.

"Who are you?"

The human jumped off the gurney, backing up. Her fists her raised.

"I am SilverStorm… and you are."

"Amara."

The girl stated, SilverStorm looked over to Optimus, the Prime was just as if not more confused then Silverstorm.

"Amara. We found you, in a cave, you were locked in some sort of force field."

Amara just looked at SilverStorm, her eyes shifting over to Optimus, then to Arcee, and so on.

"What sector is this?"

Optimus tilted his head slightly,

"Sector?"

Amara nodded,

"Kaon? Praxius? Uraya?"

Optimus blinked, Arcee spoke up

"Those places are on Cybertron."

Amara nodded,

"Are we not on Cybertron?"

Arcee shook her head,

"No, this is earth."

Amara's mouth fell open, she blinked quickly.

"Earth?"

She whipped around, her eyes landing on the other humans. She furrowed her eyebrows.

"What year is this?"

She spoke in their direction, her eyes still glancing to the Autobots.

"2020, August 2020."

June offered, Amara shook her head slowly, like she wasn't believing what she was hearing. SilverStorm stepped slightly forward.

"Something about you… its different then anything I've ever felt before…"

Amara lowered her fists, she seemed shocked as she reach down the top of her dress, pulling out a necklace, the long golden chain ended with a crystal wrapped and held in gold.

"Perhaps this is what you are sensing."

SilverStorm looked at the crystal, pink in color though it glistened in the light.

"A crystal?"

Amara nodded,

"A crystal in form, though in function it is a key. A key to her workshop, only I and one other possessed one."

SilverStorm looked over to Optimus as Amara cupped the crystal and pulled it close to her. SilverStorm wasn't certain that was what she sensed.

"A key to whose workshop?"

Jack asked, Amara looked over to him.

"Someone whom you would not know."

She turned her gaze to the others,

"I doubt you would either, since she was murdered by the one, she trusted most."

Amara clenched her fists together,

"He came after me, I witnessed his actions. I must avenge her by slaying him."

She looked down at her clothes, patting her sides.

"My blades?"

She looked around her, SilverStorm shook her head.

"We only found you."

Amara snarled,

"He must have taken them from me, before he sent me into slumber."

Optimus stepped forward,

"Of whom do you speak."

Amara eyed them, her glare was cold and harsh. She glanced over to Optimus.

"You."

Optimus eyed her back,

"I sense them within you."

Optimus blinked, tilting his head.

"Who?"

Amara grabbed the railing,

"The Primes."

She flung herself over the side, landing at their feet. June gasped as she jumped, stunned when she landed the 10-foot drop with no injuries. Optimus placed his hand in front of her as he knelt down. Amara glared up at him.

"How do you know of the Primes?"

Amara didn't move her eyes bored into Optimus.

"_**Remove yourself from my path or I shall remove you.**_"

The Bot's eyes all went wide, her perfectly fluent Cybertronian was spoke without fail, a growl followed it. SilverStorm shook her head.

"Enough games child."

She stretched out her hand, enveloping Amara in energy. Amara yelped, slamming her fists into the force field as it lifted back up to the humans pad. SilverStorm maintained the field.

"You will tell us of what you speak, or I will lock you in this force field forever."

Amara looked around her, she was out numbered, out gunned, and without her blades outmatched. She huffed loudly, perhaps if she told them her story, they would let her go and allow her to continue on the mission she had set out on thousands of years ago.

"The year was 401 AD…"


	25. Chapter 25

Everyone stood silent as Amara spoke,

"The year was 401 AD. I was a simple peasant as they called us, I worked in the fields along side the others in my village. My parents had died when I was young of sickness, I had been forced into a home where I was little more then a slave, working from sun up to sun down. They beat me, starved me, and expected me to perform like a court jester. I did my best, but when you are 5 years of age and treated so harshly for over a decade you build up a hatred in your heart and soul for those people who have harmed you."

Amara glanced around at them; her voice never wavered.

"One morning when I was fetching water from the town and my hatred was particularly heavy on this day, I felt something calling to me. Without remorse or thought of consequence I left the well and headed to where I felt I was being pulled. After hours of walking I finally came to a mountain, I climbed it and at the top it was discovered to be a volcano. A voice called to me from within, telling me if I accepted his power, I could wreak havoc and revenge on everyone who had ever wronged me.

I was a 17-year-old girl, a slave with no future. Excepted to be sold by my masters to someone who paid the right price for me for marriage, though a slave girl such as I was not one men would look at. So, I accepted, a great power filled me, at first, I felt in control. It wasn't long till I had the village bowing at my feet, instead of me at theirs. That was when I realized I wasn't in control; I was merely a conduit for his will."

SilverStorm felt a familiar pang,

"Unicron?"

Amara nodded,

"Unicron. He took over me, using me to destroy everything he could touch until they came. Three of them, they battled against the force within me until he was finally defeated, they exiled him into himself, freeing me from his control."

Amaras head dropped,

"Unfortunately, before they could rescue me form his grasp, I had already committed countless horrors, the mountain I first heard his voice, became fire mountain. Wiping out the villages below, I knew it would happen, and yet with his power I did nothing. Then I continued on a path of destruction until they saved me."

Optimus spoke quietly,

"The Primes?"

Amara nodded again,

"Solus, Megatronus, and Alpha Trion."

The room went dead silent, a pin could be heard.

"Alpha Trion!"

Ratchet looked at Optimus,

"That old sage was a Prime?"

Optimus nodded with a smirk,

"He kept the information hidden, not wanting it revealed."

Ratchet shook his head, as Amara continued.

"Solus Prime was the one who advocated for me, she took me in as a friend. I had never had such a person in my life before. When they left to return to Cybertron, I went with them. They feared Unicrons connection within me wasn't fully broken. They took me to Prima, he instilled a power in me, one that I used for centuries as I fought by their side, I watched as Cybertron began to grow, fighting off his enemies and keeping him safe. Then that one day…"

Amara lowered her head, her appeared to wipe a tear from her eyes.

"Solus made two keys, one for me and one for Megatronus. No one else was allowed in her workshop. Megatronus often came and went as she made weapons for them, as well as tools. I was with her that fateful day, she was my best friend, my confidant…. Megatronus and her had been arguing lately, now that I look back, I could see him slowly falling to the darkness. Solus would not go along with his plans, he wanted to defeat all of Cybertron's enemies by having Solus create a weapon powerful enough to wipe their whole race out, Solus refused stating that there were other ways to peace. The two of them began to fight… Megatronus killed her."

Amaras fists were clenched, She looked right up at Optimus as she spoke.

"I ran from the workshop and told Prima what had happened, Megatronus came after me, the other Primes tried to deter him but, in his rage, he had become more powerful, as an ex-herald of Unicron I could sense him within Megatronus, his power growing and building. The last thing I remember was Prima taking me and telling me he was sending me back to earth for my own protection, I went to protest, and that's all I remember. It would appear he accomplished returning me to earth, he must have locked me into stasis to protect me from Megatronous's rage."

Optimus believed her, though he could tell Ratchet was skeptical.

"Amara, why is there no mention of you in Cybertronian recorded history?"

Amara sighed,

"To protect me… and Earth, myself and Prima conceded to never mention me in history."

She looked around at the others,

"I must leave, I must stop Megatronus."

Optimus smiled sadly,

"Amara, the tale of which you speak was over thousands of years ago, Megatronus was exiled by the Primes to a realm unknown. None of the Primes are… still alive"

Amara narrowed her eyes,

"They why do I sense them within you?"

Optimus glanced over at SilverStorm who nodded slowly, he shifted his chest plates as they opened to reveal the Matrix. Amara went wide eyed, they glowed slightly as stared at the Matrix. Optimus closed his chest plates.

"Primus bestowed the Matrix of Leadership to Optimus, it's the collective wisdom of the Primes."

SilverStorm explained,

"Though the Primes are gone, their legacy lives on through the Matrix."

Amara listened, she looked over to June and the children.

"2020? How many years have I been gone from this planet?"

June chuckled slightly,

"About 1,618 years."

Amara blinked, looking them up and down.

"Your clothes are odd, what this that you wear?"

She turned from the autobots and walked over to the humans. SilverStorm watched her, oddly enough she felt a connection to this human. Something about her was all to familiar.

"Scrubs, I'm an ER nurse."

Amara cocked her head,

"ER?"

"Emergency Room."

Amara nodded slowly looking at the others, her eyes glancing over to the TV which flickered softly. She picked up her skirt as she walked over to it.

"Have dwarves shrunk even further?"

She turned to them, Jack and Miko chuckled. Raph bit his lip to keep from laughing.

"No uh that's a tv, a television. You watch movies and tv show on it."

Amara still looked confused as Jack tried to explain.

"People, actors and actresses perform in front of cameras and they record them…"

"Cameras?"

Amara tilted her head. Jack sighed,

"Maybe it would be easier if you did some researching and reading."

Amara nodded with a shrug.

"Perhaps that is best."

She turned back to the Autobots,

"If this is not Cybertron, and we are on earth what are you doing here?"

Optimus explained to her the war, the faction split, and the exodus that had led them here. Amara was intently listening though no emotion showed on her face.

"So, the Covenant isn't a load of hokum Afterall."

Optimus raised an eyebrow.

"Its pages foretold about an exodus that would occur to earth, I just never believed in it until now."

She looked around the base,

"Is there not a passage to go outside?"

SilverStorm smiled,

"Allow me."

She took to her vehicle form as Amara climbed in,

"Refreshing to see that not all has changed."

She nodded to SilverStorm referring to her transformation as the two drove out of the base, through the ground bridge and into the western sunset.

"You have a great power within you."

Amara stated as the two drove, SilverStorm would have nodded.

"Yes, it was granted to me by Primus to protect the Matrix. I also sense a force within you."

Amara nodded,

"As I said Prima gave me a special power to protect me while I lived on Cybertron."

Her eyes darted as they drove through town,

"What is this place?"

"I believe this is Arizona."

Amara gazed in awe as they drove through a small town, people milled about as the sun was setting.

"So much change as occurred since my last time spent on this planet."

SilverStorm smirked to herself, Amara spoke a lot like Optimus, very fluid with sophistication. Evidence that pointed to the Primes having all spoken in such a manner.

"I do not know what I am to do now."

Amara removed the crystal from around her neck to gaze at it. SilverStorm turned off road heading for a desolate ravine she knew of.

"Live, be human."

Amara shook her head, SilverStorm had yet to see the ancient human smile.

"My friends are gone, the world as I knew it is no more"

SilverStorm could hear the sadness and loneliness in her voice,

"You have a home with us, the world has changed, yes but we have to adapt to it, or we will die."

Amara nodded,

"I suppose I could attempt to form bonds with all of you… though the bond of friendship I had with Solus was unmatched. I fear I shall never find such a friend again."

"Friendship is a treasured thing, its hard when we lose those, we are closest to."

The two arrived at the Ravine, Amara jumping out as SilverStorm took her to robot form, they sat on the edge, their legs swinging.

"I sense Solus within you…"

Amara looked over at SilverStorm, SilverStorm looked down at her.

"A Prime in me? I doubt it, I've done too much wrong in my life for that."

Amara looked at her wings, they were dropped down,

"No, I always speak truth, in you I sense her kindness and caring nature, though I also sense a darkness in you."

SilverStorm nodded,

"As I said, a lot has happened to me. I am hardly worthy to bear the power I have, let along an essence of a Prime"

Amara looked toward the setting sun,

"We are none worthy, Afterall I was once a herald of Unicron and yet they accepted me into their sparks."

SilverStorm smiled slightly as the two sat in silence watching the sun disappeared behind the horizon,

"You'll have to stay with us tonight, until we can have Agent Fowler create an identity for you."

SilverStorm spoke as the two headed back to the base. Amara nodded,

"I have no place else to go, I thank you for your hospitality toward me."

SilverStorm felt a familiar feeling, a connection. She felt her spark skip, she couldn't allow herself to make a connection with such a fragile creature.

"Who was he?"

SilverStorm was startled by Amaras question.

"Sorry?"

"You seem distressed, your spark rate has elevated. Solus used to exhibit the same symptoms after a fight with Megatronus."

SilverStorm sighed,

"Megatron and I used to be… well used to be. But its not him I am thinking of. I had a friend once, organic in nature much like humans. He was killed due to my ignorance, I vowed to never make such a connection again."

Amara huffed,

"We have made similar vows, after Solus's death, I vowed to myself to never allow such a friendship to occur. A connection that strong… once it is broken… can never be repaired."

….

SilverStorm laid in her berth that night, her mind whirling. Amara seemed to be a lot like her, aside from the way she spoke. She flipped over on her side, something Amara had said about Unicron. He came to her in a volcano? Why a volcano? Wasn't Unicron casted out into some realm unknown? She sighed, Alpha Trion had told her Unicron would awaken again, a great darkness. She closed her eyes, how could she fight a lord of darkness If she could not defeat the darkness within herself?


End file.
